La existencia de un alma gemela
by KiaraUchihalove
Summary: Por azares del destino Hinata Hyuga tiene que vivir en casa de Sasuke Uchiha, el hijo de un amigo de su padre y con el paso del tiempo, no sabía si por la cercanía o por otras circunstancias estaba teniendo sentimientos por el que nunca había experimentado, la cuestión era si Sasuke Uchiha sentía lo mismo por ella, ya que era un mujeriego y tenía una extraña relación con su amiga.
1. Capítulo 1: Piloto

**Título:** La existencia de un alma gemela.

 **Pareja:** Protagonismo de Sasuhina, pero también habrá Naruhina, Sasusaku, Narusaku, Inosai.

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Este Fanfic encontraras romance, drama y acción, pero cuidado también puede contener lemon_ __ _un poco explicito si te molesta no lo leas y si te gusta espero que lo disfrutes, ._

Esta demás decir que ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sama.

\- Diálogos -

 _-"Pensamientos"_

 _Recuerdos_

(…) cambio de tiempo, lugar o escena.

 **Capítulo 1:** Piloto.

Los Hyuga siempre fueron una de las familias más exitosas, adineradas y reconocidas de todo Corea o al menos así fue hasta ese día.

Hiashi Hyuga se encontraba en la oficina más grande y lujosa de toda la empresa. No podía creerlo, se encontraba completamente perplejo, boquiabierto y furioso, el siempre un hombre cuidadoso con cada uno de los pasos que daba, no lograba entender cómo y cuándo sucedió, su mano derecha y amigo (como siempre lo considero) Tokuma Hyuga le había jugado sucio; pero claro ahora lo recordaba, la confianza que él había depositado en su ahora enemigo Tokuma habían hecho que le firmara papeleo supuestamente de rutina sin siquiera leerlo y gracias a eso el ahora ex dueño de la empresa Hyuga y sus dos hijas se encontraban en la ruina, había perdido tanto su empresa como el futuro y por venir de sus dos amadas hijas.

\- Eres un maldito traidor Tokuma Hyuga. - le grito Hiashi apretando los puños en un intento de controlar las ganas de moler a golpes a ese hombre más joven que él, pero no, Hiashi Hyuga no se rebajaría al nivel de un traidor.

\- Vamos Hiashi, solo estoy tomando lo que me pertenece. - se escuchó en un todo descaradamente burlón de ese hombre llamado Tokuma – No sé qué fue lo que hiciste para para convencer al hijo de Hizashi Hyuga que eras inocente de su muerte, pero muy bien sabemos los dos que tú fuiste su asesino y tarde o temprano lo demostrare - dijo apuntando con el dedo a Hiashi – Hizashi Hyuga era como un padre para mí y en su tumba jure que lo vengaría. Y el primer paso para su venganza ya ha comenzado y fue arrebatarte tu amada empresa. – dijo el hombre con una mirada retadora.

\- ¡Maldito infeliz! – grito Hiashi con los puños aún cerrados.

\- Y el siguiente paso consiste en esas dos preciosas joyas que tienes por hijas – dijo Tokuma con una sonrisa ladina.

\- A mis hijas ni se te ocurra meterlas en esto maldito bastardo. – dijo Hiashi sujetando del cuello a aquel hombre sin poder contenerse más.

\- Sera mejor que te controles porqué se exactamente en donde se encuentran ahora mismo esas bellas joyas – soltándose del agarre, advirtió a un descontrolado Hiashi – y será mejor que te vayas ahora mismo, por qué no tienes nada más que hacer aquí, está ya no es más tu empresa, asesino. – dijo dándole la espalda a un enfurecido Hiashi Hyuga.

… … …

Mientras Hiashi conducía su lujoso auto juro que recuperaría su empresa, por el amor de su esposa muerta y sus dos hijas que lo haría, pero debía ser astuto lo mejor en esos momentos era irse a casa, aún en su auto, llego a la conclusión que lo mejor era irse del país, debía proteger a sus hijas, no podía correr el riesgo de que el malnacido de Tokuma cumpliera sus palabras.

Al llegar a casa se dirigió directamente a su despacho y abrió su caja fuerte donde por fortuna tenía dinero para alguna emergencia, no era mucho pues toda su fortuna se encontraba en las cuentas de banco que ahora no le pertenecían más, pero si era lo suficiente para sacar a sus hijas del país. Por su mente paso el comunicarle a su único sobrino Neji Hyuga lo ocurrido, pero así como lo pensó desecho esa idea, no, no podía confiar en nadie, absolutamente en nadie, sobre todo con las cosas como estaban por ahora.

\- Padre, ¿Qué haces en casa? ¿Hay algún problema? ¿Nunca regresas a casa temprano a menos que exista un problema? - dijo una muchacha con una cara de asombro - ¿Es grave?

\- No hay ningún problema Hanabi, pero saldremos de viaje, así que empaca en una maleta pequeña todo lo necesario para partir ahora mismo y dile a tu hermana que haga lo mismo – ordeno Hiashi al momento de guardar los fajos de dinero que sacaba de la caja fuerte en un pequeño maletín – y no le menciones a nadie, escúchame bien Hanabi a nadie que saldremos de viaje.

\- Pero padre, salir de viaje así tan de…

\- Obedece Hanabi – interrumpio Hiashi.

\- Y se puede saber al menos ¿a dónde vamos? – insistió la chica.

\- A Japón, date prisa y no preguntes más. Y recuerda no le menciones a nadie.

La chica Hyuga salio del despacho de su padre sin decir nada más aunque se muriera de la intriga, sabía que sí, había un problema y debía ser grave como para salir casi huyendo del país, pero sabía también que su padre no se lo diría, así que solo se dedicó a hacer lo que su padre le había ordenado y en menos de tres horas, los tres Hyugas se encontraban en un avión con destino a Japón.

\- Padre no entiendo por qué tomaste una decisión como esta sin consultarnos, la verdad es que no me agrada mucho la idea de ir a Japón – dijo una berrinchuda hija menor – he oído que Japón no es tan grandioso como se dice.

\- Solo es algo que tenemos que hacer, así que espero una buena actitud de unas honorables Hyuga. ¿Tú entiendes verdad? – pregunto Hiashi dirigiéndose a su hija mayor recibiendo un asentamiento con la cabeza por parte de ella – es lo menos que espero de ti – menciono finalizando la conversación y lo que restaba del viaje los tres Hyugas permanecieron en completo silencio.

… … …

Una vez en Japón, los tres Hyugas abordaron un taxi que los llevaría a su destino.

\- Ahsss no sé por qué tanto misterio, y ahora ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? – interrogo una exasperada Hanabi.

\- Nos quedaremos por un tiempo en casa de una familia amiga de los Hyuga – menciono Hiashi recordando la llamada que hiso a su amigo antes de partir a Japón.

Ambas chicas se miraron extrañadas, pues no recordaban que su padre tuviera amistades en Japón, ni siquiera recordaban que su padre hubiese viajado a Japón anteriormente, ni siquiera por negocios.

\- " _Quizás sean amigos de juventud"-_ pensaron al mismo tiempo ambas chicas, mirándose pero sin decir nada.

… … …

Tres Hyugas se encontraban parados con maletas en mano frente a una gran mansión. Ambas chicas abrieron sus aperlados ojos con gran asombro al ver lo grande, lujosa, bonita y con aura armoniosa que era la casa, muy parecida a las suya, por cierto. Hiashi llamo a la enorme puerta que enseguida fue abierta por una chica de servicio que al verlos hiso una reverencia invitándolos a pasar.

\- Sean Bienvenidos. – dijo la chica de aproximadamente 25 años, al momento en que los Hyugas entraban a la enorme mansión.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo Hiashi Hyuga? – dijo un hombre que acababa de hacer acto de presencia.

\- Lo mismo pienso Fugaku Uchiha. – dijo Hiashi con una gran sonrisa.

\- Pero que dices Hiashi si no mal recuerdo fuiste tú el que se fue hace tanto tiempo – dijo el hombre de cabellera y ojos negros al mismo tiempo en que ambos hombres reian – quiero suponer que estas dos hermosas chicas son tus hijas – dijo mirando a ambas chicas.

\- Es un placer – se oyó por parte de ambas chicas al momento que hacían un reverencia al amigo de su padre que este respondia de igual manera.

\- Que bien has educado a tus hijas Hiashi – dijo Fugaku al momento que dirigía a sus tres invitados a la sala de estar donde ya aguardaban tanto su esposa como sus dos hijos varones. La esposa de Fugaku Uchiha reconoció de inmediato a Hiashi y haciendo una reverencia lo saludo.

\- Pero que sorpresa Hiashi. ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Ellas son tus hijas? – menciono la esposa de Fugaku acercándose a las chicas – son hermosas, se parecen tanto a su madre – sonrió dulcemente a las chicas acariciando sus mejillas - ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

\- Hanabi Hyuga – dijo la menor haciendo un pequeña reverencia – _"pero cómo es posible ¿Quiénes son estas personas? ¿Conocen a mi padre y por lo que parece conocieron a mi madre también?"._

\- Hi.. Hinata Hyuga, es un placer – dijo la mayor haciendo una reverencia con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas – gracias por su hospitalidad.

\- El placer es mío linda. Yo soy Mikoto Uchiha y ellos son mis hijos – dijo la mujer dirigiendo su mirada a los chicos que se encontraban frete a ellas – él es Itachi Uchiha mi hijo mayor – señalo al chico de la izquierda de cabello negro, largo y sujeto en una coleta – y él es Sasuke Uchiha mi hijo menor – ahora señalando al chico de la derecha de cabello y ojos negros también, ciertamente ambos chicos eran muy parecidos a excepción de sus ojos, ambos podían tener ojos negros, pero lo que trasmitían era completamente lo opuesto, los ojos del primero transmitían gentileza, bondad, agrado, sencillez, simpatía… y los del segundo transmitían rudeza, hostilidad, enemistad, ira… pero lo que si era cierto es que ambos chicos eran realmente atractivos y muy agraciados.

El mayor solo sonrió a ambas chicas y el menor no movió ni un pelo, parecía muy descortés, solo les dedico una mirada que no trasmitía absolutamente nada.

\- Creo que después de todo no será tan malo estar por un tiempo aquí ¿verdad hermana? – susurro Hanabi muy cerca del oído de su hermana para que nadie escuchara lo que acababa de decir, pero para Hiashi era muy claro que lo que le dijo era vergonzoso, pues Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse completamente, él conocía muy bien a sus hija.

\- e… es… un p..placer – dijo Hinata con gran dificultad pues estaba realmente avergonzada por lo que su hermana acababa de decir y su vergüenza y sonrojo aumentaron aún más si es que era posible, ya que ante aquella actitud, él menor de los hermanos dirigió su mirada hacia la chica y la vio con esos enormes y penetrantes ojos negros y fue así como Hinata sentía como poco a poco perdía el control de su propio cuerpo, su respiración estaba agitada y sus piernas temblaban, de pronto sentía como todo se oscurecía poco a poco, sabía que se estaba desmayando.

\- ¡Hinata! ¡Hermana! – fue lo único que alcanzo escuchar antes de que perdiera la conciencia.

… … …

 **Continuara…**

Me disculpo por las faltas de ortografías aquí encontradas, son cosas que se me pasan, por lo demás espero que disfruten mucho de este FanFiction, es el primer capítulo y espero que este los invite a permanecer al pendiente de la historia. Gracias.


	2. Chapter 2: Buscando respuestas

**Título** : La existencia de un alma gemela.

 **Pareja:** Protagonismo de Sasuhina, pero también habrá Naruhina, Sasusaku, Narusaku, Inosai.

 **Advertencia:** En este Fanfic encontraras romance, drama y acción, humor, pero cuidado también puede contener lemon un poco explicito si te molesta no lo leas y si te gusta espero que lo disfrutes.

Esta demás decir que ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sama.

\- Diálogos -

 _-"Pensamientos"_

 _Recuerdos  
_  
(…) cambio de tiempo, lugar o escena.  
 **  
Capítulo 2:** Buscando respuestas.

Una intensa luz le lastimaba los ojos le era realmente difícil poder abrirlos, pero después de unos segundos por fin esos aperlados ojos se abrieron poco a poco mirando con gran confusión todo a su alrededor, no recordaba cómo es que llego ahí.

 _-"Es cierto estamos en Japón y en casa de esas personas, pero, ¿Quiénes son esas personas? ¿Me desmaye? ¿En dónde estoy? ¿Quién me trajo aquí? ¿Qué es lo que paso? ¿Y mi padre? ¿Y mi hermana?"-_ todas esas dudas rondaban la cabeza de la Hyuga mayor y tan rápido como pudo se levantó de esa cama en la que había despertado minutos antes y se dirigió a la puerta de aquella hermosa habitación, tomo la perilla dispuesta a girarla y averiguar lo que ocurría, pero en el momento en el que abrió esa puerta dio un gran brinco al ver a la persona que estaba parada en frente de ella.

… … …

Una gran oficina era literalmente destruida, papeles y muebles eran arrogados por todo el lugar, aquel hombre estaba realmente furioso y no podía controlarse, quiera destruir todo a su paso, romper, patear, tomar gasolina e incendiar el lugar sí pudiese, pero debía controlarse, ese lugar le pertenecía y era absurdo hacer algo como eso, así que con una gran fuerza volteo y tomo del cuello a aquel chico más joven que se encontraba parado a lado suyo.

\- ¿Tú sabes en dónde están? dime ¡Dímelo!, en donde demonios se metió esa rata de alcantarilla – grito un desesperado Tokuma.

\- Eres un completo imbécil – soltándose con brusquedad de aquel agarre – Ya te dije que no sé en dónde están y es muy problema tuyo si me crees o no. – dijo un exasperado muchacho dispuesto a salir del lugar.

\- No te creo Neji, tú sabes en donde están y no me lo quieres decir y ¿sabes por qué lo sé?, por qué harías cualquier cosa para proteger a las hijas de Hiashi, incluso mentir – soltó el hombre furioso y sin pensar en la consecuencia de sus palabras.

\- ¿Proteger?... y dime por qué tendría que protegerlas o mejor dicho ¿De quién? – Dijo Neji dirigiéndole una mirada retadora - ¿De ti? ¿Tendría que protegerlas de ti? ¿Esa es la razón por la que se fueron?

\- No seas absurdo – dijo Tokuma tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo – Y mejor ya vete y cuando sepas algo de ellos házmelo saber.

Neji se dispuso a salír de la oficina sin interrogar a aquel hombre sobre lo que acababa de decir, pero era inteligente, no por nada lo consideraban un genio, sabía que aquel hombre ocultaba algo, que la desaparición de su tío y sus dos primas no era casualidad, era muy extraño y sabía también que Tokuma Hyuga tenía algo o mejor dicho mucho que ver no la extraña desaparición, ahora el asunto era averiguar qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo.

 _\- "¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué mi tío no me dijo nada? ¿En dónde se encontraran ahora mismo?, no entiendo, será acaso que todo esto tiene que ver con el extraño correo que recibí hace unos días, ¡Maldito Tokuma! si tú eres el responsable de todo esto te arrepentirás de haber nacido infeliz. Solo espero que Hinata y Hanabi se encuentren bien" –_ caminando a paso apresurado Neji se disponía a averiguar todo lo ocurrido.

… … …

\- ¡Hermana! ¿Qué haces de pie? – dijo Hanabi con algo de preocupación – deberías de estar recostada aún, será que ¿tienes hambre? ¿Quieres comer algo? ahora que lo recuerdo no has comido nada desde que salimos de casa – tomo del brazo a Hinata y le llevo hasta la cama nuevamente y ambas chicas se sentaron quedando una frente a otra.

\- No te preocupes Hanabi estoy bien – dijo Hinata con voz calmada y una ligera sonrisa para evitar que su pequeña hermana se preocupara más de la cuenta - ¿Y padre?

\- Está hablando con aquel amigo suyo, llevan cerca de cuatro horas encerrados en el despacho, yo ya estoy muy aburrida – menciono la chica con un puchero en el rostro – pero aquella mujer, la esposa del amigo de Padre me ha preparado algo de comer, por cierto cocina realmente delicioso, podemos decirle que te prepare algo de comer a ti también.

\- N..no. No creo que sea muy cortes de nosotras abusar de su amabilidad, nosotras podemos prepararnos nuestros propios alimentos y además no los conocemos.

\- No te angusties hermana, se nota que ella es muy amable y bondadosa, no tuve que pedírselo, además debes de tener hambre, o me lo vas a negar – dijo la pequeña con una miradilla de lado que siempre ponía cuando quería que su hermana le confesara algo, pero no hubo tiempo de que Hinata respondiera pues un ruidillo proveniente de su estómago la delato haciendo que esta se sonrojara – jajajajaja vez lo sabía, vamos, veras que es una buena persona y recuerda que Padre dijo que esta familia era amiga de los Hyuga – decía mientras tomaba la mano de su hermana para salir de la habitación.

\- ¿Hanabi?

\- Mmm

\- ¿Cómo es que llegue hasta aquí?, quiero decir, ¿Me desmaye no es así? ¿Quién me trajo hasta aquí? ¿Fue Padre?

Hanabi detuvo su andar recordando lo que había sucedido hace unas cuantas horas atrás.

 _\- e… es… un p..placer – dijo Hinata con gran dificultad pues estaba realmente avergonzada por lo que su hermana acababa de decir y su vergüenza y sonrojo aumentaron aún más si es que era posible, ya que ante aquella actitud, él menor de los hermanos dirigió su mirada hacia la chica y la vio con esos enormes y penetrantes ojos negros y fue así como Hinata sentía como poco a poco perdía el control de su propio cuerpo, su respiración estaba agitada y sus piernas temblaban, de pronto sentía como todo se oscurecía poco a poco, sabía que se estaba desmayando._

 _\- ¡Hinata! ¡Hermana! – grito con fuerza Hanabi en un intento de sostenerla antes de que se desplomara en el piso, pero antes de que se diera cuenta aquel chico causante de su desmayo la tomo entre sus brazos._

 _\- Eres un imbécil – le grito la hermana de la inconsciente._

 _\- ¡Hanabi! – dijo Hiashi llamándole la atención a su hija menor, como lo había dicho antes conocía muy bien a sus hijas y Hanabi era de las que nunca se quedaban calladas._

 _\- Él tiene la culpa._

 _\- ¿Yo? Yo no hice nada, tú tonta hermana es la que se comporta de manera extraña – dijo aquel pelinegro que se encontraba molesto por lo que le acababa de decir aquella niña._

 _\- ¿A quién le dices tonta? maldito – dijo la chica apretando los puños._

 _\- Hanabi basta – dijo su padre._

 _\- Sasuke te lo mereces – dijo el Uchiha mayor poniendo una mano sobre su hombro._

 _\- Sasuke será mejor que la lleves a la habitación que le han preparado. – dijo la madre de los Uchiha tratando de tranquilizar la situación._

 _\- ¿Ella estará bien? – pregunto el padre de los Uchihas._

 _\- Sí, debe de ser el viaje. No le gusta mucho viajar en avión. Y nosotros tememos mucho de qué hablar Fugaku. Hanabi puedes cuidar de tu hermana hasta que despierte._

 _\- Claro. No pienso dejar a Hinata con este tipo – dijo señalando con un dedo al Uchiha – vamos Uchiha mi hermana tiene que descansar y tu dejar de fantasear con ella – le dijo al momento en que se dirigían a dicha habitación._

 _\- Pero que dices niñita boba._

 _\- No soy tonta me di cuenta de cómo la mirabas por eso se desmayó._

 _\- Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu hermana no soporte la mirada de los chicos, parece que es la primera vez que ve uno, de seguro estudiaba en una escuela de monjas o algo así, hace falta solo mirar su atuendo para imaginarlo._

 _\- ¡Disculpa!_

 _\- Como escuchaste – dijo al momento en que recostaba a la inconsciente en la cama - no me gusta repetir las cosas y no es mí culpa que tú pequeño cerebrito no comprenda las cosas a la primera._

 _\- Pero que osadía ¿Quién te crees que eres?_

 _\- No tengo tiempo ni ganas de discutir con una niñita berrinchuda como tú._

 _\- Pues entonces lárgate de aquí antes de que me colmes la poca paciencia que me queda – dijo una exasperada Hanabi mientras veía al Uchiha salir de la habitación…._

… … …

Hanabi no quería ni pretendía poner a su hermana más nerviosa, no después de que acababa de recobrar la conciencia, ambas chicas podrían tener sus diferencias a veces, diferencias que eran causadas por su padre, pues él siempre parecía poner su completa atención en su hija menor, ya que solía decir que esta era más parecida a él y era más apta para ser su sucesora en la empresa, pero aun así las hermanas eran muy unidas y se cuidaban la una a la otra.

 _-_ heee… Si Hermana. Fue Padre, dijo que debías descansar y me pidió que me qu….

\- ¡Maldito Tokuma! – se escuchó salir de aquella puerta que estaba al lado suyo interrumpiendo la conversación de ambas chicas.

\- Están hablando de Tokuma-sama – dijo la menor acercando su oído a la puerta.

\- Hanabi es de muy mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

\- Guarda silencio, quizás averigüemos la verdadera razón de este inesperado viaje – susurro mientras jalaba a la mayor de la chaqueta para que se acercara a escuchar.

\- Pero Hanab…

\- Siempre desconfié de ese maldito, y se los mencione en más de una ocasión, pero Hizashi y tú jamás quisieron escuchar, detesto decir te lo dije, pero te lo dije – seguían escuchando las chicas con una cara de completo asombro y duda, simplemente no sabían que pensar.

\- Lo sé. Creo que mi mayor error fue a ver confiado en él solo por el simple hecho de ser un Hyuga. Gracias Fugaku.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Después de tanto tiempo y de habernos ido mi hermano y yo de la forma en que nos fuimos, me has demostrado que sigues siendo un verdadero amigo. Y también creo que te debo una disculpa. En esa ocasión desconfié de ti por darle la razón al idiota de Takuma.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer Hiashi, el día en el que se fueron supe que algún día se darían cuenta de quién era la escoria que trabajaba para ustedes. Y por la empresa no te preocupes la recuperaremos.

Ambas Hyugas aún con los oídos puestos en la puerta se encontraban boquiabiertas, no podía creerlo, creían que no vivirían para escuchar a su padre abatido, decaído y sobre todas las cosas pidiendo perdón, ese hombre Fugaku debería de ser alguien muy especial para él, pues su padre jamás se disculparía con nadie que no lo fuera, era demasiado orgulloso, un hombre con un carácter fuerte e imponerte, jamás nadie se atrevía a contradecirlo. Pero lo más importante era eso que acababan de escuchar.

 _-_ Recuperaremos la empresa. – Susurro la menor – ¿A qué se refieren con eso?

\- Padre ha perdido la empresa, no puede ser, debe de haber alguna explicación para esto. Padre es el propietario total de la empresa Hyuga no puede ser que la haya perdido.

\- Lo acabamos de oír Hinata y al parecer esto tiene que ver con Tokuma-sama, con que esa es la razón de este viaje, pero ¿Por qué Padre no nos dijo nada?

\- No quería preocuparnos.

\- O quizás hay algo más oculto en todo esto. Algo realmente grave – dijo Hanabi al momento en que ambas chicas se separaban de la puerta – no te diste cuenta Hinata salimos del país casi huyendo ¿No te parece raro?

\- Tienes razón, pero padre jamás nos lo dirá.

\- O claro que lo hara. Nosotras también somos unas Hyugas y las futuras herederas tenemos derecho a saberlo. Lo interrogaremos hasta que lo haga. Y si no lo hace.

\- Y si no lo hace… ¿Qué Hanabi? Conozco esa mirada ¿Qué planeas?

\- Solo te diré que padre nos lo dirá quiera o no.

\- Acaso no saben que es de mala educación escuchar detrás de las puertas. ¿Esa es la educación que les dan en Corea? – dijo aquel chico pelinegro que llevaba ya un rato observando a las jóvenes.

\- Maldito Sasuke Uchiha, no te metas en lo que no te incumbe.- dijo la menor de las hermanas que ya consideraba a Sasuke un enemigo, al momento en que la mayor se sonrojaba totalmente al recordar lo ocurrido horas antes y como fue que se desmayó frente al moreno que nuevamente la observaba.

\- Les recuerdo que esta es mi casa y todo lo que pase aquí me incumbe.

\- ¡Maldito!

\- Sasuke. Hermano. Lo mismo digo de tus modales, esa no es la mejor manera de tratar a tus invitadas. – dijo el hermano mayor que acababa de llegar alcanzando a escuchar la discusión de los chicos, mientras que Hanabi le regalaba una sonrisa burlona a Sasuke.

\- Ellas no son mis invitadas, en dado caso es el de nuestro padre.

\- Te equivocas estas hermosas chicas son invitadas de la familia Uchiha. – dijo Itachi acercándose a ambas chicas.

\- Como sea yo me largo, tengo cosas que hacer. – se escuchó de Sasuke mientras se iba del lugar.

\- No le hagan caso, mi hermano es un poco difícil.

\- Muy difícil diría yo. – dijo Hanabi – y arrogante y presumido y…

\- Hanabi – dijo Hinata.

\- Dejala linda ella tiene toda la razón – menciono Itachi después de reir.

\- Te compadezco, tener un hermano así debe de ser un martirio.

\- Como sea mi madre me envió a ver si ya habías despertado y a preguntar si bajas a comer – dijo mirando a Hinata notando como es que se sonrojaba y se ponía nerviosa – _"ya veo, eso fue lo que vio mi hermanito, se ve muy hermosa de ese modo"_

\- s…s… sí. Se… se los agradezco.

\- Nada que agradecer. Acompañenme las llevare.

\- Valla hermana este chico es mucho más lindo que el otro y es realmente apuesto – susurro Hanabi, pero aun así él Uchiha alcanzo a oírla sacándole una sonrisa.

\- Pues ustedes también son muy lindas. Las dos.

\- Creo que ya me enamore. – susurro nuevamente la menor.

… … …

 **Continuara…**

Nuevamente me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía encontradas, hago lo que puedo. Pero sobre todo espero que disfrutaran de este capítulo también. Tratare de no demorar con los capítulos para que no desesperen lo importante son los lectores y si tienen alguna sugerencia o algo que decir no lo duden. Y pregunto ¿Les gustaría un poco de Itahina antes de llegar al Sasuhina? Háganmelo saber.

Un saludito y nos leemos pronto. 


	3. Capítulo 3: Sasuke Uchiha es un ¡Baka!

**Título** : La existencia de un alma gemela.

 **Pareja:** Protagonismo de Sasuhina, pero también habrá Naruhina, Sasusaku, Narusaku, Inosai.

 **Advertencia:** En este Fanfic encontraras romance, drama y acción, humor, pero cuidado también puede contener lemon un poco explicito si te molesta no lo leas y si te gusta espero que lo disfrutes.

Esta demás decir que ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sama.

\- Diálogos -

 _-"Pensamientos"_

 _Recuerdos  
_  
(…) cambio de tiempo, lugar o escena.  
 **  
Capítulo 3:** Sasuke Uchiha es un ¡Baka!

\- ¿Pero quién demonios se cree esa niñita estúpida? – decía entre dientes él Uchiha menor mientras manejaba velozmente su Mitsubishi color negro, se dirigía al apartamento de su mejor amigo. – Solo espero que no tarden en irse, no veo la hora que se larguen de aquí – había sobrepasado el límite de velocidad sin siquiera darse cuenta, afortunadamente Sasuke era muy hábil al volante, aunque un poco imprudente también. (En diversas ocasiones había recibido multas por manejar a exceso de velocidad y ebrio, cosa que no le causaba ninguna gracia a Fugaku Uchiha, por lo cual consideraba a su hijo mayor como su orgullo y al menor como su decepción, pues era tan arrogante, orgullosos y malcriado, pero eso no fue siempre así, Sasuke Uchiha era un niño tierno y amigable, un poco consentido por su madre, cosa que tampoco simpatizaba al padre pues consideraba que la protección continua de su madre lo volvía débil e inútil y esto hizo que Sasuke creyera en las palabras de su padre. Cuando comenzaba su vida escolar dio un cambio drástico, pues deseaba ser reconocido por su padre como lo era su hermano mayor, se esforzó al máximo, al grado de ser el mejor de su clase y del colegio con tal de demostrarle a su padre que también podía ser un orgullo. Sasuke Uchiha era bueno en todo lo que hacía, no existía actividad alguna que no hiciera a la perfección, pero esto no basto para su padre, jamás lo reconoció puesto que siempre tenía los ojos puestos en su hijo mayor, así mismo esto hiso que Sasuke generara gran resentimiento en su hermano y su padre, seguía siendo bueno en todo pero ya le daba igual el reconocimiento de su padre, solo se preocupaba en una sola persona Él y su madre que siempre fue la que estuvo alentándolo en todo momento aún si caía ella siempre estaba ahí y si había una razón por la cual él no se iba de esa casa en donde no se sentía aceptado era por ella por Mikoto Uchiha.) Pocos minutos tardo Sasuke en llegar, aparco su auto, entro a aquel edificio y tomo el ascensor hasta el tercer piso donde se ubicaba el apartamento de su amigo, antes de tocar el timbre divago un poco, realmente no sabía si había hecho lo correcto en ir o no, no es como que gustara mucho de la convivencia con otras personas pero su amigo había insistido tanto que al final termino ahí. – _"¡Maldición! Primero lo de esa extraña chica y su hermanita histérica y ahora esto" –_ pensó mientas tocaba el timbre, después de todo ya estaba ahí.

\- ¡Hey teme! ¿Creí que ya no vendrías?- reclamo un hiperactivo rubio al abrir la puerta – Hoy vinieron muchas chicas lindas. – menciono guiñándole el ojo y mostrando una sonrisilla ladina.

\- Cierra la boca dobe, te advierto que si esto esta aburrido me largo de aquí.

\- Tan amargado como siempre Sasuke. ¿Cuándo será el día en que te intereses en algo? – dijo el rubio ojiazul mientras cerraba la puerta tras de ellos – ya sabes, las cervezas están en la nevera.

Sasuke se dirigía a nevera de su amigo rubio viendo a todos los chicos que se encontraban el apartamento muchos eran chicos de su misma clase y muchos ni siquiera sabía quiénes eran – _"pero como hiso el dobe para que tanta gente extraña viniera a su absurda fiesta" –_ pensaba al momento que abría esa nevera, tomaba una lata de cerveza y la abría, se dispuso a tomar un sorbo del contenido de aquella lata cuando a su mente vino el recuerdo de la inconsciente Hyuga entre sus brazos, no es como que le importara tanto pero lo cierto era que se había sorprendido mucho de haberla ayudado cuando estaba a punto de caer desmayada, él jamás se preocupa por nadie que no sea él.

\- Sasuke-kun llegaste, pensé que no te gustaban este tipo de reuniones – dijo una pelirosa sacando a Sasuke de sus pensamientos y abrazándolo por la espalda – hace como cinco horas que no nos vemos y ya te extrañaba – el pelinegro escuchaba mientras se giraba para quedar frente a ella, la chica al ver esa acción levanto la cara para poder plantar un beso en los labios del chico, pero grande fue su sorpresa pues el pelinegro giro la cabeza para poder evitar el mismo.

\- Ahora no Sakura – menciono él chico al momento que se alejaba dejando a una cabizbaja pelirosa, tratando de contener unas lágrimas que estaban a punto de brotar.

\- Hasta cuando dejaras de conformarte con lo poco que él te ofrece Sakura-chan – se escuchó de una chica que acababa de llegar alcanzando a presenciar lo ocurrido entre Sasuke y Sakura.

\- Porque lo amo, lo amo desde la primera vez que lo vi, lo amo desde la primera vez que me hablo, lo amo desde que le hable sobre mis sentimientos, lo amo desde que acepto tener algo conmigo, lo amo desde que nuestros padres estuvieran felices por lo nuestro – sollozo la pelirosa esta vez permitiendo que unas gotas saladas brotaran por eso bellos ojos color jade.

\- ¿Por qué no te das cuenta que no existe tal relación? ¿Qué él no siente lo mismo por ti? No te basta con verlo de vez en cuando con una chica distinta y que al final del día solo te de las sobras.- dijo una hermosa rubia sosteniendo las manos de Sakura.

\- Pero es que lo amo Ino-chan lo amo tanto que no me importa, sé que al final él se quedara conmigo por qué así tiene que ser, por qué así será y no me digas nada más.

\- Es que no lo entiendes queremos mucho a Sasuke, pero a todos tus amigos nos molesta que te trate de ese modo, incluso Naruto-kun, tu muy bien sabes que todas esas veces que Sasuke-kun y Naruto-kun han peleado es por qué Naruto-kun no soporta que te use, por qué eso es lo que hace contigo, te usa. Estaban mucho mejor cuando solo eran amigos. Solo quiero que abras los ojos amiga – dijo la rubia al momento que abrazaba a su amiga.

\- Gracias Ino-chan.

\- No tienes que agradecer y ahora ven vamos a retocarte ese maquillaje – dijo Ino mientras tomaba a su amiga de la mano y la llevaba al baño, pero de lo que no se dieron cuenta era que Naruto las observaba sin evitar enojarse por ver llorar a la chica que amaba por alguien que solo la lastimaba y lo peor es que ese alguien era su mejor amigo, su amigo-rival por Sakura, y se dirigió muy furioso a donde se encontraba Sasuke.

\- Eres un maldito desgraciado – grito Naruto al momento que le arrebataba a Sasuke la lata de cerveza que tenía en la mano para después arrogarla al piso.

\- ¿Qué te pasa dobe? Aun no me la terminaba.

\- Y todavía tienes el descaro de burlarte – dijo aquel rubio tomando a Sasuke de la camisa.

\- Suéltame imbécil – dijo el pelinegro soltándose de su amigo – No sé de qué mierdas me hablas.

\- No finjas que no sabes de que te hablo Baka. Dime, ¿Qué le hiciste a Sakura-chan?

\- No sé de qué me hablas, y yo no le hice nada.

\- La acabo de ver con Ino-chan y estaba llorando y estoy seguro que es por ti. Dime, ¿Qué le hiciste?

\- Ya te dije que yo no le hice nada. Y sabes qué. Yo mejor me largo de aquí. Sabía que no debí a ver venido. – ultimo Sasuke al momento que se dirigía a la puerta del apartamento para marcharse del lugar.

 _-"Maldito cobarde"-_ pensaba Naruto mientras lo veía partir.

... ... ...

\- Hermana ¿Ya duermes? – preguntaba Hanabi entrando a la habitación en la que dormiría Hinata.

\- No aún no Hanabi pasa, aunque veo que ya estas adentro – dijo Hinata que salía del baño con el pijama puesto después de haberse duchado.

\- Hinata podría dormir contigo esta noche.

\- Claro que sí, no tienes por qué preguntar Hanabi – menciono la mayor regalándole una dulce sonrisa a su pequeña hermana.

\- Sabes no dejo de pensar en todo lo que nos contó padre – decía la menor recordando la plática que habían tenido ambas chicas con su padre. Su padre les había contado todo lo ocurrido sin necesidad de que ellas lo interrogan, consideraba que ya eran lo suficientemente maduras como para comprenderlo y si no se los había dicho antes era por su propia seguridad, esperaba a que estuvieran a salvo para poder explicarles lo ocurrido.

\- Yo tampoco Hanabi, pero creo que los más prudente es aceptar lo que padre dice y acceder a quedarnos en Japón, lo que ahora necesita de nosotras es nuestro apoyo y comprensión, piensa en madre eso es lo que ella esperaría de nosotras.

\- No digas eso Hinata ni siquiera la conocí y tú tampoco, eras muy pequeña cuando murió.

\- El hecho que no esté con nosotras físicamente no quiere decir que este en nuestros corazones. Entiéndelo Hanabi. – decía la mayor mientras acariciaba con ternura la mejilla de su pequeña hermana. Hanabi siempre sintió un poco de rencor hacia su madre, solía decir que las abandono, que debía a ver luchado más para sobreponerse de su enfermedad por el amor a sus hijas, simplemente no la perdonaba por haber muerto.

\- Como sea. Vamos a dormir, parece que nos esperan días muy largos. – decía la menor al momento que se metía entre las sabanas de esa suave cama. – Buenas noches hermana.

\- Buenas noches Hanabi, descansa. – decía Hinata mientras buscaba su pequeño bolso de mano que cargaba cuando llegaron a esa casa. – _"acaso, será posible, será posible que lo dejara caer cuando me desmaye. Debo ir a buscarlo"_ – pensaba mientras salía de la habitación para ir a buscarlo a la sala, intento avisarle a su hermana pero en cuanto toco cama se quedó profundamente dormida.

Hinata caminaba por la sala buscando entre los sillones su pequeño bolso, estaba casi segura que se debió a ver caído en ese lugar, pero no lograba verlo, claro era obvio, las luces estaban apagadas Hinata pensó que no debía prenderlas para no molestar a nadie – "no puede ser ¿En dónde podrá estar?"

\- ¿Buscabas esto? – pregunto un chico, era uno de los hermanos Uchiha, pero no lograba reconocer cuál de los dos hermanos era por la falta de luz.

... ... ...

 **Continuará…**

Hola mis amados lectores, nuevamente me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía encontradas, hago lo que puedo, pero aquí les traigo un capítulo más, este fue un poco más corto pero quería dejárselos antes del fin de semana ya que no podre escribir en todo el fin de semana, pero los dejare con la duda que quien será él que se encontró con Hina. Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, no olviden dejarme su review si necesitan comentarme algo.

Los quiero….

Saluditos!


	4. Chapter 4: El valor de una mujer

**Título** : La existencia de un alma gemela.

 **Pareja:** Protagonismo de Sasuhina, pero también habrá Naruhina, Sasusaku, Narusaku, Inosai.

 **Advertencia:** En este Fanfic encontraras romance, drama y acción, humor, pero cuidado también puede contener lemon un poco explicito si te molesta no lo leas y si te gusta espero que lo disfrutes.

Esta demás decir que ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sama.

\- Diálogos -

 _-"Pensamientos"_

 _Recuerdos  
_  
(…) cambio de tiempo, lugar o escena.  
 **  
Capítulo 4:** El valor de una mujer.

\- Oye, Naruto-kun ¿Has visto a Sasuke-kun? – preguntaba una pelirosa a su hiperactivo amigo rubio.

\- ¿Por qué Sakura-chan? – contesto un triste y serio Naruto, muy raro en él.

\- Baka, ¿Por qué quiero hablar con él?

\- No… ¿Por qué te haces esto? ¿Por qué sufres por él teme? ¿Por qué siempre terminas llorando por él?, date cuenta que lo mucho que vales tú de una vez por todas.

\- ¡Cierra la boca Naruto!

\- Hay muchos chicos que morirían por esta contigo y tú solo te conformas con unos míseros besos suyos y al final siempre terminas llorando. Eso es masoquismo Sakura-chan – dijo un enojado rubio, pues ya estaba cansado de ver una y otra vez sufrir a su amiga que en realidad era la mujer a la que él siempre había querido. – si tan solo me dieras la oportunidad de demostrarme que tu mereces más que eso.

\- Cállate, ¿Sabes o no? – pregunto ya muy molesta la pelirosa.

\- Se acaba de ir. – dijo Naruto igual o más molesto que ella. – Y ya no va a regresar.

\- ¿Qué le dijiste?, sé que le dijiste algo ¿Se molestó?, porque siempre te metes en lo que no te importa.

\- Por qué me importas Sakura-chan. Y al parecer más de lo que te imaginas.

\- Si se molestó conmigo por tu culpa no te lo perdonare. – reclamo Sakura al momento que se dirigía a la puerta para salir de aquel departamento. – _"maldición Naruto-kun siempre abriendo tu boca de más. Solo espero que aún no estés muy lejos Sasuke-kun"_

… … …

Un atractivo pelinegro de ojos obscuros, tanto como la noche misma, manejaba su auto realmente molesto, cada vez pisaba más el acelerador de su auto al recordar las palabras que su amigo le había dicho momentos antes. _-_ "¡ _Maldito Naruto! – sé repetía mentalmente el Uchiha menor - ¡Maldita sakura! Siempre te he dejado las cosas muy claras, no me gusta que me intenten controlar, no siento nada por ti y nunca voy a sentirlo, porque no lo entiendes de una vez por todas. –_ pensaba él Uchiha mientras se detenía en una tienda de autoservicio para conseguir un poco de alcohol. Entro a la tienda, fue directo a la nevera del lugar, sabia en donde se ubicaba pues no era la primera vez que estaba ahí, tomo un six pack lo pago y regreso a su auto, antes poner en marcha su auto tomo una lata del six la abrió y bebió un largo sorbo de aquel amargo líquido que ya no le causaba la gran cosa. Se puso en marcha nuevamente, no regresaría a su casa, pues ese era el lugar en el que menos quería estar. _– "Maldición creo que fue un grave error haberme enrollado con Sakura, pero, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no puedes ser diferente? ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan ruidosa, escandalosa, histérica?, si tan solo fueras diferente tal vez podría funcionar. –_ bebió nuevamente y siguió manejando. De pronto su móvil que estaba en el asiento del copiloto comenzó a sonar, lo tomo y observo la pantalla, al ver de quien se trababa solo se molestó aún más.

\- ¿Qué quieres Sakura?, creí que quedo claro que no quiero hablar contigo por ahora. – dijo Sasuke con el móvil pegado al oído y con su mano libre seguía conduciendo.

\- Sasuke-kun no cuelgues por favor – se escuchó al otro lado del auricular – Naruto ¿Él te dijo algo?... ¿verdad? ¿Por eso te fuiste? ¿En dónde estás? Dime y ahorita mismo voy a buscarte.

\- No Sakura, quiero estar solo entiendes. Estoy muy enojado y no quiero hacer algo de lo que me arrepienta después.

\- Hare lo que quieras... Todo lo que quieras. – dijo la pelirosa intentando sonar un poco sexy, ella sabía por algunos que otros rumores que él Uchiha solo buscaba una cosa cuando estaba muy enojado y esa cosa era SEXO. Ella jamás había llegado a estos extremos con él Uchiha, no porque ella no lo quisiera, sino porque él Uchiha decía que cuando llegaran a eso, las cosas entre ellos ya no serían las mismas y que quizás ya ni siquiera podría ofrecerle nada más, que todo terminaría entre ellos, incluso su amistad.

\- Mmm ¿Está segura de lo que estás diciendo?

\- Sí. Muy segura. – contesto casi gritando la ojijade sin dudarlo un segundo. - Dime en donde estas por favor, te iré a buscar.

\- Sabes que no me gusta que me ruegues por amor. Lo mejor será que te vayas a tu casa.

\- Y tú sabes que por ti haría todo lo que fuera, todo. – la pelirosa tenía la tonta idea de que cuando por fin él pelinegro y ella tuvieran sexo, este se enamoraría de ella y la haría su novia formal, su única novia. - ¿En dónde estás?

\- Esta bien. ¿En dónde estás? Yo iré a buscarte.

\- Estoy afuera de la estación del metro de Hibiya. – dijo Sakura muy emocionada, por fin se cumpliría su sueño de entregarse al chico que amaba desde niña.

\- No estoy muy lejos, voy para allá. Aún puedes arrepentirte. – dijo el Uchiha antes de colgar.

Dio la vuelta a su auto y se dirigió en la dirección donde se encontraba la pelirosa, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, aún que la verdad no pensaba mucho en ello, solo quería desahogarse, olvidar un poco aquel extraño día que estaba viviendo. Primero su padre lo despertó desde temprano para sermonearlo una vez más y como siempre mencionarle que por que no podía ser como su hermano mayor, después la llegada de los Huyga que le causaba acidez, lo chica desmayada y su hermana histérica, los reclamos de su rubio amigo, él no tenía mucha paciencia y parecía que ese día todo confabulaba en su contra para colmarle la paciencia. Tardo solo unos cuantos minutos para llegar al lugar indicado y basto solo una mirada para ubicar a su amiga de entre la gente del lugar, estaba ahí parada esperando por él, vestía una falda negra muy corta, una pequeña blusa rosada, una chaqueta que hacia juego con su falda y unas negras botas que le llegaban a las pantorrillas, se veía muy sexy para cualquier chico, pero simplemente él no sentía nada, se acercó a ella y abrió la puerta del copiloto. – Entra. – le dijo sin más.

\- Sasuke-kun gracias por venir por mí. – dijo la chica al momento que entraba en el auto y cerraba la puerta.

\- Escucha, si esta arrepentida, mejor te llevare a tu casa. – dijo el inexpresivo Uchiha.

\- ¡NO! – grito la chica – No estoy arrepentida, jamás lo estaría, si estar contigo es lo que más deseo.

Sasuke la miro, no sabía por qué no se valoraba un poco, siguió conduciendo sin decirle ni una palabra más a la chica y así siguieron por unos cuantos minutos más.

\- ¿A dónde vamos Sasuke-kun? – dijo la chica cortando el incómodo silencio – _"porque Sasuke-kun no puede ser más expresivo y cariñoso si él sabe muy bien todo lo que yo siento por él se lo he dicho en más de una ocasión"_

Sasuke entró en un pequeño callejón que vio por el lugar, se detuvo y apago las luces de auto logrando poner a la pelirrosa muy nerviosa.

\- Sasuke-kun ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – dijo Sakura más nerviosa aún – _"Es que acaso pretende que lo hagamos aquí, él sabe que es mi primera vez ¿Por qué me hace esto?"_

\- Creí que dijiste que harías lo que yo quisiera. – dijo él Uchiha esperando que Sakura se arrepentirá, que le pidiera que la llevara a su casa, que era su primera vez y no quería que fuera así y él no la obligaría, pero no fue así.

\- Lo hare. Sasuke yo te amo y estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que t… - fue interrumpida por un salvaje beso por parte del Uchiha, realmente no era lo que ella esperaba e inclusive la lastimaba, pues era muy brusco, pero no le importaba con tal de estar con él.

El beso se alago un poco, hasta que él le pidió que se pasara a los asientos de la parte trasera, cosa que ella obedeció sin reclamo alguno, mientras que él Uchiha la seguía, una vez en la parte trasera siguieron él beso la pelirosa sentía como el pelinegro le quitaba la chamarra con una mano y con la otra acariciaba sus piernas, estaba realmente muy nerviosa y con un poco de miedo, pues era la primera vez y esperaba que al menos no le doliera tanto, recordaba que su amiga Ino le había contado que su primera vez le dolió, pero que después se convertía un dolor placentero al que te vuelves adicta y ella quería experimentar eso y estaba feliz porque estaba apuntó de experimentarlo, salió bruscamente de sus pensamientos al sentir que él pelinegro le jalaba el cabello para hacer su cabeza hacia atrás y poder besar su cuello, ella no sabía que hacer o cómo actuar, así que se quiso sentir valiente y comenzó a meter su mano debajo de la playera del chico y la subió para quitársela. Él Uchiha por su lado se dedicaba a hacer lo que tenía que hacer, le quito la blusa y empujo a la chica para que se acostara en los asientos y levanto su pequeña falda, se puso encima de la asustada joven, eso era lo que él veía en el rosto de esta, no comprendía, si tenía miedo porque no le pedía que parara. La siguió besando y comenzaba a tocar sus pequeñas bragas cuando de pronto a su mente vino la imagen de aquella inconsciente Hyuga entre sus brazos nuevamente, se sobresaltó tanto que se levantó tan rápido como pudo, dejando a la pelirosa muy sorprendida.

\- ¿Sasuke-kun? – Pregunto la asombrada pelirosa, pero él Uchiha parecía no escucharla - ¿Sasuke-kun? – Pregunto nuevamente, pero no recibía respuesta - ¿Sasuke-kun estas bien? – pregunto esta vez tocando su frente para asegurarse que no tuviera friebre.

\- Vístete – dijo el chico dándole sus ropas a la chica.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa, estas bien?

\- Te llevare a tu casa. Vístete. – dijo él pelinegro pasándose nuevamente al lugar del conductor.

\- Pero Sasu…

 _-_ ¡Qué te vistas!, ¿No escuchaste?

La chica comenzó a ponerse sus prendas nuevamente, no sabía porque el actuar de su compañero, termino de vestirse y se pasó al lugar del copiloto, sin decirle nada aunque estaba muy enojada por lo ocurrido. Al ver a la chica vestida, se sorprendió, pensó que seguiría insistiendo pero se alegró de que no fuera así, no tenía ánimos de comenzar una riña con la berrinchuda de su compañera, quizás la había asustado o estaba muy enojada, no lo sabía, pero la verdad tampoco le importaba. Puso en marcha su auto y llevo a la chica a su casa, Sasuke se sorprendió nuevamente porque al llegar, Sakura se bajó del auto sin decirle nada ni siquiera para despedirse, era raro porque ella siempre se despedía de él con un beso aunque este la rechazara cuando no tenía ánimos o simplemente quería a otra chica, siempre había alguna o algunas muy disponibles, estaba claro que Sakura está muy enojada, eso era bueno porque quizás así ella dejaría de intentar enamorarlo para que fuera su novia formal, la vio entrar y se fue de ahí, en el camino nuevamente se detuvo a comprar alcohol, bebía mientras manejaba de regreso a su casa, se preguntaba qué era lo que le estaba pasando porque la imagen de esa chica venía a su mente dos veces seguidas si solo la había visto una vez, será acaso que sintió algún tipo de atracción por ella, no eso no era posible, ni siquiera había visto su cuerpo con toda esa ropa que traía encima, seguía bebiendo, la verdad es que ya se encontraba algo mareado por la rapidez con la que bebió, pero al menos ya no se sentía enojado.

Llego a su casa, estaciono su auto y entro, todas las luces estaban apagadas, al parecer ya todos dormían, eso era bueno, no podía terminar el día con otra discusión con su padre por el estado en el que estaba llegando, no estaba ebrio, solo un poco mareado pero aun así. Camino por la sala para poder subir a su habitación y dormir, el siguiente día era sábado así que no había escuela, de pronto tropezó con algo, pero era tan ágil que no cayo, miro hacia abajo y vio un pequeño bolso blanco, en ese momento recordó a la Hyuga mayor, recordó que esta lo cargaba cuando estos llegaron a su casa, lo levanto y lo vio por unos segundos y sin darse cuenta una sonrisa se dibujó en su rosto _– "hay algo en esta chica, no sé lo que es pero tengo tiempo para descubrirlo, después de todo viviremos y dormiremos en la misma casa por un tiempo"_ – sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien que llegaba al mismo lugar, sonrió aún más cuando vio de quien se trataba, vio a la chica entrar a la sala de estar, caminaba entre los sillones buscado algo, era claro lo que buscaba, pero porque no encendía las luces si es que quería encontrarlo, pero que rara chica, ni siquiera había notado que había alguien más ahí, así que decidió hacérselo saber.

\- ¿Buscabas esto? – pregunto él chico.

Hinata se sobresaltó y pensó que era muy imprudente de su parte andar por la sala a esas horas de la noche, sobre todo porque ellos le estaban dando hospitalidad. Vio a la persona que estaba parada frente a ella, sostenía su bolso y se lo estaba dando, sabía que era uno de los hermanos Uchiha, pero no lograba reconocer cuál de los dos hermanos era por la falta de luz.

\- e…etto yo go..gomen, no q…quería molestar.

\- pero, esto es lo que buscas ¿no? – dijo Sasuke acercándose a la chica para que pudiera verlo ya que pensó que no lo reconocía.

\- Hai, e…es mi bo…bolso – logro decir la chica entre su tartamudeo, se odio mucho hace mucho que no tartamudeaba y este chico la ponía muy muy nerviosa, sobre todo cuando la veía de esa manera en la que lo estaba haciendo justo en ese momento.

\- pues entonces tómalo.

\- g…gracias – dijo tomando el bolso y se dio la vuelta para salir rápido de ese lugar antes de que se desmayara nuevamente.

\- espera – dijo el Uchiha mientras la tomaba de la mano evitando que se fuera. - ¿Eso es esto? ¿Esa es tu forma de agradecerme por haber encontrado tu bolso? – dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

Hinata se sonrojo completamente al instante de sentir la mano del chico sujetando la suya y aún más al escuchar lo que le decía, a que se refería con que si esa era la manera de agradecerle ¿Cómo quería que le agradeciera?

\- Digo, creo que te ahorre el trabajo de buscarlo en la obscuridad y tú solo dices gracias.

\- ¿A qué s…se re…refiere U…Uchiha-san? – dijo la chica muy nerviosa, más porque el chico no la soltaba.

\- Pues no sé cómo agradezcan, o como acostumbran agradecer en Corea, pero aquí lo hacemos así. – dijo Sasuke antes de plantar sus labios en los de la chica.

Hinata estaba estática, no entendía nada, la estaban besando y eso no era todo la estaba besando un completo desconocido y lo más terrible aún es que ese era su primer beso, un completo desconocido le había robado su primer beso. Cuando la Hyuga mayor pudo reaccionar empujo con ambas manos al chico y en ese mismo instante se escuchó un golpe, la mejilla del Uchiha estaba roja y su cara estaba de lado.

\- ¿Qué diablos te pasa? – dijo el Uchiha enojado y sorprendido, era la primera vez que una chica lo rechazaba, normalmente son ellas quienes se le lanzan y eso no era todo era la primera vez que una chica lo bofeteaba.

\- Lo siento – dijo la chica mientras se tapaba la boca con ambas manos.

\- ¿Por qué me golpeas? ¿Qué te pasa? Cualquier chica moriría porque yo la besara, sabes.

\- ¡Pues yo no soy cualquier chica! – dijo Hinata, indignada por lo que acababa de oír, al principio se sintió mal por haber golpeado al Uchiha pero ahora sabía que había hecho lo correcto – él que esté viviendo en su casa no le da derecho a hacer lo que acaba de hacer.

\- Ahhh ¿Así que no eres tan tímida como aparentas Hyuga?

\- y…yo – otra vez se sintió tímida y nerviosa por la mirada del chico – está mal lo que hiso, yo no soy como las mujeres que quizás usted suele tratar, y…yo sé cuál es el valor de una mujer, así que le pido que me respete y que respete mi valor como mujer. – dijo aún con nerviosismo pero trato de escucharse con la mayor seguridad posible para que él Uchiha no quisiera aprovecharse nuevamente de ella.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? – interrumpió una persona que acababa de aparecer encendiendo las luces.

\- Nada, aquí no pasa nada Itachi. – dijo él hermano menor.

\- ¿Estas molestando otra vez a nuestra invitada, Sasuke? – pregunto él mayor - ¿Y esta ebrio otra vez? Sabes que si padre te ve as…

\- Tú no eres nadie para sermonearme. – dijo Sasuke al momento que se iba. - _"El valor de una mujer. Definitivamente eres muy rara Hyuga, rara y diferente a todas" –_ pensaba mientras caminaba hasta su habitación

Itachi y Hinata solo lo vieron irse. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hiso algo? – pregunto Itachi.

\- ehhh sí, digo sí es…estoy bien, Sasuke-san n..no me hiso nada.

\- ¿Estas segura?

\- Hai.

\- vamos te acompaño a tu habitación.- dijo Itachi al momento que Hinata lo seguía – seguro que te sientes fuera de lugar aquí ¿no es así? ¿Debe de ser difícil cambiarse de casa, de país? Y todo en un solo día, sobre todo cuando no lo sabías y no conoces a nadie aquí.

\- Estoy bien Itachi-san.

\- Hey no. No hagas eso, no tienes por qué usar el San, me haces sentir viejo.

\- No e…s mi intención Itachi-san, es por respeto.

\- Si quieres respetarme no utilices el San, ¿Quieres? – dijo él Uchiha sonriéndole.

\- está bien Itachi-kun.

\- Mucho mejor. Y bien mi lady, llegamos a su habitación.

\- Gracias Itachi-sa… digo Itachi-kun.

\- Por nada linda, que descanses y si necesitas algo solo dímelo, cualquier cosa.

\- Gracias Itachi-kun, es muy amable de su parte. – dijo la Hyuga al momento que le dedicaba una sonrisa. – _"es raro, Itachi-kun me pone nerviosa pero el nerviosismo es distinto al de su hermano, Itachi-kun es una persona muy amable" –_ pensaba mientras lo veía irse a su habitación y ella sonreía sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía.

… … …

 **Continuará…**

Aquí les dejo un capítulo más espero que lo disfrutaran tanto como yo disfrute hacerlo. Esta vez demore un poco más pero la verdad es que la escuela me absorbe, pero aquí esta. Menciono mucho a Sakura es este capítulo pero todo es para que entiendan como es la relación que tiene con Sasuke, espero sorprenderlos con la historia y que es lo que pasara para por fin llegar al amado Sasuhina. Quisiera adelantarles cosas sobre lo que ocurrirá, pero sé que no a todos les gustaría.

Bueno les dejo un enorme saludo mis amados lectores y cualquier cosa que deseen decirme pueden hacerlo. Espero sus reviews.

Los quiero.

Final del formulario


	5. Chapter 5: El trato

**Título** : La existencia de un alma gemela.

 **Pareja:** Protagonismo de Sasuhina, pero también habrá Naruhina, Sasusaku, Narusaku, Inosai.

 **Advertencia:** En este Fanfic encontraras romance, drama y acción, humor, pero cuidado también puede contener lemon un poco explicito si te molesta no lo leas y si te gusta espero que lo disfrutes.

Esta demás decir que ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sama.

\- Diálogos -

 _-"Pensamientos"_

 _Recuerdos  
_  
(…) cambio de tiempo, lugar o escena.  
 **  
Capítulo 5:** El trato.

La cálida agua caía sobre él cuerpo muy bien formado del Uchiha menor, había decidido salir a despejarse un rato, después de darse una ducha claro está, se encontraba realmente muy relajado al sentir el agua caer directamente sobre su rostro para después deslizarse por sus pectorales y abdomen bien marcados, que ni siquiera pudo darse cuenta cuando una segunda persona había entrado a la ducha, hasta que escucho algún objeto caer.  
El Uchiha giro lo más rápido que pudo y al ver a la persona que estaba parada frente a él simplemente no podía creerlo, pensaba que todo era parte de su imaginación.  
\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto él Uchiha aun pensando que su mente estaba jugándole una mala broma mientras él agua aún seguía fluyendo - te hice una pregunta ¿Qué haces aquí? - repitió al no obtener repuesta.  
\- Yo. Creo que me he equivocado de habitación - dijo una hermosa chica de ojos perlados al momento que se daba la vuelta para irse.  
\- Espera, no te vayas - dijo el muchacho sujetándola con sus húmedas manos mientras que la chica solo se dedicaba a verlo, él Uchiha sentía que se hipnotizaba solo con ver esos hermosos ojos perlados - puedes quedarte si gustas – dijo al momento que se acercaba para besarla, un intenso y apasionado beso que la chica correspondió de inmediato.  
\- n...no…deberíamos...esto...esta...mal - decía la chica entre besos extremadamente apasionados.  
\- me importa una mierda lo que esté bien o mal - dijo él Uchiha aprisionando a la muchacha contra las paredes del lugar logrando que esta se empapara y empapara cada vez más, cosa que realmente excitaba al Uchiha.  
\- Sasuke hazlo, quiero que lo hagas.  
\- ¿no fuiste tú la que hablo sobre el valor de una mujer? – dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa ladina haciendo ruborizar a la joven.  
\- olvida lo del valor - dijo la chica con una voz tan sexy que hacia levantar y estremecer el sexo del chico.  
Sasuke comenzó a quitar ese estorboso y grande pijama tan rápido como pudo para poder complacer los deseos de la chica que ahora también eran los suyos, se sentía tan ansioso y excitado como nunca antes. En el momento que pensó que había quitado el estorboso pijama, se alejó solo un poco para poder admirar el cuerpo de la joven y en ese instante pudo ver y sentir una intensa luz que le lastimaba los ojos, comenzaba a apretarlos para después intentar abrirlos, hasta que lo consiguió, solo al abrirlos completamente pudo darse cuenta que aquella luz que le interrumpió era la luz del día colándose por su ventana. - _"¿un sueño?"_ \- se preguntó al instante que se levantaba de la cama – _"maldición ¿Qué me está pasando?, creo que me afectó gravemente haber ayudado a esa niña –_ peso él pelinegro cuando noto algo crecido debajo de sus sabanas justo en su entre pierna, era raro pues él no solía tener ese tipo de sueños, no era, como decirlo, necesario pues sus deseos y caprichos sexuales siempre eran concebidos por alguna gustosa mujer.

Sasuke se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño de su habitación para esta vez de verdad darse una ducha con agua muy muy fría, era justo y necesario, una vez en la ducha recordó lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, cuando llego a su casa después de haber estado a punto de aprovecharse de su amiga, porque es así como consideraba a la pelirosa, solo una amiga. _\- Pues no sé cómo agradezcan, o como acostumbran agradecer en Corea, pero aquí lo hacemos así. – dijo Sasuke antes de plantar sus labios en los de la chica._

 _Hinata estaba estática, no entendía nada, la estaban besando y eso no era todo la estaba besando un completo desconocido y lo más terrible aún es que ese era su primer beso, un completo desconocido le había robado su primer beso. Cuando la Hyuga mayor pudo reaccionar empujo con ambas manos al chico y en ese mismo instante se escuchó un golpe, la mejilla del Uchiha estaba roja y su cara estaba de lado._

 _\- ¿Qué diablos te pasa? – dijo el Uchiha enojado y sorprendido, era la primera vez que una chica lo rechazaba, normalmente son ellas quienes se le lanzan y eso no era todo era la primera vez que una chica lo bofeteaba._

 _\- Lo siento – dijo la chica mientras se tapaba la boca con ambas manos._

 _\- ¿Por qué me golpeas? ¿Qué te pasa? Cualquier chica moriría porque yo la besara, sabes._

 _\- ¡Pues yo no soy cualquier chica! – dijo Hinata, indignada por lo que acababa de oír, al principio se sintió mal por haber golpeado al Uchiha pero ahora sabía que había hecho lo correcto – él que esté viviendo en su casa no le da derecho a hacer lo que acaba de hacer._

 _\- Ahhh ¿Así que no eres tan tímida como aparentas Hyuga?_

 _\- y…yo – otra vez se sintió tímida y nerviosa por la mirada del chico – está mal lo que hiso, yo no soy como las mujeres que quizás usted suele tratar, y…yo sé cuál es el valor de una mujer, así que le pido que me respete y que respete mi valor como mujer._

\- El valor de una mujer, me sorprendiste niñita, lástima que seas solo eso, una niña – decía el pelinegro saliendo del baño y buscando sus ropas para vestirse. – Pero no, no voy a corromper a una niña así que será mejor que te saques esa idea de tu cabeza Sasuke Uchiha, además que lo que menos quieres es un problema más con tu padre, lo más prudente será, detesto admitirlo, pero lo más prudente será pedirle disculpas a la Hyuga.

... ... ...

Hinata Hyuga se había levantado desde muy temprano, la verdad es que ni siquiera había podido dormir tan solo de pensar en el beso que le habían robado la noche anterior, la imagen de Sasuke Uchiha besándola le venía a la mente una y otra vez, por lo cual había decidido levantarse y ocupar su mente en otra cosa como cocinar, ella sabía cocinar desde muy pequeña ya que desde que comenzó con su vida escolar ella y su hermana Hanabi habían asistido a un colegio de señoritas en él que entre las actividades extras se encontraban la cocina, costura, jardinería y todo lo que tenía que ver con la formación de una señorita o como solía decir su hermana menor, la formación de una esposa cualquiera, Hinata solía pensar que esa era la razón por la que ella era muy tímida y poco sociable, aunque su hermana menor también había asistido al mismo colegio y era todo lo opuesto a ella, la verdad es que a ella le gustaba mucho asistir a ese colegio, aunque su hermana lo detestara.

Hinata se encontraba terminando el desayuno para toda la familia Uchiha, ella sentía que de alguna forma tenía que mostrarse agradecida por toda la hospitalidad que estos le estaban dando a ella y a su familia, sin contar que ella amaba cocinar y sus profesoras de cocina siempre le alababan su don para la cocina.

\- Hinata-chan ¿Tu sola hiciste todo esto?, no tenías que molestarte. Tú eres nuestra invitada. – decía Mikoto Uchiha cuando entro a la cocina y vio todo lo que había preparado Hinata.

\- n...no es una molestia. Es un p…placer para mí.

\- Hinata-chan todo se ve delicioso. Pero ahora tu siéntate y descansa ya has hecho mucho, yo me encargo de poner la mesa. ¿Está bien? – decía Mikoto con una dulce sonrisa que hiso ruborizar a Hinata. Ver a Mikoto sonreír de ese modo era tan cálido y soñador, por un segundo imagino que la persona que le sonreía era su propia madre.

\- Etto… está bien. Gracias.

Hinata se sentó y veía a Mikoto terminar de poner la mesa y no podía evitar pensar que así hubiera sido ver a su madre, deseaba tanto poder haber vivido más cosas así con su madre, la verdad es que solo tenía un vago recuerdo de ella, eso le entristecía mucho, tanto que si querer una pequeña lagrima rodo por su mejilla, lagrima que no pasó desapercibida por Mikoto que al verla se acercó para sentarse al lado suyo y la abrazo tan dulce y tiernamente como si de su propia hija se tratara, haciendo que la chica terminara de desahogarse. - ¿Te sientes mejor? – pregunto Mikoto al ver que Hinata ya se había calmado.

\- go…gomen, y…yo me siento m…mejor, gracias. – contesto la chica con los ojos aun vidriosos pero mucho mejor después de ese dulce y cálido abrazo.

\- no tienes por qué pedir disculpas, seguro que todo esto es muy duro para ti, tengo entendido que tu padre ya te lo ha explicado todo ¿no es así? – Preguntaba Mikoto recibiendo un asentamiento por parte de la ojiperla – La situación por la que tú y tu familia están pasando está muy difícil y quiero que sepas que cualquier cosa que tu o tu hermana necesiten no duden en pedirlo. Tú madre era muy especial para mí, así que para mí es un placer poder hacer cualquier cosa por sus hijas y yo me encargare de cuidarlas a ustedes como si fueran mis propias hijas y créeme que para mí será todo un gusto ya que siempre anhele tener una hija y como ya verás solo tengo dos varones. – decía una divertida Mikoto.

\- g…gracias Mikoto-san. - decía Hinata mientras veía a Mikoto levantarse para terminar de acomodar la mesa ya que no tardaba mucho en que todos bajaran a desayunar - ¿Mikoto-san?

\- dime Hinata-chan.

\- Etto… u…usted ¿conocía muy bien a mi madre? – preguntaba la chica muy sonrojada y avergonzada, por un instante se arrepintió de a ver hecho una pregunta tan imprudente, pero la verdad es que necesitaba saber qué es lo que ocurría, hace dos días ni siquiera sabía que estas personas existían.

\- Claro, ella era una amiga muy especial, ella fue mi amiga desde que éramos muy pequeñas, era como una hermana para mí.

\- e…entonces, ¿po…por que nosotras, mi hermana y yo no sabíamos nada sobre ustedes?, padre nunca nos habló sobre ustedes y no sabíamos que padre había vivido aquí en Japón, e…es como si no conociera a mi padre, él siempre ha sido muy reservado en sus cosas, p…pero esto, es co…como si él hubiera tenido otra vida antes.

\- Hinata-chan tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar sobre estas cosas y si gustas también puedo contarte cosas sobre tu madre, pero no culpes a tu padre, él tiene que tener sus razones para no habérselos contado antes – decía Mikoto al momento que su esposo y sus hijos llegaban al lugar para sentarse a desayunar, segundos después llegaban Hiashi y Hanabi Hyuga.

El desayuno transcurrió con tranquilidad, claro todos en la mesa felicitaron a Hinata por tan rico desayuno que había preparado, todos excepto Sasuke Uchiha que se mostraba tan serio como siempre, aunque una que otra vez volteaba a ver a Hinata haciéndola ruborizar cada vez que sentía su mirada penetrante, y esta a su vez volteaba una que otra vez a ver a Itachi Uchiha, Hanabi le dedicaba una mirada agria al hermano menor y una sonrisa al hermano mayor, Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha se dedicaban sonrisas y miradas picaras como dos adolescentes enamorados, por su parte Hiashi Hyuga no podía evitar estar pensativo y planeando alguna estrategia para recuperar su empresa lo más antes posible y fue así, entre miradas, como terminaron con el desayuno para después todos levantarse de sus asientos y dirigirse a realizar las actividades que tenían que hacer.

... ... ...

Hinata y Hanabi Hyuga se encontraban en el jardín de la mansión Uchiha, Hinata se dedicaba a admirar y oler una que otra flor, eso era algo que la relajaba mucho, mientras que Hanabi manoteaba de vez en vez para ahuyentar algún insecto que se acercaba.

\- Hermana no sé cómo esto te resulta relajante. – Decía una desesperada Hanabi – oye, ¿sabes que es lo bueno de estar aquí?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que no tenemos que asistir a ese estúpido colegio de señoritas.

\- Pues a mí me preocupan todas las clases que estamos perdiendo y todas las que perderemos por estar aquí. Seguramente tendremos que repetir el año.

\- Nissan. Tú siempre de nerd. Pensemos que esto es como unas buenas vacaciones, además que tú eres toda una erudita y eres la consentida del colegió, estoy segura que no te harán repetir año, además que como veo las cosas, es muy probable que tengamos que asistir a clases aquí, a padre no le parecerá que estemos mucho tiempo sin hacer nada.

\- no había pensado en eso pero quizás tengas razón Hanabi.

\- pues yo, al menos espero que esta vez nos inscriba en un colegió normal y que sea mixto.

\- Hanabi. Lo importante en estos momentos es apoyar a padre. Lo sabes ¿cierto?

\- Sí, sí. Lo sé. – Bufaba la Hyuga menor – Nissan ya me aburrí de estar aquí, subiré a mi habitación ¿vienes?

\- me quedare un rato más, te alcanzare más tarde.

\- como tú digas – decía Hanabi al momento que se daba la vuelta para disponerse a salir del jardín – Oye por ciento estuve hablando con Itachi-kun y dijo que nos llevaría a conocer algunos lugares turísticos de Japón por la tarde, lo digo para que estés enterada y si gustas te ayudare a arreglarte, digo, para que Itachi-kun quede muy impresionado al verte.

\- Hanabi, p…pero que cosas dices – decía la mayor muy sonrojada por lo que acababa de oír y viendo a su pequeña hermana alejarse del lugar, aunque la sola idea de salir con Itachi la ponía muy nerviosa que se quedó pensativa por unos minutos, no sabía cuánto tiempo permaneció así hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

\- Hinata… - logro escuchar la ojiperla sobresaltándose al reconocer la voz de quien la había nombrado.

\- Tu nombre es Hinata ¿verdad?

\- H…hai – respondió muy nerviosa.

\- pues yo soy Sasuke Uchiha, pero creo que ya lo sabes ¿no?

\- H ... hai.

\- ¿Siempre eres así de seria y rara? – pregunto él Uchiha menor sin obtener respuesta, solo veía a la joven temblar por el nerviosismo, estaba claro porque estaba nerviosa, seguramente pensaba que la intentaría besar de nuevo – no te preocupes, no te hare nada, de hecho la razón por la que estoy aquí es para pedirte disculpas.

\- heee ¿di…disculpas? ¿A mí?

\- Sí, como oíste – dijo el pelinegro un poco desesperado, era la primera vez que el gran Sasuke Uchiha le pedía disculpas a una mujer y esta parecía ponérselo difícil, la razón para pedirle disculpas a esta chica era para no meterse en problemas con su padre, ya que si ella llegaba a contarle a alguien lo que ocurrió, seguramente su padre se enteraría y no quería ni pensar en lo que pasaría después – creo que ayer estaba un poco, como decirlo, desubicado, no sabía muy bien lo que hacía y creo que el beso que te di fue una imprudencia de mi parte, no quería asustarte y mucho menos que pensaras mal de mí – _"¿qué acabo de decir? ¿Pensar mal de mí? ¿Pero desde cuando me importa que alguien piense mal de mí o no? Definitivamente esta chica me hace actuar extraño" –_ bueno como sea tu sabes si aceptas mis disculpas o no, ahora me voy que tengo cosas que hacer – ultimo él Uchiha dándose la vuelta para irse del lugar.

\- No se preocupe, e…está bien – dijo Hinata aún más nerviosa de lo ya estaba y haciendo que él Uchiha se detuviera – co…comprendo que estaba muy bebido y eso lo hiso a…actuar de ese modo – _"después de todo alguien como él no se fijaría en alguien como yo"_

\- ¿muy bebido? – Dijo el Uchiha en un tono un tanto burlesco – te equivocas niña, yo no estaba muy bebido como tú dices.

\- e…entonces… ¿Por qué lo hiso?

\- lo mejor será que lo olvides y ya – contesto él chico disponiéndose a irse nuevamente.

\- Es que no puedo – grito Hinata sin darse cuenta que lo había hecho y haciendo detenerse al pelinegro nuevamente.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Por qué no puedes?

\- e…etto y…yo, lo que ocurre es, es que era la primera vez – dijo casi en susurro la muchacha.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? No te escuche – pregunto Sasuke aunque si había logrado oírla pero quería asegurarse de haber oído bien.

\- e…ese era mí, mi p…primer be…be…beso – dijo la chica con la cara tan roja como un tomate y bajando la mirada para ver sus dedos jugar como lo hacía cuando era pequeña.

\- _"no puedo creerlo, de verdad esta niña es tan inocente como parece" –_ entiendo, pues siento así – dijo el chico acercándose a ella, viéndola ponerse cada vez más y más nerviosa – puedo regresártelo, si gustas.

Hinata se sentía tan nerviosa, mareada y definitivamente sonrojada, lo sabía por qué podía sentir sus mejillas muy calientes seguramente por el sonrojo en ellos. – _"¿Él me besara de nuevo?, que se detenga, si él sigue acercándose me desmayare de nuevo" –_ pensaba mientras daba un paso atrás cada vez que sentía al Uchiha acercarse a ella.

\- Es broma – dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa de burla. Pero desde cuando Sasuke Uchiha se comportaba así. – no lo volveré a hacer, creo que sería muy incómodo, sobre todo para ti puesto que viviremos en la misma casa, así que ¿Aceptas mis disculpas?

\- H ... hai, Sasuke-san.

\- Solo Sasuke.

\- ¿Q...qué?

\- que solo me digas Sasuke, no soy tan mayor, no creo que sea mayor que tú por mucho. ¿Cuántos años tienes? – Sasuke se sorprendía al hacer ese tipo de preguntas, ¿Qué le estaba pasando?, pero la verdad es que no le importaba mucho, después de todo era como hablar con una pequeña, además que su madre le pidió que fuera amable con ellas y era más fácil hablar con ella que con la Hyuga menor.

\- e…etto, yo, yo tengo 16.

\- pues mira tengo la misma edad que tú – decía un poco sorprendido pues la chica parecía como 3 o quizás 2 años menor, quizás sea su forma de vestir o actuar, recordaba a sus compañeras de clase, todas solían vestir muy atrevidas y esta chica, no, era muy raro pues ¿qué tipo de cultura tendría en su antiguo país? – bueno como sea yo me voy que tengo cosas qu…

\- Sasuke-kun ¿Estás aquí? – se escuchó interrumpiendo al Uchiha. Ambos chicos dirigieron su mirada a la persona que les había interrumpido, se trataba de Mikoto Uchiha – Hijo te buscan.

\- Si es Sakura dile que no estoy. - _"no estoy de humor para aguantar sus berrinches"_ – pensó mientras veía llegar a su rubio amigo - ¿Qué haces aquí dobe?

\- Hey tranquilo teme, solo quería hablar contigo. – dijo Naruto dirigiendo su mirada automáticamente a la chica de ojos perlados que estaba parada a un lado de su amigo haciéndola sonrojar.

\- Bueno yo los dejos chicos, tengo que trabajar. – Dijo Mikoto. (Mikoto era una Psicóloga, era un trabajo que no le dejaba muchas ganancias económicas, pero que realmente amaba, lo hacía por simple gusto y como Fugaku Uchiha siempre la apoyaba en todo dejaba que se dedicara a lo que le gustaba por el simple hecho de verla feliz. Fugaku Uchiha parecía ser el hombre más frio, serio y con el carácter más fuerte del mundo, pero simplemente esa mujer lo hacía cambiar) – Naruto-kun estás en tu casa.

\- Gracias Mikoto-san – decía el rubio con un poco de sonrojo, pensaba que siempre era un placer hablar con la madre de Sasuke - " _si tan solo Sasuke tuviera un poco de la amabilidad que tiene su madre"_ – Teme vengo a hablar contigo – decía Naruto acercándose a Sasuke y Hinata - pero si estas ocupado regreso después - decía viendo a Hinata.

\- yo…yo… yo, ya me iba – menciono la chica – con permiso – dijo caminando lo más rápido que podía para dejar a los chicos solos.

\- ¿Quién es ella? – pregunto el rubio.

\- no viniste a preguntarme sobre ella o ¿sí?

\- ¿Por qué siempre eres tan amargado?

\- ¿sobre qué quieres hablar?, te advierto que si es sobre Sakura, mejor vete. – dijo él Uchiha caminado hacia un banco que estaba cerca de ellos y sentarse.

\- pues algo así – contesto el rubio sentándose al lado de su amigo – Sasuke, sé que no debo de meterme en lo que pasa entre tú y Sakura, pero no puedo evitarlo, tú sabes muy bien lo que yo siento por ella.

\- entonces, ¿Porque me pediste que tuviera algo con ella? Te dije desde un principio que no tenía intenciones de hacerla mi novia.

\- porque quería verla feliz y ella solo será feliz si está contigo. Y porque creí que si tenías más que una amistad con ella te enamorarías, pero creo que tú no sabes lo que es eso – contesto el rubio mirando a su amigo pelinegro con un poco de coraje.

\- pues, pierdes tu tiempo, no tengo intenciones de enamorarme de nadie, ni siquiera sé si algún día quiero tener una novia formal – dijo él Uchiha con la mirada perdida entre las flores del jardín.

\- ¿Entonces piensas pasar toda tu vida probando y probando a cuanta chica se te cruce en el camino? – Reclamaba el rubio – Algún día encontraras a una mujer que te haga sufrir como tú lo haces con ellas, y ese día te arrepentirás y yo estaré ahí para burlarme de ti.

\- Lo dudo – contesto el pelinegro con una sonrisa burlona – eso nunca va a pasar, ni siquiera creo que exista una mujer que me haga sentir algo parecido. No existe una mujer lo suficientemente buena para mí.

\- Tan arrogante como siempre. Entonces, ¿no crees en el alma gemela, la media naranja, él uno para él otro, él tu y yo para siempre?

\- Esas cosas son puras idioteces. Yo no creo en nada de eso, solo alguien tan cursi como tú creerían en algo así – contesto él Uchiha poniéndose de pie y metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos – y quiero que sepas que hablare con Sakura para terminar con todo esto, ¿no sé porque te hice caso en primer lugar?, estábamos mejor como amigos, no me molestaba tanto y ahora se siente dueña de mí todo el tiempo.

\- ¡No! teme no puedes hacer eso, no la dejes, la destrozarías - grito el rubio poniéndose de pie también.

\- Ya me aburrí, y no me impedirás hablar con ella.

\- Eres un maldito solo te aprovéchate de su inocencia y ahora dices que ya te aburriste. – dijo muy enojado Naruto al momento que sujetaba fuertemente de la camisa a Sasuke.

\- Yo no me he aprovechado de ella. Sakura y yo no hemos tenido sexo, si a eso te refieres. Además todo esto fue idea tuya, lo hice por ti más que por mí.

\- De verdad ella y tu ¿no? – mencionaba el rubio soltando a su amigo.

\- No. Y no soy tan malo como todos creen Naruto.

\- Entonces, no lo hagas, no dejes a Sakura. Hazla tu novia formal – decía Naruto mientras el pelinegro ponía cara de odio – solo un tiempo, te pido como amigo que intentes ser el novio de Sakura, sin estar con ninguna otra chica, claro está.

\- Definitivamente no Naruto.

\- Vamos Sasuke, solo un tiempo, seis meses y si en esos seis meses no logras sentir nada por ella puedes dejarla y no te reclamare más y no te volveré a molestar con esto. – dijo Naruto viendo a Sasuke dudar por lo dicho. – Sera acaso que ¿Tienes miedo?

\- Porque tendría miedo.

\- Miedo a enamorarte de ella y tragarte tus palabras.

\- Ya te dije que eso jamás pasara.

\- Entonces porque no aceptas el reto, miedosito. – Naruto sabía que esas palabras cabrearían a su amigo, eran las mismas palabras que Sasuke había usado una vez en él y también sabía que su amigo nunca decía que no a un reto.

\- Que sea un mes.

\- Cinco.

\- uno y medio.

\- cuatro.

\- dos.

\- tres.

\- dos y medio.

\- Tres. En dos meses y medio no te dará tiempo de conocerla bien.

\- Esta bien Naruto, pero después de eso no quiero que me vuelvas a molestar con lo mismo.

\- No lo hare, bueno, que si te enamoras de ella no será necesario. Y te recuerdo que en este tiempo, no puedes estar con nadie más. Vamos a casa de Sakura de una vez para que hables con ella.

\- No. Hoy no. Sera el lunes en la escuela.

\- Este bien el lunes será. Pero es un trato Sasuke – decía Naruto al momento que le daba la mano a su amigo pelinegro para cerrar el trato y este dudo un poco pero al final estrecho la mano de su amigo cerrando el trato.

\- Y si ya terminaste de hablar me voy, tengo que ir a un lugar y ya voy retrasado.

\- ¿Vas con una chica?, por eso quisiste iniciar con el trato hasta el lunes ¿cierto?

\- No. – decía el Uchiha caminando para salir del lugar.

\- Si no es así entonces te acompañare. – decía el rubio siguiendo a su amigo.

\- Haz lo que quieras – contesto Sasuke – _"maldición estos serán los tres meses más largos de toda mi vida"_

 **... ... ...**

 **Continuara…**

 **... ... ...**

Hola mis amigos lectores, espero que disfrutaran mucho esta capitulo, lo hago con todo mi cariño para todos ustedes. Estos capítulos son como una pequeña introducción, espero que no se aburrieran pero ya vienen los capítulos bueno y divertidos, en el próximo nuestro Sasuki se llevara una gran sorpresa y habrá un poquitín de Itahina también, solo ténganme un poquito de paciencia por favor.

Lo quiero mucho mis lectores Sasuhinas y disculpen por las faltas de ortografía, les prometo que pongo todo mi esfuerzo pero a veces se me pasan unas palabritas aunque lo lea una y otra vez antes de subirlo.

Saluditos.


	6. Chapter 6: ¿Celos?

**Título** : La existencia de un alma gemela.

 **Pareja:** Protagonismo de Sasuhina, pero también habrá Naruhina, Sasusaku, Narusaku, Inosai.

 **Advertencia:** En este Fanfic encontraras romance, drama y acción, humor, pero cuidado también puede contener lemon un poco explicito si te molesta no lo leas y si te gusta espero que lo disfrutes.

Esta demás decir que ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sama.

\- Diálogos -

 _-"Pensamientos"_

 _Recuerdos  
_  
(…) cambio de tiempo, lugar o escena.  
 **  
Capítulo 6:** ¿Celos?

Itachi Uchiha se encontraba acompañado de dos hermosas chicas de ojos aperlados en el Santuario Meiji, tal y como prometió a la Hyuga menor había llevado a ambas chicas a conocer algunos lugares turísticos de Japón ya que era la primera vez que las Hyuga estaban ahí, ya habían visitado algunos otros lugares como el palacio imperial, el museo Ghibli, Yoyogi Park, entre otros lugares. Ya se había hecho un poco tarde y él Uchiha pensaba que ya era hora de regresar, pero antes.

\- ¿Tienen hambre? – preguntaba él pelinegro.

\- Mucha, de verdad pensé que no lo preguntarías – decía la Hyuga menor.

\- ¡Hanabi! – contesto la mayor con un tono de vergüenza y nerviosismo por lo dicho por su hermana pequeña.

\- No te preocupes Hinata, ella tiene razón, hace mucho que comimos. Creo que soy un mal guía – dijo el Uchiha con un todo de drama y burla a la vez.

\- ¡No!, I…Itachi-kun, no…no diga eso, usted ha sido muy amable en traernos a conocer e…estos bellos lugares. Se lo agradezco.

\- Si, Hinata-nissan muy amable, pero es cierto también es un mal guía.

\- Basta Hanabi.

\- Jajaja bueno, creo que será mejor buscar un lugar en donde comer. – Menciono el Uchiha para después guiar a las Hyuga hasta un centro comercial donde entraron a un pequeño restaurante de comida típica de Japón. – Creo que como buen guía debo invitarlas a comer algo típico de Japón. Ustedes ordenen lo que gusten yo tengo que ir al baño. Ahora regreso – dijo Itachi y después se retiró dejando a las chicas solas por un momento.

\- Es muy lindo ¿No lo crees nissan? – dijo la Hyuga menor a su hermana mientras veían al Uchiha caminar.

\- Ha…Hanabi, pero que c…cosas dices.

\- Vamos hermanita, estás conmigo, no es necesario ocultarlo ¿Te gusta verdad? – Dijo Hanabi, con una miradilla picara mientras que Hinata se sonrojaba completamente – Tu silencio solo lo confirma.

\- N…no…

\- ¿Noooo? – pregunto casi gritando la menor, pero se controló cuando noto las miradas de algunas personas cercanas a ellas.

\- N…no es c…correcto.

\- ¿Y porque no lo seria Hinata? Es muy lindo, atento y realmente muy muy guapo y sexy también. Es el hombre perfecto.

\- P…pero es mayor que yo.

\- Pero, si te gusta ¿cierto?

\- No lo s…se. Nunca antes me había fijado en algún chico. No estoy s…segura.

\- Y como no, si te la vivías en el colegio y si no estabas en el colegio te encontrabas encerrada entre tu caballete, pinturas y brochas (Hinata siempre fue una chica, como decirlo, poco sociable, el principal hobby de Hinata era la pintura, ella realmente amaba pintar y era muy buena para eso, desde corta edad demostró tener talento para la pintura, Hanabi siempre le decía que debería exponer todas su bellas pinturas y no tener tan oculto su talento, que se sintiera orgullosa, pero a decir verdad la única persona que había visto cada una de sus pintura era su pequeña hermana, gracias a que era muy tímida no permitía que nadie más la viera, solía decir que no era tan buena como decía Hanabi, sin contar que su padre siempre menciono que un artista no tiene lugar en este mundo, que un artista solo era un hippie bueno para nada, pero eso no importaba porque cada vez que ella pintaba se sentía llena, feliz, viva y jamás quería dejar de sentir ese sentimiento) . Hinata que te guste alguien es maravilloso, es estar feliz todo el tiempo, tener un motivo para sonreír, tenerlo en tus pensamientos siempre, querer ver a esa persona a cada instante, sentir mariposas en el estómago cada que lo vez, nerviosismo cada que se acerca a ti, que te guste alguien es sentirse vivo, ser feliz porque esa persona sea feliz. – decía la menor con alegría y un poco de sonrojo en las mejillas.

Hinata pensaba que sentir todo eso por una persona seria fantástico, pero se preguntaba ¿Ella sentía todo eso por Itachi Uchiha? ¿Cómo podía sentirlo si tenía un solo día de conocerlo? – Hanabi-nissan ¿Tú has sentido todo eso por alguien? – pregunto viendo a su pequeña hermana ponerse un poco nerviosa.

\- Eso no importa Nissan, lo importante es si ¿Tú sientes eso por Itachi-kun?

\- E…etto, y…yo, yo no estoy segura.

\- Pues solo hay una forma de averiguarlo hermanita– dijo la menor poniendo ambas manos en los hombros de Hinata, poniéndola un poco nerviosa.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Tienes que besarlo.

… … …

\- Una moto. ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste antes? – reclamaba un mareado Naruto después de bajarse de una moto que era manejada por Sasuke Uchiha.

\- Yo no te invite a venir, tú viniste porque quisiste – contesto el pelinegro sin darle mucha importancia a los reclamos de su amigo rubio – además si tanto te molestaba te hubieras regresado en autobús.

\- ¿Y porque compraste una moto? – preguntaba el rubio siendo ignorado por Sasuke mientras lo veía entrar al centro comercial para después seguirlo – te hice una pregunta, contesta ¿Porque compraste una moto?

\- No es de tu incumbencia dobe.

\- La pregunta sería ¿Por qué eres tan amargado?

\- Cierra la boca perdedor.

\- Y entonces ¿Porque compraste una moto si tú tienes auto? – insistió Naruto mientras ponía sus manos sobre su cabeza y caminaban por distintos pasillos del centro comercial.

\- Un amigo del idiota de Itachi me la ofreció y pensé que sería bueno cambiar, además que con una moto sería más fácil avanzar cuando hay tráfico, eso es algo que realmente detesto.

\- _"¿hay algo que no detestes?" -_ Ya veo. Y ahora ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

\- Necesito compra algunas cosas.

\- ¿Qué cosas?

\- Podrías cerrar la boca de una vez y dejar de preguntar tonterías.

\- ¡TEME! Y por ciento ya pensaste ¿Cómo te vas a declarar a Sakura-chan?

\- No. Y no me fastidies con eso, ya te dije que lo hare el lunes – contesto el pelinegro para después entrar a una de las tiendas del enorme centro comercial.

\- Espera – contesto el rubio siguiéndolo – Ya veo necesitas equipar tu nueva moto. Deberías comparar un casco, porque no me volveré a subir a esa cosa sin un casco.

\- Que bueno que lo dices para no comprarlo – decía el Uchiha mientras observaba algunas cosas que compraría.

\- Es insoportable tu amargura, mejor te espero afuera – contesto Naruto sin recibir respuesta alguna de su amigo y salió tratando de ubicar con sus ojos azules algún lugar para comer algo ya que su estómago se lo pedía desde hacía ya un rato y lo hiso pudo ubicar un pasillo donde habían muchos lugares de comida. Después de aproximadamente unos 10 minutos el pelinegro salió de la tienda con las pocas cosas que había comprado, entre ellas un casco que le dio a Naruto.

\- vamos – ordeno el Uchiha.

\- espera, pensaba que ya que estamos aquí podríamos comer algo. Muero de hambre.

\- ¿Cuándo no? por eso no me gusta salir contigo dobe, siempre quieres comer ¿Qué nunca te llenas? – decía Sasuke ya muy malhumorado.

\- Vamos teme, ya es muy tarde y no hemos comido nada ¿Me vas a decir que tú no tienes hambre? – pregunto el rubio mientras veía que Sasuke estaba a punto de contestar pero un ruidillo proveniente de su estómago lo interrumpió, juraría que lo vio sonrojarse un poco, pero estaba claro que no se preguntaría o haría algún comentario al respecto, claro, hacerlo era como una sentencia de muerte.

\- está bien vamos, pero que sea rápido – contesto él pelinegro mientras avanzaba entre la gente para buscar algún lugar apropiado para comer, ciertamente le urgía salir del lugar, no le agradaban mucho los lugares con mucha gente, sobre todo con tantas mujeres viéndolo como si quisieran comérselo en ese mismo instante.

\- Ya quiero comer un gran tazón de ramen de cerdo – decía el rubio con un gran brillo en los ojos, mientras él Uchiha ponía cara de fastidio.

Sasuke se encontraba ya de muy mal humor, lograba escuchar algunos cuchicheos de las chicas que pasaban y lo veían, cosas como: que guapo, es muy atractivo, que sexy, etc. y eso lo ponía de malas, pero su mal humor aumento cuando a unos cuantos metros de él vio algo que realmente fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ahora si se encontraba muy cabreado, sentía ganas de golpear algo y su rubio amigo que caminaba al lado suyo hablando de todo tipo de tonterías hacia todo para ser él la cosa que golpeara, se sintió tan frustrado que llego a la conclusión que lo mejor sería largarse de ahí para no terminar usando a su amigo como saco golpeador, y así lo hiso, arrebato el casco que las manos de su amigo que minutos antes le había dado, se dio la vuelta y sin decir nada se marchó del lugar dejando muy sorprendido al rubio, por un instante pensó en seguirlo pero su estómago reclamaba por comida así que fue a buscar algo de comer, pensando en que más tarde llamaría a su amigo.

 _\- "maldita sea ¿Qué me está pasando?, maldito Naruto, siempre me fastidias el día, no sé porque soy tu amigo" –_ pensaba el Uchiha mientras caminaba a paso rápido hacia su nueva moto, al llegar se puso el casco, aseguro sus compras, se montó en la moto y se marchó a gran velocidad – Ya quiero ver la cara que pondrás cuando veas esta moto Fugaku Uchiha– menciono Sasuke, lo único que buscaba en estos momentos era una discusión para sacar su coraje y frustración y automáticamente pensó en su padre.

… … …

Tres chicos se encontraban parados afuera de la puerta del restaurante a punto de irse del lugar, la comida de Itachi con las Hyuga había sido muy placentera, se la pasaron muy bien, platicaron de muchas cosas y se conocieron mejor los tres, Hanabi cada vez más estaba segura de que haría cualquier cosa para que su hermana e Itachi Uchiha terminaran como pareja, sabía que a su hermana le gustaba él Uchiha y tal parecía que él Uchiha también gustaba de su hermana, ahora el asunto era que ambos lo aceptaran y comenzaran a salir.

\- Lo siento. Creo que tengo que ir al baño antes de irnos. Ustedes quédense aquí que ahora vuelvo – decía la Hyuga menor mientras se daba la vuelta para entrar de nuevo al restaurante pero antes de irse volteo a ver a Hinata y le giño el ojo haciendo que esta se pusiera muy nerviosa.

\- n…no tardes nissan – dijo la mayor en un tono de nerviosismo, estaba completamente sonrojada, no sabía qué hacer, como actuar o que decir, estaba ahí parada enfrente del encantador Itachi Uchiha, pensaba en que su hermana menor tenía razón él era muy atractivo, muy lindo, atento y muy sexy también – " _¿pero en que estás pensando Hinata?" –_ se recrimino a ella misma por pensar en ese tipo de cosas, ella no era así.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Hinata? – pregunto él Uchiha ya que la había visto temblar un poco.

\- H…hai – contesto la chica sonrojándose aún más si es que era posible. Y en ese momento recordó la plática que había tenido con su hermana cuando estaban solas.

 _\- Pues solo hay una forma de averiguarlo hermanita– dijo la menor poniendo ambas manos en los hombros de Hinata, poniéndola un poco nerviosa._

 _\- ¿Cómo?_

 _\- Tienes que besarlo._

 _\- ¿QUÉ? N…no, no podría hacer eso._

 _\- ¿Por qué? Apuesto a que te encantaría besarlo ¿a que sí nissan?_

 _\- y…yo, yo…_

 _\- primero tienes que dejar de ponerte tan nerviosa y no tartamudees, ya no lo hacías y desde que llegamos aquí volviste a hacerlo._

 _\- go…gomen, pero…pero y si y…yo no le gusto y s…solo piensa mal de mí._

 _-Hinata tienes que ser más valiente, arriesgarte y vivir. Si no lo intentas nunca lo sabrás. Y apuesto a que también le gustas, he visto cómo te mira._

 _\- ¿Cómo me mira?_

 _\- Si, como si te saboreara con la mente, bueno tal vez exagere, pero si le gustas._

 _\- Etto ... Etto ..._

 _-¿Qué pasa?_

 _\- y…yo, yo no sé cómo hacerlo_

 _\- es cierto olvide que nunca has besado o te han besado – dijo la menor mientras la mayor bajaba la mirada, eso no era del todo cierto pensó Hinata pues la noche anterior había sido besada por Sasuke Uchiha, pero no se lo diría jamás a Hanabi – pero te diré como hacerlo._

 _\- ¿QUÉ?_

 _\- Si, no están difícil, solo tienes que dejarte llevar – dijo Hanabi al momento que agarraba a su hermana con sus manos, una mano a cada lado del rostro de Hinata – lo sujetas de este modo y simplemente lo besas – dijo soltando a la sonrojada Hinata – cuando te corresponda el beso solo te dejas guiar por él y para que sea más fácil cierras los ojos._

 _\- n…no sé si pueda hacerlo._

 _\- lo harás, yo sé que lo harás, cuando salgamos de aquí, los dejare un momento a solas y tu aprovecharas ese momento para hacerlo. –_ Hinata sabía que ese era el momento del que hablaba Hanabi.

\- ¿Segura que estas bien? – volvió a preguntar él Uchiha al momento que se agachaba un poco para estar a la altura de la hyuga.

\- Hai… – _"es ahora o nunca" –_ pensó Hinata y en ese mismo momento levanto sus manos para ponerlas, una a cada lado del rostro de Itachi, cerró los ojos y planto sus labios en los del joven Uchiha dejando a Itachi muy sorprendido y abrió su grandes ojos negros en señal se asombró, simplemente no sabía qué hacer, pasaron unos cuantos segundos y Hinata sintió que él pelinegro no respondía su beso, sentía que se moría de la vergüenza y cuando estaba a punto de alegarse del chico sintió como este la sujetaba de la cintura y correspondía su beso con mucha ternura.

Hanabi se había alejado de los dos jóvenes pero se había asegurado de quedarse en un lugar en donde podía ver lo que ocurría con su hermana e Itachi y en el momento en el que vio que su hermana se había atrevido a besar al Uchiha y que este le había correspondido se sintió tan feliz y orgullosa de su hermana que broto una pequeña lagrima de su aperlado ojo – _"mi hermanita ya ha crecido" –_ pensó la menor, pero de lo que nadie se percato era de que aparte de las personas que pasaban cerca de los que se besaban, había otra persona que había visto ese beso y se trataba de Sasuke Uchiha.

… … …

\- ¿Hijo hace mucho que llegaste? – preguntaba Mikoto Uchiha a su hijo menor, que se encontraba en una de las tantas habitaciones solas de la casa.

\- Algo – contesto Sasuke mirando por una ventana que daba asía fuera de la casa.

\- ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer?

\- No tengo hambre. Gracias, pero quiero estar solo mamá.

\- ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Sí.

\- Está bien te dejo solo. Iré a ver qué tal les fue a las chicas con tu hermano.

\- ¿Ya están aquí? – pregunto él pelinegro volteando a ver a su madre.

\- Si hace como 10 minutos que llegaron – contesto la mujer viendo como su hijo menor caminaba rápidamente para salir de la habitación, tal parecía que iba con su hermano, la pregunta era ¿Qué es lo que había pasado esta vez con sus dos hijos?, pues sabía reconocer esa mirada de Sasuke, la ponía cada vez que iba a pelear con su hermano mayor, así que lo siguió para asegurarse de que no fuera grave y si, tenía razón, Sasuke llego hasta la sala de estar que era donde se encontraba el mayor solo, pues las chicas ya se había ido a sus habitaciones.

\- ¿Qué demonios es lo que pretendes? – pregunto Sasuke a su hermano dedicándole una mirada retadora, mientras eran observados por su madre.

\- No sé de qué me hablas hermanito.

\- No me digas hermanito, sabes que lo detesto.

\- Está bien. Hermano.

\- Sasuke, solo Sasuke ¿entendiste?

\- Está bien, Solo Sasuke.

\- No te quieras hacer el graciosito conmigo. ¿Dime que pretendes?

\- Te repito que no sé qué me hablas. Sasuke.

\- ¿Por qué la besaste?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Eres idiota ¿o solo te haces? A la Hyuga, ¿Por qué la besaste?

\- ¿A la Hyuga? ¿Qué Hyuga? ¿De qué hablas Sasuke? – pregunto esta vez Mikoto, quería asegurarse de haber oído bien.

\- Este idiota, lo vi besando a la Hyuga mayor en el centro comercial – contesto él menor señalando a su hermano con el dedo.

\- ¿A Hinata? ¿Eso es cierto Itachi? – pregunto la madre.

\- Claro que es cierto, yo los vi, o ¿Lo vas a negar?

\- No. Es cierto, nos besamos – contesto él mayor haciendo que Sasuke se enojara aún más.

\- Itachi ¿Por qué? – Pregunto nuevamente la madre – Si Hiashi se entera s…

\- No se enterara, no tiene porqué, no si nadie se lo dice – interrumpió él mayor.

\- Eres un maldito, bastardo, descarado – contesto Sasuke caminando directo asía su hermano preparando un buen golpe.

\- Y a todo esto ¿A ti en que te afecta?, Sasuke – menciono haciendo que él menor se detuviera.

\- No es que me afecte. – respondió Sasuke un poco nervioso, pero era cierto, a él en que le afectaba que su hermano besara a la chica que él había besado una noche antes, quizás era eso, como él la había besado primero sentía que tenía más derecho sobre la Hyuga o quizás sentía que le pertenecía de algún modo, después de todo él había sido su primer beso.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Me da igual que la besaras a ella o a cualquier otra, pero si no mal recuerdo tú tienes novia Itachi.

\- Creo que tú hermanito, eres el menos indicado de hablarme sobre eso. Te recuerdo que tú también eres novio de Sakura y eso no te impide besar a otras chicas.

\- Sakura no es mi novia.

\- Como sea. No creo que sea asunto tuyo el que bese a Hinata o no. O será acaso que ¿Tienes celos? – pregunto viendo a su hermano poner una cara de duda, para Itachi estaba claro la razón del reclamo de Sasuke eran eso, celos. – Estoy en lo cierto ¿verdad?

\- No digas estupideces, porque tendría celos – contesto él menor no muy seguro de lo dicho, será cierto, ¿Él gran Sasuke Uchiha tiene celos? Celos de esa insignificante mujer, no, eso no podría ser cierto.

\- Bueno como tú digas, ahora los dejo, iré a darle las buenas noches a Hinata – dijo Itachi con una sonrisa ladina al momento que se iba del lugar dejando a su hermano con una pelea mental contra él mismo y muy, pero muy enojado.

… … …

Sasuke se encontraba en su habitación terminando de ponerse el uniforme escolar, ya era lunes, hoy era él día en el que le pediría a Sakura que fuera su novia, estaba arrepentido de haber aceptado el trato más que nada porque no se veía como novio de Sakura, pero él no era de los que rompen los tratos así como sí y mucho menos si se trataba de Naruto, por unos segundos pensó en lo que había ocurrido desde que vio a su hermano mayor besar a Hinata, desde que tuvo aquella discusión con su hermano no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra, como es que se había atrevido a llamarlo celoso y sobre todo con alguien que apenas y había conocido, por supuesto que tampoco le había dirigido la palabra a Hinata, la había visto de reojo una que otra vez y en esas ocasiones pudo notar algo de tristeza en su mirada, pero supuso que era por la situación que estaba pasando su familia.

Sasuke había terminado de vestirse, tomo su mochila y camino hacia la puerta de su habitación pero antes de salir, se detuvo y metió la mano en la bolsa derecha de su pantalón y saco su móvil, se fue directamente a los mensajes y comenzó a escribir: **"Te veré 20 minutos antes de que comiencen las clases, atrás de la escuela, no me hagas esperar, si lo haces me voy",** busco el nombre de Sakura Haruno en sus contactos y envió el mensaje – _" hoy comenzara mi martirio" –_ pensó para después salir de su habitación e irse a la escuela.

… … …

 **Continuara…**

Hola mis amados lectores, me gustaría saber que les está pareciendo mi pequeña historia y que esperan que pase después.

Me disculpo si me como algunas letras y por mi mala ortografía, aun así espero que me sigan leyendo.

Espero actualizar muy pronto y que creen estoy pensando en comenzar a escribir otra historia Sasuhina por supesto, pensé en algo de vampiros, Sasuke y Hinata como vampiros ¿Qué les parece? A mí me agrada la idea, pero me agradaría saber que opinan ustedes ¿la leerían?

Espero sus review aquí a bajito con sus opiniones malas y buenas, todo es aceptable, ya sea para esta historia o por la que pienso planear escribir, claro solo lo hare si ustedes lo aprueban.

Saluditos. Los quiero.


	7. Chapter 7: He visto un ángel

**Título:** La existencia de un alma gemela.

 **Pareja:** Protagonismo de Sasuhina, pero también habrá Naruhina, Sasusaku, Narusaku, Inosai.

 **Advertencia:** En este Fanfic encontraras romance, drama y acción, humor, pero cuidado también puede contener lemon un poco explicito si te molesta no lo leas y si te gusta espero que lo disfrutes.

Esta demás decir que ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sama.

\- Diálogos -

-"Pensamientos"

Recuerdos

(…) cambio de tiempo, lugar o escena.

 **Capítulo 7:** He visto ángel.

En aquella habitación se escuchó la melodía de alguna canción de moda despertando a una linda pelirosa, abrió de un solo golpe sus lindos ojos verdes, estaba un poco desubicada pero volteo a ver el pequeño buro que estaba a un lado de su cama, vio su móvil que aún se escuchaba sonar.

– Creo que debería cambiar mi tono. ¿Quién será?, de seguro es el molesto de Naruto-kun – Se preguntó mientras tomaba el móvil y veía la hora - ¡QUÉ! Pero si es tardísimo, maldito despertador – dijo para levantarse lo más rápido que podía de su cómoda cama, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio el remitente del mensaje - ¿Un mensaje de Sasuke-kun? – susurro y lo abrió inmediatamente para leerlo **"Te veré 20 minutos antes de que comiencen las clases, atrás de la escuela, no me hagas esperar, si lo haces me voy"** – maldita sea y hoy justamente tenía que dejar de funcionar el maldito despertador, no llegare a tiempo – decía mientras se metía al baño de su habitación para darse una ducha que duraría menos de 5 minutos, salió y comenzó a ponerse el uniforme escolar - ¿Qué será lo que me dirá Sasuke-kun? ¿Estará enfadado conmigo por lo del viernes en la noche?, no debí ser tan insistente ¿Y si quiere dejarme? ¿Y si me pide que ya no lo moleste más? ¿Quizás que ya no le hable?, ohh kami-sama por favor has que Sasuke no me pida nada de eso – decía la ojijade mientras salía a toda prisa de su casa para encontrarse con él moreno.

… … …

\- Con un demonio, ¿Dónde diablos esta Sakura? – decía realmente muy enfadado él Uchiha menor – le dije que fuera puntual – dijo golpeando la pared con el puño, ya estaba muy impaciente, la verdad es que no tenía mucho que había llegado al lugar, pero detestaba esperar sobre todo cuando de mujeres se trataba – Es todo me largo de aquí – dijo para después caminar con dirección a sus clases.

\- ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Sasuke-kun! Espera no te vayas – gritaba una pelirosa que se acercaba corriendo hacia donde estaba Sasuke.

\- Creo que deje muy claro que tenías que ser puntual – dijo el pelinegro con una cara de gran disgusto pues pensó que si ella no llegaba ya no sería problema suyo.

\- De verdad lo siento mucho – dijo Sakura haciendo una pequeña reverencia en forma de disculpa – Sasuke-kun si es por lo del viernes quiero que sepas que yo l…

\- Sal conmigo – interrumpió Sasuke haciendo que la chica se quedara completamente perpleja. – ¿No vas a contestarme? – Pregunto después de unos minutos de silencio, parecía que la chica no daba crédito a lo que había oído - ¿Sakura?

\- Lo siento Sasuke-kun, claro ¿A dónde quieres que vallamos?

\- "que fastidio, ¿Por qué me hace las cosas más difíciles?" – me refiero a que si quieres salir conmigo, solo conmigo.

\- ¿Me estas pidiendo que sea tu novia? - dijo la ojijade con una enorme sonrisa y la cara iluminada.

\- "Se puede ser más tonta" – Bueno si, a eso me refiero.

\- ¡AHHHHHH! – se oyó de la chica para después lanzarse sobre el pelinegro que más que feliz parecía como si lo llevaran a su juicio final – ¡Claro!, por supuesto que sí. Sasuke-kun no sabes cuánto he esperado este momento.

\- Espera vamos a dejar unas cosas muy claras – dijo Sasuke al momento que alejaba los brazos de Sakura de su propio cuerpo – Creo que sabes muy bien que no me gustan las chicas empalagosas, ruidosas, histéricas y sobre todo, lo más importante, detesto a las chicas celosas. ¿Está bien?

\- Está bien Sasuke-kun voy a ser la mejor novia que has tenido, prometo hacerte muy muy feliz y nunca más desearas estar con algún otra chica.

\- Basta Sakura, dije: "No chicas ruidosas"

\- Gomen.

\- Vámonos a clase – dijo Sasuke para después darse la vuelta y caminar sin importar que dejaba atrás a su ahora novia Sakura Haruno.

… … …

Hinata Hyuga se encontraba nuevamente en el jardín junto a su pequeña hermana que ya se encontraba muy aburrida de estar ahí, Hanabi Hyuga eras de las que les gustaba ser libre, pero su padre estaba en contra de que una jovencita respetable anduviera por ahí sola, pero Hinata siempre le ayudaba a escapar y la cubría para que pudiese divertirse, a veces deseaba tanto ser como su hermana menor, pero si ella pudiera salir no sabría ni siquiera a donde ir o que hacer.

\- ¿Crees que esto sea duradero? – prugunto la menor de las Hyuga que estaba de pie al lado de Hinata, solo observando.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – respondió Hinata que estaba haciendo arreglos a las flores del hermoso jardín Uchiha, se había ofrecido a hacerlo pues era algo que disfrutaba y Mikoto no pudo negarse.

\- Pues el estar aquí, la verdad ya me aburrí y tal parece que padre nos planea tener encerradas hasta que todo se tranquilice o hasta que seamos viejas y arrugadas.

\- No desesperes Hanabi, padre debe de tener un plan.

\- Y no van a estar encerradas. – se escuchó interrumpiendo a las chicas, se trataba de Mikoto que caminaba con dirección a las jóvenes.

\- ¿Porque lo dice Mikoto-san? – preguntaron ambas chicas

\- Su padre partió esta mañana junto con mi esposo, al parecer tenían un plan como lo dijo Hinata-chan – comento regalando una alegre sonrisa a ambas chicas – lo más probable es que estén fuera por un tiempo indeterminado y por eso mismo me ha pedido que yo me haga cargo de ustedes dos.

\- S…se fue, pero ¿Por qué no nos lo dijo? ¿Por qué no se despidió? – dijo la Hyuga mayor con gran asombro ante lo escuchado.

\- Él no quería preocuparlas, pero antes de irse me dejo una nota para ustedes. – dijo entregando una hoja de papel doblado en cuatro partes a la mayor, que al instante la tomo y la abrió para comenzar a leer junto con su pequeña hermana.

 **Queridas hijas, lamento no haber hecho lo suficiente para mantener su bienestar a salvo, lamento jamás haberles hablado sobre mi pasado y sobre el de su madre, si lo hubiese hecho antes no se sentirían tan perdidas en este lugar, pero está es nuestra realidad ahora. Necesito que ambas sean valientes, sobre todo tu Hinata, Hanabi no me preocupa tanto porque ella es más parecida a mí y sé que tiene ese instinto de protegerse y proteger, pero Hinata tu eres como tu madre, eres fuerte, pero siempre piensas en los demás antes que en ti, en parte es mi culpa porque siempre quise mantener viva la imagen de tu madre en ti, pero hoy es momento de que me muestren lo maduras que son ambas, se tienen la una a la otra hasta que yo vuelva y cuando eso suceda todo volverá a ser como antes.**

 **Hiashi Hyuga.**

Sin haber leído aun la mitad de la carta Hinata comenzó a derramar lágrimas de tristeza sobre sus mejillas y Hanabi termino leyéndola en voz alta. Cuando termino de leer ambas chicas se quedaron viendo la una a la otra, sabía que esto sería muy difícil, no sabían cómo es que habían llegado hasta ahí, pero ese no era el momento de hacerse ese tipo de preguntas.

\- Oneesan no tienes por qué estar triste, padre está buscando una solución a su error, eso es todo y pronto volverá – dijo la Hyuga menor cuando ponía su mano sobre el hombro de su hermana mayor, su padre tenía razón, Hinata era más frágil en cuanto a estas situaciones, pero ella se encargaría que en este tiempo su hermosa hermana mayor disfrutara su vida al máximo.

\- Gomenasai Hanabi-chan, soy yo la que debería decirte estas cosas, no tu a mí, fue un momento de debilidad pero ya estoy bien. – dijo Hinata con una voz muy decidida a que no se doblegaría, no ahora.

\- Esa voz me agrada Hina-chan.

\- No tan pronto chicas, una cosas es que su padre se allá ido y otra que serán completamente libres – dijo Mikoto interrumpiendo a las chicas nuevamente – lo siento pero su padre me pidió que las inscribiera en la escuela, así que desde mañana comenzaran sus clases.

\- Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. – dijo una Hanabi haciendo pucheros.

\- Hanabi-chan creo que eso es lo correcto, no debemos atrasarnos más con los estudios. – contesto la mayor

\- Pero, como hoy es su último día de vacaciones, yo Mikoto Uchiha, las llevare de compras. Escuela nueva, vida nueva ¿no lo creen?

\- ¡SI!, y también creo que Hinata-chan necesita un cambio de look – comento la menor mientras ambas Hyugas caminaban al lado de Mikoto para salir del lugar.

\- ¿QUÉ?, Ha…hanabi ni lo pienses. – dijo la mayor con un enorme sonrojo en las mejillas

\- Jajajaja, Hinata-chan tal vez Hanabi-chan tiene razón, no lo acabamos de decir: Escuela nueva, vida nueva.

\- Ves, ella si me comprende – dijo Hanabi al momento que abrazaba a Mikoto.

Hinata a pesar de todo se sentía feliz, ver esa imagen de su pequeña hermana abrazando a Mikoto la hiso muy feliz, imagino que así se verían su hermana y su madre si ella hubiera vivido, al ver la felicidad que Hanabi no podía negarle nada con tal de verla feliz, después de todo su hermana menor no sabía lo que era convivir con una madre, bueno ella tampoco lo sabía pero al menos ella había podido disfrutar sus tres primeros años de vida de su madre aunque ahora solo tuviera muy vagos recuerdos, y si la felicidad de su hermana ahora era cambiarle el look ella se lo permitiría, claro siempre y cuando no exageraran.

En tan solo 45 minutos las tres mujeres se encontraban en un centro comercial escogiendo ropa que ayudaran con el cambio de Hinata, esta solo se dedicaba a observar, sinceramente ella jamás había usado nada parecido a lo que Hanabi y Mikoto estaban eligiendo para ella, no es que fuera ropa provocativa pero ella prefería pantalones y chamarras muy holgadas que le ayudaran a cubrir su cuerpo con el que no estaba a gusto.

\- Pruébate esto – dijo Hanabi entregando a Hinata varios cambios de ropa que había elegido.

\- p…pero, Hanabi-chan no creo que e…esto sea para mi.

\- se te vera maravilloso ya veras, anda pruébatelo.

\- Chicas sigan escogiendo lo que gusten, iré a atender una llamada – dijo Mikoto acercándose a las chicas para después caminar hacia la puerta del lugar – y se te vera muy bien Hinata-chan

\- Pruébatelo.

Hinata entro a los vestidores y comenzó a probarse la ropa, se sentía un poco incomoda pero creía que toda la ropa era muy linda. Cada vez que se probaba un nuevo atuendo Hanabi le pedía que saliera para que ella le diera el visto bueno.

\- Oneesan todo se te ve espectacular, apuesto a que todos los chicos babearan por ti. – dijo la menor haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara al máximo – sobre todo Itachi-kun – esas palabras hicieron que Hinata cambiara de expresión, Hanabi noto tristeza en sus ojos. - ¿Qué pasa Hina? ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

\- I…Itachi-kun tiene, ti…tiene

\- ¿Tiene qué?

\- Tiene no…novia.

\- ¿QUÉ? Pero si le diste un beso y él te correspondió, ¿Es broma?, porque si lo es no es gracioso.

\- No, no es broma.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Él me lo confeso, ese mi…mismo día.

\- Que mala suerte. Pero no te preocupes Hina-chan, dices que es su novia, no es su esposa ni su prometida. Aún tienes oportunidad, sobre todo ahora que vea a la nueva Hinata.

\- No. Hanabi-chan, no. Yo no le haría eso a su novia. Ella debe de quererlo mucho y estaría mal que yo me interpusiera.

\- No, si es él, él que quiere eso – dijo la menor con una sonrisa ladina de completa diversión – bueno que aún no hay que comer ansias mañana iniciaremos con nuestras clases en un colegio nuevo, seguro que conoces a alguien igual de apuesto y sin novia, pero de lo que estoy segura es que no nos regresaremos a Corea sin que hallas tenido a tu primer novio hermanita.

… … …

Al término de las clases Sasuke Uchiha ya se había hartado de su ahora nueva novia, esta no había parado de dar la noticia a quien pudiera y era claro porque lo hacía, quería que todas las chicas se enteraran y se alejaran su nuevo novio, pero eso no era suficiente para alejar a las fans del guapo y sexy Sasuke Uchiha, ellas sabían que él no duraba mucho con alguna novia y que pronto se hartaría de ella y ellas estarían hay muy disponibles para cuando eso sucediera.

\- Esta muy feliz, jamás creí que la vería tan feliz como lo está ahora. – dijo un rubio hiperactivo acercándose al Uchiha menor.

\- Naruto, esto solo nos hará daño a todos y creo que fue una pésima idea. – contesto el pelinegro con cara de desagrado y fastidio.

\- Pero que dices teme, ella está feliz y cuando tú logres enamorarte de ella también lo estarás.

\- Y tú serás infeliz.

\- Mi felicidad es verla feliz a ella.

\- Eres un baka. Esto terminara muy mal, lo presiento.

\- Hey Sasuke-kun, felicidades como que ya te estabas tardando ¿no lo crees? – dijo una guapa rubia que acababa de llevar para luego abrazar un poco cariñosa al Uchiha.

\- Ino-cerda más te vale que le quites las manos de encima a MI novio. – dijo Sakura alejando a Ino de Sasuke y abrazarlo como si marcara su territorio.

\- Tranquila, tu novio podrá ser muy guapo y sexy, pero yo ya tengo a quien amar, no es así mi vida. – respondió la rubia acercándose a un guapo chico de piel pálida y cabellera negra para después darle un apasionado beso.

\- Que desagradable, no creen que se están poniendo muy intensos, mejor váyanse a un hotel. – reprocho Naruto tapándose los ojos a modo de broma.

\- Esta bien, nos vamos. – dijo la rubia llevándose a su novio a un lugar más privado para continuar con lo que estaban.

\- Nos vemos mañana. – menciono Sai siguiendo a su novia.

\- Creo que esa pareja es la más calenturienta de toda la escuela. Espero que ustedes no sean iguales. – dijo Naruto a Sasuke y Sakura seguido de una risa, pero noto que su comentario no fue de ninguna gracia sobre todo para la chica, que le dedico una mirada de enojo y reproche. – Está bien ya entendí los dejo solos, no vemos mañana. – dijo para después marcharse.

\- ¿Quieres que vallamos a algún lugar? – dijo la pelirosa al Uchiha mientras comenzaban a caminar.

\- No.

\- Podríamos ir a comer, por un helado o solo a caminar por ahí.

\- Dije que no, y sabes que no me gusta que me insistan.

\- Está bien. – respondió la chica de ojos color jade con un poco de tristeza, pero sabía que era demasiado pedir que el gran Sasuke Uchiha se convirtiera en un romántico de la noche a la mañana, pero estaba decidida a hacerlo cambiar. – entonces nos vamos juntos a casa.

\- Si – contesto muy seco el pelinegro, no era su intención ser grosero con ella pero simplemente esa mujer no le llamaba la atención, al menos no como novia.

Sasuke y Sakura caminaron en silencio, una que otra vez la pelirosa se atrevía a hacerle la plática pero Sasuke insistía en responderle de manera seca y cortante, así fue todo el camino hasta que por fin llegaron a la casa de la chica, por fortuna para ella sus casas se ubicaban en la misma calle pero de esquina a esquina, pensaba que la menos así no tendría tan lejos a su novio.

\- ¿Te gustaría quedarte a comer? – pregunto la chica, pensó que sus padres se pondrían muy contentos cuando se enteraran de que por fin era la novia de Sasuke Uchiha, por como era su madre, hasta comenzaría a planear la boda.

\- Lo siento Sakura pero tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos mañana. – contesto el Uchiha y le dio un beso en la frente para después marcharse a su casa.

\- Está bien yo te llamo. – contesto la chica casi gritando al ver que Sasuke se alejaba de su casa muy rápido.

\- "Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que esperaba" – pesaba Sasuke mientras caminaba con dirección a su casa. – "maldita sea la hora en que me deje convecer por Naruto"

Al llegar a su casa entro y vio a su hermano sentado cerca de la puerta como si esperaba a alguien.

\- Valla, pensé que traería a tu noviecita para presentársela a la familia. – dijo el hermano mayor con un poco de diversión.

\- No sé de qué me hablas Itachi. – contesto Sasuke siguiendo su camino con intenciones de ignorarlo, aunque le sorprendió mucho lo que había dicho.

\- No te hagas, sé que Sakura Haruno ya es tu novia oficial, de hecho todos lo saben, nadie habla de otra cosa. – dijo él mayor haciendo que Sasuke se detuviera y volteara a verlo. – Que sorpresa, no creí que la pelirosa algún día haría que él gran Sasuke sentara cabeza, jajaja

\- Cierra la boca. – respondió el menor para seguir caminando.

\- Entonces supongo que ya no estarás interesado en Hinata, supongo que no te importara si la vuelvo a besar, o incluso no te importara si la hago mi novia. – dijo Itachi haciendo detener a su hermano nuevamente y haciendo que le regalara una mirada de ira, que si sus ojos fueran armas ya lo hubiese matado. - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te interesa o no?, te apuesto que si me dices que te interesa, no la molestare más.

\- Y que te hace creer que a mí me interesa, ni siquiera la conozco y no es que tenga muchas hagas de hacerlo.

\- Entonces eso es un: No me interesa.

\- No, no me interesa.

\- Pues espero que mantengas tus palabras en cuanto la veas hoy.

\- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

\- Ya lo veras hermanito – dijo Itachi al momento que golpeaba la frente de su hermano con dos dedos, para después disponerse a salir de la casa. – ah por cierto te está esperando en el jardín.

Sasuke se quedó muy impactado por la pequeña charla de su hermano, sobre todo por lo último que le dijo ¿Qué lo esperaba en el jardín? ¿Por qué ella quería verlo en el jardín? ¿Por qué quería verlo?, Sasuke meneo la cabeza y decidió no ir, seguramente era una broma de su hermano, él solía hacer ese tipo de cosas, así que camino hacia su habitación y dejo su mochila en su cama, sin quererlo siguió pensando en lo que había dicho su hermano, ¿porque el pensaría que cambiaría de opinión al verla? ¿A qué se refería?, solo había una forma de saberlo, así que decidió bajar y averiguarlo, cuando estaba parado en la puerta que dirigía al jardín sus ojos buscaron a la ojiperla por él lugar, pero cuando vio a la única persona que estaba ahí, justo enfrente de él, siendo adornada con aquellas hermosas flores, no supo definir qué flores eran, pues lo que adornaban era más bello, sintió que su corazón latió a mil por hora, era algo que jamás había experimentado antes, pero no era para extrañarse la ojiperla que estaba ahí se veía espectacular, la ropa que ahora traía puesta la hacía lucir estupenda, marcaba muy bien su perfecto cuerpo, sobre todo esos enormes y redondos pechos, Sasuke pensó por un momento que se veía como un ángel, un dulce y sensual ángel, tan sensual que hacía estremecer cada parte noble del pelinegro y al notar eso no pudo hacer más que….

 **Continuara…**

Hola mis amados lectores Sasuhinas, creo que esta vez me tarde un poco en la continuación pero espero que les gustara y prometo no tardar tanto con el próximo espero y me disculpen.

También les comento que hare algo muy especial para ustedes, bueno por el momento solo para una persona. Necesito un personaje, un personaje mujer y la primer persona que me deje su review con la descripción de su personaje, lo ó la incluiré en mi historia, y no solo eso, lo ó la incluiré como la novia de Itachi Uchiha, es grandioso no. Si a alguien le gustaría ser es personaje déjenme su descripción:

Complexión: gorda, flaca, etc.

Estatura: alta, mediana, baja.

Color de cabello: café, negro, rubio, etc.

Color de ojos: verdes, cafés, etc.

Color de piel: blanca, morena, pálida, etc.

Atuendo: como les gustaría que se vistiera.

Accesorios: si hay algún accesorio, perforación o tatuaje que las caracterice y si no, no hay problema.

Nombre. Creo que es todo, espero que me ayuden en esto y saluditos, los quiero y disculpen por las faltas de ortografía. Nos leemos pronto.


	8. Chapter 8: Haciendo amigos

**Pareja:** Protagonismo de Sasuhina, pero también habrá Naruhina, Sasusaku, Narusaku, Inosai.

 **Advertencia:** En este Fanfic encontraras romance, drama y acción, humor, pero cuidado también puede contener lemon un poco explicito si te molesta no lo leas y si te gusta espero que lo disfrutes.

Esta demás decir que ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sama.

\- Diálogos -

 _-"Pensamientos"_

 _Recuerdos  
_  
(…) cambio de tiempo, lugar o escena.  
 **  
Capítulo 8:** Haciendo amigos.

… Sasuke estaba parado en la puerta que dirigía al jardín sus ojos buscaron a la ojiperla por él lugar, pero cuando vio a la única persona que estaba ahí, justo enfrente de él, siendo adornada con aquellas hermosas flores, no supo definir qué flores eran, pues lo que adornaban era más bello, sintió que su corazón latió a mil por hora, era algo que jamás había experimentado antes, pero no era para extrañarse la ojiperla que estaba ahí se veía espectacular, la ropa que ahora traía puesta la hacía lucir estupenda, marcaba muy bien su perfecto cuerpo, sobre todo esos enormes y redondos pechos, Sasuke pensó por un momento que se veía como un ángel, un dulce y sensual ángel, tan sensual que hacía estremecer cada parte noble del pelinegro y al notar eso no pudo hacer más que salir del lugar antes de que la Hyuga se diera cuenta, se dirigió inmediatamente a su habitación con extrema confusión, no lograba entender que es lo que había ocurrido con él, porque se había sentido así con solo ver a la chica, ella era solo eso, un chica, una chica más, que es lo que pasaba con Sasuke Uchiha.

\- ¿Sasuke-kun estas bien?, te ves pálido – desde la puerta de la habitación pregunto la madre del chico que lo había visto actuar un poco raro, de todas maneras era su madre y las madres se dan cuenta de muchas cosas – ¿Sera que estas enfermo? – pregunto nuevamente acercándose para poner una de sus manos en la frente.

\- Estoy bien madre.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sí. Necesitas algo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

\- No, bueno en realidad, sí. Hinata Huyga.

\- ¿QUÉ? – contesto casi en grito el Uchiha menor y con un poco de nerviosismo que oculto de inmediato - ¿Qué ocurre con ella?

\- Pues veras, al parecer Hinata y Hanabi-chan estarán por un largo tiempo aquí y su padre me pidió que me encargara de ellas como si fueran mis propias hijas y la verdad es que, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ellas.

\- ¿Y cuál es el punto de esta conversación? – dijo Sasuke con un semblante de indiferencia, pero la verdad es que saber que vería a Hinata por más tiempo de lo que pensó, hiso que sintiera algo muy parecido a la felicidad.

\- Pues Hinata-chan tiene la misma edad que tú y la he inscrito en el mismo colegio que tú y también es muy probable que este en el mismo curso que tú y pen…

\- Espera, ya sé por dónde vas y la respuesta es NO.

\- Pero Sasuke-kun, por favor – Mikoto vio a su pequeño hijo con unos dulces, tiernos y convencedores ojos, sabía que con esa mirada Sasuke no podía decirle que no – Hinata-chan es una chica muy frágil y tímida, y por lo que se le cuesta mucho trabajo hacer amigos, prácticamente tu eres la única persona que ella conoce aquí, además de Hanabi-chan, pero ella estará en un colegio distinto porque es menor.

\- Ese no es asunto mío y yo no seré niñera de nadie.

\- Sasuke-kun, no te estoy pidiendo que seas su niñera – dijo Mikoto colocando una mano en la mejilla de Sasuke – Yo sé que tú tienes cosas que hacer y a tus amigos, solo te pido que la ayudes a adaptarse al colegio.

\- No, lo siento pero no.

\- Por favor… - dijo Mikoto con un tono muy parecido a la súplica - bueno al menos acompáñala mañana en su primer día.

\- _"maldición lo único que me faltaba ser niñera" –_ pensaba el Uchiha mientras veía esa gran sonrisa de su madre – _"¿Por qué mierdas me pasa esto a mí? –_ Esta bien, pero no me pidas que sea su amigo y solo la acompañare mañana.

\- Y de regreso. ¿SÍ?

-Está bien. – contesto con fastidio el pelinegro.

… … …

\- Entonces dime, cuéntame todo, cuéntame hasta el más mínimo y sucio detalle – se escuchaba la voz de una linda rubia desde el otro lado del auricular – anda, pronto cuéntame, quiero saberlo.

\- No hay mucho que contar Ino – respondía una pelirosa sentada con las piernas cruzadas con un sexy pijama en dos piezas color rosa – y la verdad es que no tengo ganas de hablar de esto.

\- Hay vamos Sakura, has esperado años para poder al fin ser la novia del guapo, atractivo y sexy Sasuke Uchiha y ahora resulta que no vas a alardear por eso.

\- Es que de verdad no hay nada que contar.

\- Sakura, no me digas, no me digas, ¿NO ME DIGAS QUE YA LO HISIERON? – se escuchó un gran grito en el auricular que casi rompió los tímpanos de la pelirosa.

\- Ino basta, Sasuke-kun y yo no lo hemos hecho, no aún, pero estoy segura de que será pronto – _"muy pronto" –_ y todo está muy bien, es nuestro primer día como novios.

\- Que extraño, ¿Sakura estas segura que todo está bien?

\- Claro que si Ino, y debo dejarte estoy muy cansada y quiero dormir.

-Está bien Sakura-chan, te dejare dormir, pero mañana me contaras todo, lo quieras o no – dijo la rubia para después colgar.

Después de que Ino colgó, Sakura tomo su móvil y lo arrogo con fuerza al otro lado de la cama, se encontraba enojada e irritada y la verdad es que no era para menos, es verdad lo que su mejor amiga le había dicho, había esperado desde su infancia para poder ser la novia de Sasuke Uchiha y realmente pensaba que cuando ese día llegara, porque sabía que ese día llegaría, ella pensaba que sería maravilloso, como un maravilloso sueño, uno de los muchos que siempre había tenido, pero no era así, ella quería pensar que quizás Sasuke estaba nervioso y esa era la razón por la que era tan distante con ella.

\- ¡HAAAAA! Sasuke-kun más te vale que mañana sea diferente, más te vale mañana sean lindo, tierno y amable conmigo, más te vale que mañana seas un maravilloso novio – decía Sakura al momento que se arrogaba a la cama y comenzaba a llorar. Lagrima tras lagrima brotaban de sus ojos color de jade y así siguió hasta que poco a poco cerro los ojos y se quedó dormida.

… … …

Hinata Hyuga se despertó desde muy temprano, antes que todos en la casa Uchiha, como todos los días desde que estaba en esa casa y preparo el desayuno para toda la familia.

\- Hinata-chan, sabes que no tienes que hacer esto ¿verdad? – dijo Mikoto Uchiha entrando a la cocina para ayudarla a preparar la mesa para el desayuno.

\- Mi…Mikoto-san es un placer para mí – dijo Hinata con una dulce y tierna sonrisa.

\- Lo sé pero hoy es tu primer día en un colegio nuevo y seguro que estas muy nerviosa.

\- No…no yo estoy bi...bien.

\- Estas nerviosa, lo sé porque ahorita mismo deberías de estar poniéndote el uniforme escolar y arreglándote – decía Mikoto mientras le quitaba a Hinata los platos de la mano – así que ahora ve a tu habitación y ponte ese uniforme y después baja a desayunar.

\- Etto…etto yo, yo ya desayune, iré a ponerme el uniforme y a asegurarme de que Hanabi-chan este lista.

\- Está bien, ve – contesto Mikoto mientras veía a la ojiperla salir de la cocina – Por cierto Hinata-chan, Sasuke-kun te acompañara hoy y si no es amable contigo solo dímelo.

\- N…no no es ne…necesario, además yo me iré con Hanabi-chan.

\- No, a Hanabi-chan la llevare yo, además ella entra más tarde a clases y no digas nada más, ve y apúrate.

Hinata Huyga camino a su habitación y no pudo evitar sonrojarse a su punto máximo, no imaginaba lo que sería estar con Sasuke Uchiha, solo ellos dos, no sabría que hacer o que decir durante el camino, seguro que el ambiente entre ellos sería muy tenso, estaba tan nerviosa que no se dio cuenta que había alguien frente a ella y no pudo evitar chocar con esa persona.

\- Hinata-chan – dijo un pelinegro.

\- I..Itachi-kun – dijo con más nerviosismo – y…yo, lo siento.

\- No te preocupes hermosa, no pasa nada, estas nerviosa por tu primer día ¿no es así?

\- H…hai – pronuncio bajando la mirada

\- Hinata-chan – dijo Itachi tomándola de la barbilla haciendo que Hinata lo mirara fijamente a los ojos – eres una chica realmente hermosa y para mí es verdaderamente un placer haber besado esos hermosos y deliciosos labios – prosiguió diciendo mientras que con la otra mano toco el labio inferior de la Hyuga, haciendo estremecer a Hinata – pero no quiero hacerte daño, no a una chica tan dulce y tierna como tú, me gustas no lo voy a negar y disfrute mucho ese inocente beso que me regalaste – dijo el pelinegro haciendo entristecer a Hinata – por eso es que te confesé que tengo novia, para que cuando te enteres por otras personas no pienses que te engañe o que jugué contigo – continuo Itachi mientras se acercaba más a la chica, casi como si fuese a besarla de nuevo, o quizás es lo que pretendía, hasta que….

\- Itachi, tu nunca pierdes el tiempo, verdad – dijo el menor de los Uchihas que salía de su habitación y los había visto. Hinata se separó de Itachi tan rápido como pudo, Itachi solo sonrió de lado y Sasuke solo se pasó de largo sin siquiera mirarlos. Parecía como si estuviese muy furioso o como si algo le molestara.

\- I…Itachi-kun etto yo, yo me ire a cambiar – dijo la chica para después caminar a su habitación.

\- Espera Hinata – dijo Itachi sujetándola de la muñeca para impedir que siguiera caminando – No pienses mal hermosa, sería un placer estar con una bella mujer como tú, cualquier chico sería feliz con una novia como tú, pero eres menor que yo y eso no sería correcto.

\- Me tengo que apurar – contesto la Hyuga soltándose para después entrar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta, se recargo en la puerta y se deslizo hasta quedar sentada en el piso.

\- _"no tienes por qué sentirte mal Hinata Hyuga, es obvio que alguien tan lindo como él no se fijaría en alguien como tú, además él te ve como a una niña, él lo dijo que era menor que él" –_ pensaba Hinata con un poco de tristeza – _"pero, eso no es tan malo, después de todo tienes que enfocarte en tus estudios para que cuando padre regrese se sienta muy orgulloso" –_ pensó nuevamente y después se puso de pie y saco que su armario el uniforme que Mikoto le había dado, el uniforme no era para nada parecido al que utilizaba en su anterior colegió, era lindo, lo reconocía era muy lindo, pero la verdad es que le daría mucha vergüenza usarlo, era pequeño, bueno en realidad no era pequeño era de su talla pero estaba completamente segura que se amoldaría muy bien a su cuerpo y eso no le gustaba, no le gustaba usas ropa tan ajustada a su cuerpo, pero no tenía opción y comenzó a ponérselo, consistía en una falda con tablillas de color negro, muy corto para su gusto, le llegaba como a cinco o seis dedos arriba de la rodilla, hacía que sus piernas se notaran mucho y eso la avergonzaba, después siguió con la blusa, era una blusa normal de mangas largas color blanco, normal para cualquier chica, pero ella no era cualquier chica, ella tenía un enorme busto, y cuando se cerró la blusa pudo sentir que le apretaba en esa parte, la blusa hacía notar sus enorme pechos y eso tampoco le gustaba, recordó como su pequeña hermana siempre le decía que envidiaba su anatomía, pero a ella simplemente no le gustaba, se quedó parada unos segundos frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que había en su habitación – _" esta no soy yo, no me parezco en nada a mí misma"_ – pensaba mientras intentaba inútilmente hacer que la blusa no exhibiera tanto su busto, después prosiguió con el corset escolar color negro, que cubría su abdomen y la parte completa de la espalda, pero esta descubierto de la parte del busto y esto hacia que el busto de Hinata se apreciara aún más, no pudo evitar sonrojarse por como lucia, le parecía que se veía muy bien pero que no podría asistir al colegió vestida así, todo ese uniforme amoldaba muy bien a su cuerpo, por primera vez le gusto como lucia, pero no, moriría de la vergüenza cuando la vieran así, por suerte recordó que aún le faltaba el saco de color negro también, el saco no era tan ajustado a su cuerpo y por suerte también cubría sus pechos, no tanto como a ella le gustaría pero era mejor a no usarlo, por último se colocó un lindo moño color rojo que iba en el cuello, tipo corbatín. Se miró una vez más al espejo con un sonrojo en las mejillas, tomo su mochila y salió de su habitación.

\- Kyaaa oneesan te ves hermosa, luces estupenda con ese uniforme, veras que todos los chicos babearan por ti – dijo la Hyuga menor haciendo sonrojar a Hinata.

\- ¡ Ha ... Hanabi-chan!

\- Es la verdad Hina-chan

\- Basta Hanabi, y tú ¿porque aún no estas lista?

\- Mis clases comienzan en una hora – contesto la menor con una gran sonrisa – Y tú tienes que irte ahora, tú primer y maravilloso día está por comenzar – dijo la chica poniendo sus pequeñas manos sobre los pequeños hombros de Hinata.

\- Hai – dijo la mayor para después despedirse de su hermana y caminar con la frente muy en alto hacia la puerta de la casa. Camino como siempre un poco despistada hasta que vio al Uchiha menor parado justo en la puerta, seguramente esperaba por ella, así que corrió a la puerta para no hacerlo esperar.

… … …

Sasuke estaba furioso, tan furioso que pensó en irse el solo a la escuela, pero recordó que le prometió a su madre acompañar a la Hyuga.

\- _"maldita sea, odio a esa chica, odio a Itachi, quien demonios se creen"_ – pensaba el pelinegro mientras apretaba los puños – _"debería irme y dejar a esa tonta y patética niña" –_ seguía pensando cuando de pronto giro la cabeza y la vio, era ella, era Hinata Hyuga, la vio caminar con la mirada perdida y la verdad es que lucía bien, lucia maravillosamente bien con ese uniforme escolar, un uniforme escolar que veía a diario, pero que jamás le pareció lindo, jamás pensó que luciría bien en alguien. La vio levantar la cabeza y después correr hacia donde él estaba, era linda, había que reconocerlo Hinata Hyuga era linda – _"pero en qué demonios estás pensando Sasuke Uchiha"_

\- E…tto yo, yo lo, lo s…siento, espero q… - decía entre tartamudeos para después ser interrumpida

\- Vámonos – contesto fríamente Sasuke mientras salía de la casa sin importar si la Hyuga lo seguía o no.

Hinata siguió a Sasuke, caminaron por unos minutos sin decir absolutamente nada, Sasuke siguió a paso rápido y solo la miro de reojo como dos o tres veces, no podía evitar verla, cualquier tonto podría darse cuenta que se veía muy hermosa, pero él simplemente no entendía porque no dejaba de verla, él no era de los que veían a las chicas de reojo.

\- Sa…sasuke-san, yo – menciono de pronto la ojiperla.

\- ¡Sasuke¡ - contesto él Uchiha tan frio como siempre.

\- ¿Di…disculpa?

\- Solo Sasuke, creí que te había dicho que me llamaras solo Sasuke.

\- Vaya ... gomen Sasuke-kun

\- Y no tienes por qué pedir disculpas todo el tiempo ¿Quieres? – contesto el Uchiha un poco molesto.

\- go…gom… digo, Sasuke-kun no ti…tienes que llevarme co…como si fuera una ni…niñita, puedo hacerlo so…sola.

\- Le dije a mi madre que te llevaría y eso hare.

\- Gra…gracias Sasuke-kun – dijo por último Hinata antes de que llegaran al colegió.

\- Bien llegamos, te llevare con la directora y me iré a mis clases – dijo el pelinegro llevando a Hinata a la oficina de la directora para después irse del lugar.

\- G…gracias Sasuke-kun – dijo Hinata viendo alejarse al Uchiha.

Hinata se armó de valor, mucho valor antes de llamar a la puerta de la directora, estaba realmente muy nerviosa, pero recordó que lo hacía por su padre, así que llamo a la puerta como toda una mujer con educación, recibiendo un "adelante" como respuesta y sin más entro, pudo ver que la oficina estaba muy bien arreglada aunque con muchos documentos sobre el escritorio, detrás del escritorio vio a una hermosa mujer madura de cabellera rubia y ojos color miel, la mujer parecía buena persona, vestía un traje verde que parecía de buena marca, la verdad es que el traje le queda muy bien, a pesar de que se veía como una mujer madura también se podía apreciar que tenía un buen cuerpo, un cuerpo que muchas jóvenes ya quisieran tener.

\- Hinata Hyuga – dijo la rubia mujer como si estuviera preguntando, recibiendo un asentamiento por la Hyuga – siéntate – volvió a decir señalando la silla que estaba frente a ella – Claro que eres Hinata Hyuga, si eres la viva imagen de tu madre.

\- ¿U…usted conocía a mi m…madre? – pregunto Hinata.

\- Por supuesto – contesto la rubia, dejando a Hinata muy asombrada – Bueno mi nombre es Tsunade Senju y soy la directora del colegió. Mikoto Uchiha me ha hablado sobre lo ocurrido contigo y su familia, y ya que eres la hija de Hiashi Hyuga y por tener excelentes calificaciones te he aceptado a estas alturas del año escolar. Tú eres una acepción, ¿comprendes Hinata?

\- Hai, Tsunade-sama.

\- Me parece muy bien, me encantaría charlar contigo un poco más, pero, tengo cosas pendientes – dijo Tsunade buscando un papel en su escritorio que pronto encontró para después entregárselo a Hinata – Aquí están tus horarios escolares, tu grupo y una lista de las cosas que necesitas.

\- Gracias – contesto Hinata tomando la hoja de papel y le dio un vistazo rápido.

\- También me gustaría acompañarte a tu salón de clases, pero como te dije, tengo cosas que hacer – dijo la mujer al momento que ponía una cara de puchero – Shizune te acompañara – dijo señalando a una mujer que Hinata no había notado hasta que Tsunade señalo, estaba parada en una esquina de la habitación.

\- Mucho gusto Hinata-chan, yo soy Shizune, vamos te acompañare a tu clase – dijo una mujer más joven que Tsunade, tenía ojos negros y cabellara corta hasta los hombros negro también, parecía muy amable y linda también.

\- Es un placer Shizune- sama – contesto Hinata.

\- solo Shizune – dijo con una gran sonrisa e indicando a Hinata que la siguiera. Ambas caminaron por los pasillos del colegió haciendo que Hinata se pusiera nerviosa, se preguntaba cómo serían sus nuevos compañeros o si serian amables con ella, hasta que por fin llegaron a un salón con grandes ventanas y Shizune abrió la puerta del salón.

\- Disculpe Kakashi, pero traigo a una alumna nueva. Estará en este salón. – dijo la mujer al sensei que se encontraba en frente del grupo con un libro en mano, era un hombre joven de cabellera plateada, traía cubierta tanto la boca como el ojo izquierdo.

\- ¿Una alumna nueva? ¿A estas alturas del año escolar? – Pregunto el peliplata – bueno como sea, que pase.

\- Adelante Hinata-chan, este es tu nuevo salón, que tengas mucha suerte en tu primer día – dijo Shizune mirando a Hinata regalándole una sonrisa para después retirarse.

Hinata entro al salón de clases a paso lento y con mucho nerviosismo, estaba tan nerviosa que su mirada solo veía el suelo, como si buscara algo interesante que ver ahí, se detuvo frente a su ahora nuevo sensei aún con la mirada baja, ni siquiera se atrevió a ver a sus nuevos compañeros.

\- Mucho gusto – dijo el sensei – Yo soy Kakashi Hatake, el profesor de Historia, ahora, te gustaría presentarte a tus compañeros.

 _\- "presentarme oh Kami-sama, ¿Cómo pretende que me presente si con trabajo y puedo respirar?" –_ se dijo mentalmente Hinata mientras intentaba levantar la mirada. - ¿no…no sé, qué d…decir? – tartamudeo nuevamente la Hyuga.

\- Pues, que tal si comienzas por decirnos tu nombre, tu edad, de donde eres o ¿Por qué cambiaste de colegió? – le dijo su sensei tratando de animarla a hablar.

\- Mi…mi nombre es, es – _"Hinata no, no hagas esto, no tartamudees, no ahora, se supone que ya no lo hacías" -_ Mi nombre es (respiro profundo) Hinata Hyuga – dijo Hinata con voz decidida aunque por dentro se moría de la vergüenza, no le gustaba eso de ser el centro de atención – tengo 16 años, mi familia y yo somos de Corea y la razón por la que cambie de colegió es…es, la verdad es que ni siquiera yo lo sé – contesto la Hyuga mayor haciendo todos los intentos posibles por no tartamudear.

\- Pues bienvenida a Japón Hinata Hyuga, y bienvenida al colegió, todos tus compañeros te apoyaran para ponerte al corriente con tus materias, y cualquier duda que tengas solo pregúntales, ¿no es así grupo? – dijo Kakashi mirando a todos los alumnos.

\- Hai, Kakashi-sensei – se oyó en un unisonido por todo el grupo que se encontraba en sus lugares.

\- Bien Hinata, puedes sentarte en ese lugar – dijo el peliplata señalando el primer asiento de la última fila que estaba pegada a las ventanas del salón.

 _\- "no puede ser, es él, ¿Por qué? ¿P…por qué, porque de toda la escuela tenía que tocarme en el mismo salón que Sa…sasuke U…uchiha? –_ se dijo a si misma Hinata en el momento en el que volteo a ver al asiento vació, el mismo asiento que estaba justo delante que el de Sasuke. Camino a paso lento nuevamente, con la mirada baja hasta llegar a su lugar, al llegar levanto la mirada para ver a Sasuke, pero este parecía que no la conociera pues no volteó a verla, parecía más entretenido en el paisaje que estaba afuera de la ventana, Hinata no hizo más que sentarse y poner atención a la clase.

Las clases continuaron una tras otra sin descanso, por fortuna para Hinata no le fue tan difícil entender las clases, los más difícil fue presentarse a cada profesor nuevo que entraba al salón, estaba un poco cansada y aún avergonzada por ser la nueva, todos los chicos y chicas del salón volteaban a verla de vez en vez, como si miraran algo raro detrás de un aparador, era difícil para Hinata ya que nunca había estado en una situación parecida. Después de unas horas llego el descanso, eso la entristecía un poco pues todos comenzaron a juntarse en pequeños grupitos para ir a almorzar, excepto ella, ella no tenía ningún amigo aún y la verdad dudaba hacer amigos pronto, de hecho dudaba hacer amigos alguna vez.

\- Hola, bienvenida al colegió – se escuchó de una rubia muy guapa que se paró justo frente a Hinata – mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka – siguió la chica al momento que estiraba la mano en forma de saludo.

\- Hi…Hinata Hyuga – contesto Hinata al momento en que se levantaba de su lugar para darle la mano también.

\- Que linda eres Hinata-chan – pronunció un rubio hiperactivo que se acercaba empujando a Ino para darle la mano a Hinata también, haciendo a Hinata ruborizarse al máximo, sentía la cara arder, de nuevo era el centro de atención – Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki.

\- Basta baka, que no vez que la asustas – dijo después una linda pelirosa que quitaba la mano de Hinata de la de Naruto – no te asustes, él siempre es así, es un baka, eras un baka Naruto – dijo volteando a ver al rubio y tomando la mano de Hinata – Yo soy Sakura Haruno, y es un placer conocerte Hinata-chan.

\- El placer es, es m…mío. – contesto Hinata.

\- Yo soy Sai – dijo un pelinegro pálido que se paró justo detrás de Ino, para después abrazarla por la cintura, era muy obvio que eran novios o algo parecido.

\- No tienes por qué estar nerviosa Hinata-chan, el primer día puede ser muy difícil, pero te acostumbras pronto, si no mira a Sai, el entro un mes después de que iniciamos las clases y pronto tomo confianza, ¿verdad mi amor? – dijo Ino y después le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Sai.

\- ¡AHHHH! – grito Naruto haciendo a todos voltearlo a ver – ya lo recuerdo, ya decía yo, que te me hacías conocida Hinata-chan. Ella era la chica con la que estabas el sábado en la mañana, cuando fui a buscarte a tu casa ¿no es así Sasuke? – pregunto volteando a ver a Sasuke que estaba parado justo detrás de Hinata y ella ni siquiera se había percatado. Todos muy sorprendidos voltearon a ver Sasuke y después a Hinata.

\- _"maldito Naruto" –_ Pensó Sasuke al momento que le regalaba una mirada de odio y mientras Hinata se sonrojaba aún más si es que eso era posible.

\- ¿Y tu porque estabas con ella, en tu casa Sasuke-kun? – pregunto Sakura con un tono de molestia y mucha curiosidad, en ese momento todos dirigieron la vista a Sasuke esperando su respuesta.

\- No es de su incumbencia – contesto tan seco como siempre

\- Vamos teme, ahora si tienes que contarnos – dijo Naruto mientras Hinata sentía que dentro de poco se desmayaría de solo pensar en lo que todos se estaban imaginando.

\- Ella es hija de un amigo de mis padres, eso es todo, ella y yo no nos conocemos en lo absoluto, ¿No es así? – dijo el Uchiha volteando la mirada hacia Hinata, mirándola con esa mirada tan penetradora que la ponía aún más nerviosa y ella solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

\- Bueno eso me alivia – dijo Sakura acercándose a Sasuke para plantarle un beso en los labios que lo tomo por sorpresa – por un momento pensé que me estabas engañando con ella mi amor – siguió diciendo para después abrazarse del cuerpo de Sasuke, haciendo sentir a Hinata algo muy extraño al verlos juntos.

\- Valla, valla, valla, otra más que se une al grupo de las bobas – dijo una chica peliroja de lentes que se acercaba a ellos con una botella de gaseosa en las manos – es enserio que van a arruinar la reputación de esta chica haciéndola su amiga, perdedoras.

\- Cierra tu maldita boca de zorra Karin – contesto inmediatamente Ino.

\- más te vale que te largues de aquí zorrita – contesto también Sakura, mientras se acercaba a Hinata al ver que se estaba incomodando con la situación.

\- Hola Hinata – dijo la peliroja volteando a ver a Hinata para ofrecerle la mano en forma de saludo - Yo soy Karin Uzumaki, y creo que te estas equivocando de amigas, porque si te jutas con ellas no vas a ser más que un cero a la izquierda, así que seamos amigas.

\- Que estás diciendo maldita, ¿Qué te hace creer que ella quería ser amiga tuy….

\- Gracias – se escuchó de parte de Hinata interrumpiendo a Ino, dejando a todos muy sorprendidos – Te lo agradezco mucho, pero creo que ya sé quién es la persona equivocada y por eso no quiero ser amiga tuya. – contesto Hinata con voz muy segura, dejando a todos muy sorprendidos, sobre todo a Sasuke que por un instante dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios pero que después borro tan rápido como la formo, pero es que simplemente el actuar de esa chica tímida le sorprendió, pero no era para menos, ella se veía siempre muy insegura, pero Hinata no le daría la espalda a las primeras personas que se acercaron para hacer amistad con ella.

\- Bueno tú te lo pierdes, que disfrutes tu vida como perdedora – contesto Karin y después se dio la vuelta para irse de ahí – ah, pero antes – dijo nuevamente volteando a ver a Hinata y destapo la botella que traía en las manos para después verter el líquido de gaseosa sobre el saco de Hinata y después se fue.

Todos se quedaron anonadados por lo ocurrido, jamás se imaginaron que Karin se comportaría de esa forma tan infantil, se quedaron pasmados por unos segundos, pero después Ino y Sakura actuaron rápido y ayudaron a Hinata a quitarse el saco para que la gaseosa no traspasara su blusa blanca, Hinata por un momento no pensó en que se avergonzaría por que la verían sin el saco y casi por instinto se quitó el saco tan rápido como pudo, pero en cuanto se quitó el saco todos, absolutamente todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver el muy bien formado busto de Hinata Hyuga y su delicada cinturita que le marcaba el corset escolar, nadie pronunció palabra alguna, ni siquiera Hinata se había percatado de que la veían pues estaba interesada en revisar si su uniforme no se había ensuciado.

El más impresionado de todos era él Uchiha, en el momento que vio a Hinata se le vino a la mente la imagen de Hinata en el jardín siendo adornada por todas esas flores, esa imagen en la que pensó que veía a un ángel, un dulce y sensual ángel, y ahí estaba otra vez él Uchiha sintiendo esa extraña sensación, esa sensación que a la vez le gustaba y a la vez no, y de pronto…oh no …ohhh si, valla que sí, otra vez esa sensación que hacia estremecer cada milímetro de su cuerpo concentrándose en un solo lugar, ohh si, ese lugar que osaba traicionar una vez más al Uchiha que cuando comenzó a sentir como un bulto crecía en su entrepierna no pudo más y…..

… … …

 **Continuara…**

Hola mis amados lectores Sasuhinas, creo que esta vez me tarde mucho con la continuación pero discúlpenme por favor, los compensare lo prometo, es que la escuela me absorbe mucho.

Primero que nada les compartiré una imagen de como yo imagino que es el uniforme de Hinata, en la imagen no es Hinata, pero así pienso que luciría. . .full.

También quería comentarles, no sé si recuerden que en el capítulo anterior pedí ayuda para un personaje, el personaje que sería la novia de Itachi, y opte por tomar la idea de mi lectora **hinata uchiha21** y en el próximo capítulo aparecerá. También quiero que sepan que este capítulo lo hice pensando en los review que ustedes me mandan, muchas gracias por todos sus review, es un placer para mí poder complacerlos, espero que disfrutaran del capítulo y pronto actualizare.

Saluditos. Los quiero mis lectores y pronto nos leeremos. Ah y por cierto disculpen por las faltas de ortografía.


	9. Chapter 9: Sasuke Uchiha, ¿celoso?

**Pareja:** Protagonismo de Sasuhina, pero también habrá Naruhina, Sasusaku, Narusaku, Inosai.

 **Advertencia:** En este Fanfic encontraras romance, drama y acción, humor, pero cuidado también puede contener lemon un poco explicito si te molesta no lo leas y si te gusta espero que lo disfrutes.

Esta demás decir que ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sama.

\- Diálogos -

-"Pensamientos"

Recuerdos

(…) cambio de tiempo, lugar o escena.  
 **  
Capítulo 9:** Sasuke Uchiha, ¿celoso?

 _…él Uchiha sintió esa extraña sensación, esa sensación que a la vez le gustaba y a la vez no, y de pronto…oh no …ohhh si, valla que sí, otra vez esa sensación que hacia estremecer cada milímetro de su cuerpo concentrándose en un solo lugar, ohh si, ese lugar que osaba traicionar una vez más al Uchiha que cuando comenzó a sentir como un bulto crecía en su entrepierna no pudo más y_ salió del salón de tan rápido como pudo, todos por un instante pusieron su atención en Sasuke Uchiha pero en cuanto él salió pusieron los ojos en Hinata nuevamente.

Sasuke se encontraba realmente irritado por tener esas extrañas sensaciones que estaba sintiendo puesto que jamás le había ocurrido, caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela hasta que por fin vio a la persona que buscaba y cuando la vio camino más rápido y la tomo del brazo en un fuerte agarre.

\- ¿Qué demonios es lo que te ocurre? – pregunto él Uchiha con obvia molestia a cierta chica peliroja.

\- Me estas lastimando – reclamo la chica – ¿Mi amor porque tan rudo? – pregunto para después girar hacia el chico e intentar darle un beso.

\- Ni lo pienses – contesto Sasuke aún más irritado y empujando a Karin.

\- ¿Qué pasa?, o ya recordé, como ya tienes noviecita.

\- Te lo advierto Karin, no me fastidies.

\- Y bien dime, ¿desde cuándo eres fiel, mi amorcito? – pregunto la pelirroja tocando la mejilla del chico, era obvio que estaba coqueteándole descaradamente.

\- Aléjate de la Hyuga y quiero que sepas que es la primera y última vez que te lo digo – contesto él Uchiha alejando a la chica bruscamente para después irse.

\- ¡VAS A TERMIAR BUSCANDOME, MI AMOR¡ - grito Karin mientras veía a Sasuke alejarse del lugar.

… … …

Hinata Hyuga cayó en cuenta en que todos la miraban y su cara se pintó de rojo intenso, tanto que por un instante pensó que se desmayaría.

\- Bueno ya. Nosotras terminamos de ayudar a Hinata-chan – dijo prudentemente Ino para que los chicos dejaran de avergonzar a Hinata – Ustedes vallan con Sasuke-kun y busquen un lugar en la cafetería.

\- Si vayan, nosotras los alcanzamos después – dijo la pelirosa al entender el punto de Ino, mientras Naruto y Sai se retiraban - Hinata-chan no te preocupes, esos tarados ya se fueron – dijo Sakura mientras mentalmente se compadecía por no tener el voluptuoso cuerpo de la Hyuga.

\- Vaya Hinata, que bien te lo tenías escondido – dijo alegremente Ino haciendo sonrojar aún más a Hinata, si es que eso era posible – No te avergüences, al contrario deberías estar orgullosa – decía mientras Hinata miraba sus manos juguetear con sus dedos.

\- Basta Ino, la estas poniendo nerviosa – respondió Sakura – mejor vayamos a comer.

\- Está bien, está bien ¿Vienes Hinata-chan?

\- H…hai, gr…gracias – contesto Hinata y camino junto con sus nuevas compañeras o quizás, será posible que pueda llamarlas amigas. Seguía pensando la chica en como tomar el gesto de Ino y Sakura.

\- Oye, ¿Hinata? – pregunto Ino haciendo a Hinata dar un brinquito de susto.

\- d…dime.

\- Te presto mi saco, claro si tu gustas – comentaba Ino, mientras Sakura ponía una pequeña mirada de envidia, Ino era su mejor amiga y ese gesto hacia Hinata no le agradaba tanto.

\- gracias, te…te lo agradezco Ino-chan – contesto Hinata mientras tomaba el saco de Ino y se lo ponía.

\- Y dime Hinata-chan, ¿Desde hace cuánto que vives en la casa de Sasuke-kun? – preguntaba Sakura para cambiar el tema.

\- y…yo, etto… la verdad es que…que no hace mucho.

\- ¿Y ya lo conocías de antes?, digo, ¿Sus padres se reunían muy seguido? ¿Se conocen de la infancia?

\- ¡No! nada de eso, yo…yo no lo co…conocía.

\- Es cierto ya que nunca te había visto, mis padres y los de Sasuke-kun, también son buenos amigos, pero los suyos y los míos si se reúnen muy seguido y Sasuke-kun y yo si nos conocemos de la infancia.

\- ¿Qué haces Sakura? – susurro Ino muy cerca de Sakura para que Hinata no escuchara.

\- Dejando las cosas en claro – susurro la pelirosa también.

\- A lo que me refiero es que, Sasuke-kun y yo prácticamente estamos comprometidos, nuestros padres han esperado eso desde el momento en el que ambos nacimos – dijo nuevamente Sakura a Hinata con una enorme sonrisa.

\- E…entiendo – respondió bajamente Hinata – debe ser mu…muy lindo estar comprometida con tu…tu amigo de infancia.

\- Ahí están los chicos – dijo alegremente Ino jalando de las muñecas a Hinata y Sakura para que dejaran conclusa esa platica.

\- Chicas tardaron en llegar – contesto Sai para después levantarse y abrazar a su rubia novia.

\- Lo siento mi amor – contesto la rubia dando un beso a Sai – siéntate Hinata-chan – señalo un lugar entre Naruto y Sasuke.

\- H…hai – al momento que se sentaba y se sonrojaba al instante – gr…gra…gracias – no podía evitar tartamudear aún más sobretodo con esos ojos negros viéndola, esos ojos tan obscuros y penetrantes que ya conocía y la hacían desfallecer.

\- Sasuke-kun, mi amor, pensaba que esta tarde podrías ir a comer a casa – dijo la pelirosa que estaba sentada al otro lado de Sasuke – mi madre estaría fascinada.

\- No puedo – contesto inmediatamente él Uchiha desviando su mirada de Hinata hacia su novia, para él era completamente obvio que Sakura lo hacía por Hinata – tengo que llevar a la Hyuga a casa, ¿no es así? – pregunto desviando su mirada hacia Hinata nuevamente.

\- hemm…yo…yo etto…yo – la ojiperla no sabía que responder ni mucho menos cómo reaccionar ante lo ocurrido.

\- no te preocupes teme – contesto inmediatamente Naruto dejando a todos más que sorprendidos – yo puedo acompañar a Hinata-chan.

\- No – contesto el pelinegro con algo muy parecido a la molestia – no te molestes dobe, prometí a mi madre que la llevaría a casa y eso hare – dijo mirando a Hinata mientras ella no hacía más que bajar la mirada, no sabía cómo sentirse y tampoco quería arruinar la relación de Sasuke y Sakura.

\- Tu prioridad debe de ser Sakura ya que ahora "ella" es tu novia – Naruto lo decía en parte por ayudar a la nueva pareja y por otra porque realmente le apetecía acompañar a Hinata – además, no creo que a Hinata-chan le importe, verdad ¿Hinata?

\- No, yo…yo…etto me parece bien Naruto-kun – pudo contestar la hyuga después de unos segundos que para ella fueron una eternidad entre tantas miradas – así no…no interrumpo los p…planes de Uchiha-san.

\- Hmp… haz lo que te plazca, así me quitas un peso de encima Dobe – contesto Sasuke mirando fijamente a Hinata mientras ella se hacía más pequeña con cada mirada – vámonos – digo jalando a Sakura del brazo para llevársela casi arrastras de ahí.

… … …

\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntaba una hermosa mujer de cabello azulado – enserio, ¿no crees que esto es como de niños?

\- shhhh tu vigila – contesto el de los ojos negros.

\- No es que no me guste meterme en problemas y lo sabes, pero no entiendo ¿Qué buscas? – insistía la linda mujer que estaba parada en la puerta de aquella habitación.

\- ¡Nada! no hay nada – dijo el joven pelinegro – vámonos – dijo para después salir junto con la chica, dirigiéndose a otra de las habitaciones de la casa

\- Ahora si dime ¿Qué es lo que buscabas? – dijo la chica acercándose demasiado al joven que estaba recargado en la puerta de la habitación mientras este la tomaba de su estrecha cintura para después acercarse a aquellos labios rojos que estuvo a punto de tocar con los suyos si no hubiese sido porque la joven interpuso su dedo índice entre ellos – primero dime ¿Qué es lo que buscabas? – dijo la chica acariciando el pecho del joven para tentarlo y hacerle hablar - ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

\- No hay ningún misterio

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Es sobre Sasuke, mi hermano.

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver tu Sasuke en esto?, hasta donde yo sé jamás habías hurgado entre sus cosas.

\- Konan, creo que esta vez mi tonto hermanito si podría enamorarse – dijo Itachi para después escuchar una carcajada de parte de su novia mientras la veía con diversión - ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

\- e…e…es que – podía pronunciar la chica con dificultad por culpa de la risa que no podía contener – ¿no te oíste?, dijiste que Sasuke Uchiha podría enamorarse, lamento abriste esos hermosos ojitos mi amor pero tu hermanito tiene corazón de piedra, Sasuke Uchiha jamás se enamorara – dijo la chica para después volver a reír – y sobre todo, no se enamorara de la pelirosa esa.

\- Pues yo jamás mencione a Sakura, mi vida – contesto él Uchiha y vio cómo su novia paro su risa de pronto y ponía cara de asombro.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- No la conoces aún – dijo él Uchiha para después alejarse de ella y caminar hacia su cama para acostarse.

\- ¿Entonces?... –pregunto sin recibir respuesta - ¡Itachi! – dijo nuevamente y se acercó al Uchiha, se subió y se sentó encima de su muy bien marcado y trabajado abdomen - ¿no me vas a decir? – pregunto con tono sensual mientras el joven sonreía de lado, le fascinaba el actuar de la chica.

\- Te lo diré después – dijo y después tomo a su bella novia por las piernas y en un solo movimiento la acostó en la cama para seguir tocando sus torneadas piernas por debajo de aquel vestido negro que llevaba puesto y la beso apasionadamente – solo si te portas muy bien conmigo – dijo con una sonrisa ladina para después quitarle el vestido y dejarla en ropa interior, la admiro por unos segundos y después la volteó bocabajo para acariciar su blanca espalda comenzando por el cuello hasta la cintura parando en aquel tatuaje en forma de mariposa que tenía la joven en la cintura y simplemente ambos se dejaron llevar.

… … …

Las clases habían finalizado y Hinata Huyga caminaba por los pasillos del colegio, se dirigía a la puerta en donde había quedado de verse con Naruto para que la acompañara a casa, pensaba en que se sentía un poco incomoda y feliz al mismo tiempo a pesar de todo había sido un día maravilloso, para ser sincera había sido el mejor día que hasta ahora había tenido, lo único extrañamente raro fue el actuar de Sasuke.

\- _"¿Qué habrá pasado con Uchiha-san?, tal parece que el haber aceptado ir con Naruto-kun para que el pudiera ir son Sakura-chan le hubiese molestado, no comprendo, se supondría que debería alegrarle" –_ pensaba la ojiperla mientras caminaba y se acercaba cada vez más a la puerta – _"en cuando lo vea le preguntare ¿Cuál es su problema?, primero se comporta como un ogro, después me b…be…besa," –_ no pudo evitar sonrojarse al máximo en cuanto se le vino el recuerdo a la cabeza e inconscientemente llevo su mano hasta sus labios – _"después se…se disculpa y me pide ser su a…amiga, se comporta indiferente y de pronto se molesta de nuevo" –_ seguía pensando mientras se detenía cuando ya estaba en la puerta del colegio – _"creo que su problema es que es bipolar y un….." –_ aún pensaba cuando de pronto sintió como la jalaron del brazo sacándola completamente del colegio y unos pasos más allá de este, estaba arrinconada contra la pared y frente a ella muy muy cerca veía el cuerpo masculino de una persona, en cuanto miro hacia arriba y se dio cuenta de quien se trataba soltó un grito de asombro y susto que fue interrumpido por una mano que cubría su boca con fuerza para que no fuera escuchada.

\- Te soltare solo si no vuelves a gritar ¿Entendiste? – pregunto la figura masculina recibiendo un asentimiento con la cabeza por parte de la Hyuga, así fue como Sasuke quito poco a poco la mano de la boca de Hinata mientras la veía directo a los ojos, en ese momento, en el que ambos tenían la mirada en uno en el otro, Sasuke sintió como una pequeña corriente de electricidad recorría su cuerpo asiéndolo sentir de lo más extraño, se podría decir que a Hinata le ocurría lo mismo, pero nadie dijo nada, solo se dedicaron a verse, por un instante Sasuke pensó en lo que se sentiría probar nuevamente los labios de Hinata, pero esta vez completamente sobrio, en un liguero parpadeo desvió su mirada a los labios de ella y luego a sus ojos otra vez, lo hiso dos veces más antes de comenzar a acercarse al rostro de la ojiperla, inclinaba su cabeza, estaba tan cerca que ambos podían sentir sus respiraciones, ambos inhalaban el mismo aire que expulsaba el otro, su cercanía se acortaba cada vez más, hasta que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se vieron forzados a separarse de golpe al oír el escándalo de un grupo de jóvenes que salía del colegio.

\- Nos vamos – dijo él pelinegro tomándola de la mano y llevándosela de ahí antes de que pudiera siquiera reclamar.

\- Pero, U…Uchiha-san – pronuncio muy bajamente Hinata mientras caminaban perdiéndose entre las calles con Sasuke de la mano.

\- Creí que había quedado claro en que me llamarías solo Sasuke – dijo el chico sin voltear a verla.

\- Gomen Sa…Sasuke-kun – contesto Hinata para después quedarse en silencio por unos segundos - ¿a…a dónde v…vamos? – pregunto finalmente.

\- A casa.

\- Pero, yo...yo había quedado de ir co…con Naruto-kun.

\- Debo entender que estas más interesada en ir con alguien a quien ni siquiera conoces.

\- a…a Sa…sasuke-kun tampoco lo c…conozco – dijo Hinata haciendo parar de golpe al Uchiha y haciéndola mirar a la cara.

\- No lo hago por ti, lo hago por ella.

\- ¿Por ella?

\- Por mi madre, le dije que te llevaría a casa – contesto el Uchiha desviando la mirada - ella intenta hacerte sentir en casa y por eso me pidió este favor, así que lo hago por ella. Si después de que yo te lleve a casa quieres salir con alguien será asunto tuyo, yo solo me limitare a cumplir con mi parte, así que, ¿ahora si podemos irnos?

\- E…está bien, Sasuke-kun – contesto la Hyuga bajando la mirada y sonrojándose al máximo por lo que estaba a punto de decir – ¿sa…sasuke-kun?

\- De todos modos.

\- Iré co…contigo, ya pu…puedes s…soltar mi…mi mano – dijo Hinata con tanto nerviosismo que pensó que se desmayaría y al mismo instante Sasuke al ser sorprendido soltó inmediatamente la mano de la ojiperla y tan rápido como pudo se giró para darle la espalda a la chica y caminar. Hinata pudo jurar que vio un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de Sasuke, pero no se cuestionó y se limitó a seguir a Sasuke a casa.

… … …

La primera semana de clases para Hinata y Hanabi fue tranquila y buena para ambas chicas, Hanabi había conseguido muchos amigos y se había vuelto popular en su colegio, su actitud la ayudaba mucho pues era muy segura de sí misma, a Hinata tampoco le había ido nada mal, las cosas con Ino y sobre todo con Sakura marchaban muy bien, Sakura al principio se sentía celosa de que Hinata pasara tanto tiempo con Sasuke, pero luego comprendió que entre ellos no había nada y solo era porque Hinata tenía que vivir en su casa. Karin seguía queriendo molestar a Hinata pero Ino y Sakura siempre la defendían y si no estaban ellas bastaba una sola mirada de Sasuke hacia la peliroja para que se detuviera, aún con eso Hinata se sentía feliz como nunca antes se había sentido, había aceptado salir dos veces con Naruto y estaban haciendo muy buena amistad, en tanto Sasuke, hablaba cada vez más con Hinata inconscientemente ambos se estaban llevando mejor, no es tanto como que fueran amigos o algo así, pero al menos Hinata ya no tartamudeaba tanto cuando hablaba con él, aunque algunas veces también notaba que tenía drásticos cambios de actitud, sobre todo cuando no se veían tanto en él día o cuando Hinata salía con Naruto, ella imagino que quizás le molestaba que saliera con su amigo.

Por fin era viernes y la primer semana de Hinata estaba por terminar, acababa de llegar a su salón de clases y tomo asiento, ninguna de sus amigas había llegado pero aun así estaba muy entretenida en el paisaje que había afuera de su salón de clases.

\- ¡Hinata-chan! – se escuchó por parte de la rubia y la pelirosa.

\- Ohayo Ino-chan, Sakura-chan – contesto dulcemente la Hyuga.

\- Ohayo Hinata, te tenemos una gran sorpresa – contesto la rubia.

\- Te va a encantar – dijo esta vez la pelirosa.

\- ¿U…una sorpresa?

\- ¡SI! – contestaron ambas chicas.

\- ¡Una fiesta de bienvenida!

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto la chica en tono de sorpresa.

\- Esta noche te tenemos preparada la mejor fiesta de bienvenida – dijo Ino.

\- ¿P…para mí?

\- Claro, esta fue tu primer semana y creemos que lo mereces – dijo esta vez Sakura.

\- Gr…gracias, chicas – contesto Hinata con una pequeña lagrima que se asomó por sus lindos ojos perlados.

\- Hinata-chan no tienes por qué llorar, lo hacemos porque te consideramos una amiga – dijo Ino para después abrazar a Hinata, segundos después Sakura se incorporó al abrazo.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa?, yo también quiero un abrazo – grito Naruto desde la puerta y corrió para intentar abrazar a las chicas, pero fue interrumpida por un golpe de Sakura.

\- Oye Sakura-chan, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – contesto Naruto sobándose la cabeza, detrás de él entraron Sasuke y Sai.

\- Ya le dijimos a Hinata sobre la fiesta – informo Ino al resto de los chicos.

\- Bien Hinata esta tarde iremos a tu casa para ayudarte a arreglarte, la fiesta será en el apartamento de Sai.

Sasuke se dedicaba a ver a la chica de ojos perlados extrañamente no podía evitar ver la sonrisa de la chica, cada vez que la veía sonriendo ponía cara de tonto y eso no le agradaba, eso no era algo que él hiciera, pensaba que pasar tiempo con ella últimamente le estaba nublando la vista, esa era la razón por la que evitaba a la gente, pensaba también que lo mejor para él era tomar su distancia con la Hyuga, estaba por decidir que evitaría a la joven lo más que pudiese cuando Naruto se acercó a él para hablarle.

\- Se ve hermosa ¿no lo crees? – pregunto el rubio imperativo a Sasuke poniéndolo un poco nervioso, acaso Naruto había notado que Sasuke veía a Hinata.

\- No sé de qué me hablas – contesto el Uchiha tan indiferente como solo él sabía hacerlo, intento sonar lo más calmadamente posible, no era posible que Naruto se diera cuenta, era Naruto.

\- De Hinata-chan, claro – contesto Naruto que también estaba viendo a Hinata, no había notado que Sasuke la veía, solo se había acercado a él para hablarle sobre ella.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto el Uchiha con enorme sorpresa y volteando a ver a Naruto.

\- Hinata-chan, ella me gusta, creo que me estoy enamorando de ella – respondió el rubio mientras se sonrojaba al confesarle eso a su mejor amigo, pero a quien más se lo diría, sabía que Sasuke podría ser muy frio y aparentemente un chico sin sentimientos pero algo podría decirle – estos días que he podido conocerla me ha parecido una chica maravillosa, Hinata-chan es muy diferente a todas y me gustaría saber si tengo alguna oportunidad con ella.

\- ¿Y Sakura?, creí que estabas profundamente enamorado de ella , tan pronto te olvidaste de lo mucho que la amas – pregunto Sasuke en un tono neutral, aunque en realidad por alguna razón le molestaba la confesión de su amigo, no podía evitarlo, era como un dolor estomacal lo que le había causado las palabras del rubio.

\- Vamos Sasuke, ambos sabemos que no tengo ninguna oportunidad con Sakura-chan, ella te ama a ti, además en este momento es tu novia.

\- No sea idiota, lo hice por ti, si no fuera por ti ella no sería mi novia – contento Sasuke con molestia esta vez – la puedo dejar en este mismo momento para que tú puedas tener esa oportunidad con ella.

\- No, no puedes hacer eso, le romperías el corazón, además hicimos un trato. Tres meses Sasuke.

\- _"Imbécil, maldita sea la hora en la que acepte ese estúpido trato contigo"_

\- Como sea, eso ya no importa, ahora estoy muy interesado en Hinata-chan y esta misma noche en la fiesta le confesare que me gusta – dijo el rubio al momento que el pelinegro sentía como una patada en el hígado – ¿Qué crees que me diga? – pregunto volteando a ver a Sasuke – de verdad espero que acepte mis sentimientos.

Sasuke estaba realmente furioso, quería golpear a Naruto, como es que podía querer confesarse a Hinata cuando tan solo hace una semana moría por Sakura, pensaba que Naruto era un completo idiota – _"¿y qué? cuando aparezca una chica nueva dejaras a Hinata por otra, Hinata no se merece eso, Hinata se merece algo mejor, algo como… ¿pero en que rayos estás pensando Sasuke? ¿algo como qué? ¿Cómo tú?, no sea tonto Sasuke tú también serias capaz de hacer eso y más –_ pensaba Sasuke sin apartar la mirada del rubio – _"maldición ¿porque me molesta tanto? No es asunto mío, ¿será que acaso?, no, no puede ser, Sasuke Uchiha jamás estaría celoso"_

… … …

 **Continuara…**

Hola mis amados lectores Sasuhinas, sé que me he tardado mucho pero es que tuve muchos problemas para subir el capítulo, aun así espero que disfruten el capítulo y a mí me gusta la idea de que Sasuke sea el primero en aceptar lo que está sintiendo, no sé qué opinen ustedes, también sé que les corte la inspiración con lo de Itachi y Konan, pero el primer lemon quiero que sea Sasuhina.

Pueden dejarme ideítas para la historia que las tomare en cuenta me gusta complacerlos y espero poder actualizar muy prontito.

Saluditos. Los quiero mis lectores y pronto nos leeremos. Ah y por cierto disculpen por las faltas de ortografía.


	10. Chapter 10: ¿Traición?

**Pareja:** Protagonismo de Sasuhina, pero también habrá Naruhina, Sasusaku, Narusaku, Inosai.

 **Advertencia:** En este Fanfic encontraras romance, drama y acción, humor, pero cuidado también puede contener lemon un poco explicito si te molesta no lo leas y si te gusta espero que lo disfrutes.

Esta demás decir que ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sama.

\- Diálogos -

 _-"Pensamientos"_

 _Recuerdos  
_  
(…) cambio de tiempo, lugar o escena.  
 **  
Capítulo 10:** ¿Traición?

Se escucharon tres golpes en la puerta antes de ser abierta, Ino y Sakura llevaban consigo dos maletas repletas de ropa para fiesta.  
\- ¿Hinata-chan estas lista? quedarás estupenda, te lo prometemos - dijo la rubia, mientras ella y la pelirosa ponían sus maletas en la cama de Hinata.  
\- p...pero yo no sé si sea buena idea - contestó la ojiperla  
\- pero que dices Hinata-chan, esta fiesta es de bienvenida y no puedes faltar – contesto la pelirosa para después comenzar a sacar varios vestidos, zapatos de tacón alto y maquillaje.

\- comencemos con la ropa – dijo esta vez la rubia. Hinata solo se sonrojaba, ya ni replicar le serviría.

Ino y Sakura veían distintos atuendos que creían que le quedarían a Hinata, Sakura mostraba algunos a Ino después ambas negaban con la cabeza y lo descartaban, Ino hacia los mismo y ambas volvían a negar con la cabeza, quería para la dulce Hinata algo bonito y sexy pero que no fuera atrevido, algo que resaltara su belleza sin llevarla a lo extremo y vulgar, comenzaron por probarle a la ojiperla unos pantaloncillos cortos que permitían que sus firmes piernas resaltaran, un blusón colorido con poco escote pero a nadie le pareció correcto sobre todo a la Hyuga, siguieron con una falda color negro muy pegada a su cuerpo que iba desde arriba del ombligo hasta las rodillas, un top negro con escote en V que definitivamente resaltaba sus pechos sobre todo con ese hermoso collar que llevaba, Hinata lucia realmente hermosa, pero no era un color para la personalidad de la ojiperla así que siguieron con un vestido corto muy lindo pero definidamente tampoco iba con la personalidad dulce de Hinata, finalmente visualizaron entre tanta ropa un vestido que pesaron luciría perfecto en la chica, inmediatamente le pidieron a Hinata que se lo pusiera, era de un tono violeta muy claro casi acercándose al blanco, era un poco corto para el gusto de la ojiperla pero últimamente había vestido así gracias a su hermanita y a la madre de Sasuke, el dichoso vestido dejaba ver una parte de las piernas de Hinata, sus muy bien torneadas piernas, era un poco esponjado de la parte de abajo y marcaba su pequeña cinturita al igual que sus enormes pechos, en esa parte y hasta el cuello llevaba un encaje del mismo tono, dejaba visualizar las blanca piel de la chica, definitivamente era el vestido adecuado para la joven, lo combinaron con unos zapatos de tacón, no tan altos en un tono plateado y con una discreta pero bonita pulsera de plata en la muñeca izquierda, usaron un maquillaje discreto, solo un poco de color en los pómulos y un poco de labial rosado, por ultimo le levantaron el cabello en una coleta alta dejando dos mechones de cabello a los lados, lucia natural pero bellísima.

\- Hinata-chan quedaste maravillosa – dijo Ino – apuesto a que levantaras pasiones esta noche.

\- Que envidia Hinata-chan este vestido te queda espectacular pero todo lo que te probaste lucia muy bien en ti – dijo esta vez Sakura.

\- ¿u…ustedes de verdad creen eso?

\- pero por supuesto, yo no entiendo cómo es que escondes ese cuerpo tan perfecto Hinata-chan – comento la pelirosa.

\- En eso tiene mucha razón Sakura – dijo la rubia.

\- Etto, yo, es que la verdad – decía Hinata con un enorme sonrojo – me da mucha vergüenza.

\- No deberías, todas desearíamos tener lo que tú tienes – dijo Ino mientras se ponía un vestido de color morado muy sexy por cierto, era straple y corto, dejaba visualizar sus pierna pero en la parte derecha de este traía un poco de tela más largo, esto la hacía lucir más sexy, mientras Sakura se ponía uno color rosado de igual manera era straple, más largo pero abierto del lado derecho, esto hacia ver solo la pierna derecha de la pelirosa – por cierto Sakura, Sasuke-kun ya está en el apartamento de Sai ¿no es así?

\- Si, me dijo que iría con Naruto-kun.

\- ¿Y cómo vas col él? – pregunto Ino mientras terminaban de maquillarse y la chica Hyuga solo se dedicaba a ver a la rosada, por alguna razón le interesaba saber la respuesta de esta.

\- Mmmm pues – contesto la pelirosa después de unos largos segundos.

\- No me digas que están mal – dijo nuevamente la rubia – no puedes ser, lo suyo fue tan esperado que no pueden estar mal.

\- ¡NO! – contesto inmediatamente Sakura – no es eso, bueno ya conoces a Sasuke-kun, es frio y eso del romanticismo no le va muy bien pero pese a eso estamos muy bien – pronuncio la chica cabizbaja.

\- ¿estas segura Sakura?, no te oyes muy segura, sabes que puedes contarme y a Hinata-chan también ahora es nuestra amiga, ¿cierto? – dijo la rubia dirigiendo su mirada a Hinata.

-Hai – contesto Hinata con ligero sonrojo, le había agradado escuchar eso, por fin podía decir que tenía amigas, sintió una pequeña lágrima a punto de salir antes de ser interrumpida por las lágrimas de Sakura - ¿Sa…sakura-chan estás bien?

\- ¿Por qué lloras? – pregunto Ino.

\- A veces…siento… que Sasuke-kun…Sasuke-kun no me quiere – dijo con dificultad la pelirosa – creí que cuando por fin fuéramos novios todo sería distinto…y…y es que es tan distante conmigo – el llanto de la pelirosa era tan intenso que Ino y Hinata no sabían que hacer.

\- Sakura tranquila – por fin dijo Ino y se acercó a abrazarla.

\- Debo…confesarte…Hinata-chan…– dijo aun sollozando Sakura – que…estaba celosa de ti.

\- ¿D…de mí? –pregunto dudosa y nerviosa la Hyuga.

\- ¿Pero qué dices? – pregunto Ino –Sakura no empieces con…

\- no te preocupes Ino – contesto viendo a la rubia y después volteo con Hinata y la tomo de las manos – Si Hinata-chan estaba celosa de ti, porque estás viviendo en la misma casa que Sasuke-kun, lo ves a diario incluso hay días en que van al colegio juntos y eso al principio me molestaba, no te lo negare, sentí algo de odio hacia ti – confeso la pelirosa mientras Hinata ponía una cara de sorpresa ante lo escuchado – ya abras notado que Sasuke-kun es muy popular y hay muchas que están detrás de él, como la tonta cabeza de zanahoria de Karin.

\- Incluso tiene su propio club de fangirl – dijo esta vez Ino y después rio – y he de decir que en algún tiempo también estuve interesada en él.

\- ¿De ve…verdad?

\- Claro – contesto la rubia riendo con una mano en la boca – pero quien no, con todo respeto Sakura, pero Sasuke-kun es un chico muy atractivo y enloquecidamente sexy, su cuerpo es como del pecado.

\- ¡INO! – grito Sakura con una vena resaltada en la cabeza por el enojo, mientras Hinata sonreía.

\- Pero aclaro todo esto antes de conocer a mí también guapo y enloquecidamente sexy Sai.

\- Como sea – dijo Sakura – Hinata-chan aun envidio que puedas vivir en casa de Sasuke-kun, pero después entendí que tú no tienes ningún interés en él y además eres mi amiga y una chica tan buena y linda como tú no me traicionaría jamás.

\- Sakura-chan yo…yo no haría tal cosa.

\- Lo sé y por eso ahora confió en ti y tu también puedes confiar en nosotras, si hay algún chico que te interese puedes decírnoslo y te ayudaremos – dijo la rosada poniendo una mano en su pecho.

\- Por supuesto, eso sería divertido, ayudar a Hinata-chan a tener novio, cuenten conmigo – dijo esta vez la rubia haciendo una señal de victoria.

\- Pero basta de charlas y lágrimas creo que es hora de irnos, esta noche estoy dispuesta a dar el segundo paso con Sasuke-kun, si saben a qué me refiero – dijo Sakura, Hinata no sabía cómo reaccionar, Sasuke no era ni siquiera su amigo pero sentía una ligera opresión en el pecho por todo lo que Sakura decía.

… … …

La música se escuchaba a todo volumen, Sasuke Uchiha estaba sentado en un pequeño sofá de color negro en una esquina del apartamento, muchas chicas ya le habían estado coqueteando y ya se encontraba muy irritado, sobre todo porque nunca le gustaron los lugares ruidosos.

\- Toma – dijo Naruto estirando la mano para ofrecerle una lata de cerveza al Uchiha y se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Qué quieres dobe? – contesto el pelinegro tomando la lata para abrirla y darle un gran sorbo.

\- Un "gracias" hubiese bastado.

\- No estoy de humor – y realmente no lo estaba, no hubiese asistido a la dichosa fiesta si Naruto no le hubiese dicho que se confesaría a Hinata.

\- ¿Y cuándo lo estás? – pregunto el rubio sarcásticamente – relájate teme, porque no te diviertes, las chicas están a punto de llegar, Sakura-chan me envió un mensaje.

\- Detesto estas fiestas y lo sabes – dijo para después volver a beber de la lata.

\- Recuerda que es por Hinata-chan, también es tu amiga ¿no?

\- Ni siquiera la conozco, el hecho que viva en mi casa no quiere decir que sea mi amiga.

\- Tan amargado como siempre y a todo esto ¿crees que Hinata-chan me corresponda?

\- Y por qué demonios estas tan interesado en ella, apenas y la conoces – contesto el Uchiha apretando la lata que sostenía con ligera molestia que intentaba aparentar, por fortuna el rubio siempre pasaba esas cosas por desapercibido.

\- Ya te lo he dicho antes, aparte de ser muy linda, es muy especial y diferente a todas las chicas que he conocido.

\- No lo creó.

\- ¿A qué te refieres teme?

\- No creo que te corresponda como tú lo deseas.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices?, acaso ¿te ha dicho algo?

\- La Hyuga es demasiado tímida y toda su vida fue a una escuela para mujeres, no ha tenido demasiado contacto con hombres y apuesto a que si te acercas demasiado terminaras haciendo que huya de ti – contesto con una sonrisa ladina y bebió más de su lata, la verdad es que ya había bebido demasiadas latas.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- No has visto como viste, perece una moja y…. – estaba diciendo el Uchiha pero sé quedo callado cuando por la puerta entraron Sakura, Ino y Hinata.

\- Pues yo no lo creo, se ve hermosa – contesto Naruto con la baba casi cayendo, pero no era el único, muchos otros chicos literalmente babeaban al ver lo espectacular que se veía Hinata.

\- grr – Sasuke solo gruño al ver lo idiotas que se veían todos al babear por una chica – solo es una chica más.

\- Iré a saludarla – dijo Naruto y se levantó para ir con Hinata mientras Sasuke ponía cara de desagrado.

\- Hinata-chan – grito el rubio mientras caminada hacia ella.

\- Na…naruto-kun – dijo ella levantando la cara, pues por la timidez al entrar solo podía ver el suelo.

\- Hinata-chan te ves muy bonita – dijo Naruto con sonrojo y rascándose la cabeza por el nerviosismo.

\- Bueno nosotras los dejamos – dijo Ino y se llevó a Sakura que por alguna extraña razón le incomodo la manera en la que Naruto le hablo a Hinata – es muy obvio que a Naruto-kun le gusta Hinata-chan es mejor dejarlos solos – dijo Ino mientras se alejaban.

\- No, a Naruto-kun no puede gustarle Hinata-chan, no es su tipo.

\- Por qué no, no pensaras que toda la vida iba a estar enamorado de ti.

\- No digas eso.

\- Mira ahí esta Sasuke-kun, porque no vas a verlo y yo iré a buscar a Sai.

\- No necesitas decirme que hacer – replicaba la pelirosa mientras caminaba con dirección a Sasuke – Sasuke-kun – dijo sentándose a su lado y dándole un beso en los labios.

\- No creo que tarde en irme.

\- ¿Por qué?, la fiesta acaba de comenzar.

\- Tu puedes quedarte si lo deseas.

\- No, no quiero quedarme si tú no estás cuando quieras podemos irnos y a donde tú quieras.

\- Hmm. ¿Estas segura? – pregunto el pelinegro sin interés y bebiendo las ultimas gotas de su cerveza.

\- Si – contesto la chica acercándose a él, lo tomo de la mano e intento besarlo.

\- Iré por otra cerveza – dijo Sasuke levantándose antes de que Sakura lo besara.

\- Sasuke-kun – dijo la pelirosa haciendo que Sasuke la viera a los ojos, pensaba decirle que estaba harta de la situación que no lo gustaba su frialdad y muchas cosas más, pero simplemente no tuvo el valor – puedes traerme una – dijo bajando la mira.

Sasuke camino hacia donde estaban las latas de cerveza ya había bebido un poco más de la cuenta e incluso sentía un muy ligero mareo, pero nada que él no pudiese controlar, pero en lo único en lo que podía pensar por el momento era en Naruto confesándose con Hinata e inevitablemente moría de la curiosidad por saber la respuesta de la chica de ojos perlados. Llego hasta su objetivo, tomo una lata la abrió y dio un gran sorbo como si de agua se tratase, estaba harto, malhumorado y ya quería irse, dio la vuelta para voltear a ver a su novia sentada en el sofá en donde él estaba hace unos minutos, sintió un poco de lastima, Sakura era muy molesta pero a lo largo del tiempo la había logrado considerar como una amiga, se sentía un poco detestable por estar con ella sabiendo que jamás llegaría a verla como algo más, estaba considerando muy seriamente en anular el trato que había hecho con el rubio, de pronto escucho una molesta risa que conocía muy bien y hay estaba él, Naruto riendo como tonto, platicando alegre y cómodamente con Hinata, ambos reían y él solo podía pensar en lo ridículos que se veían, se sintió nauseabundo de solo de mirarlos. De pronto vio como Naruto se levantaba de su lugar y se iba dejando a Hinata sola, Sasuke pensó que no planeaba dejarla sola por mucho tiempo quizás solo iba por algunas bebidas así que aprovecho la oportunidad, tomo otra lata de cerveza y camino hacia Hinata.

\- veo que te diviertes – dijo el pelinegro haciendo saltar a la ojiperla ya que no se había percatado de su presencia.

\- Uchi… digo Sasuke-kun – contesto Hinata.

\- y también veo que el dobe te alegra la noche ¿no es así? – dijo sentándose en donde Naruto había estado sentado hace unos minutos.

\- Na…naruto-kun es muy amable y…y me está hablando sobre el colegio.

\- ¿Quieres? – pregunto a la ojiperla ofreciéndole una lata de cerveza.

\- No…no yo no bebo.

\- Ha, si olvidaba que eras muy recatada – dijo bebiendo más de su propia lata.

\- Sasuke-kun creó que ya no debería beber.

\- No soy un alcohólico, no me trates como tal.

\- ¡NO¡ no…no yo no qui…quise decir eso, es de…decir yo…yo – contesto la chica muy nerviosa y sonrojada al pensar que había dicho algo indebido mientras Sasuke se dedicaba a sonreír ladinamente al verla actuar así.

\- como sea, yo me largo de aquí – dijo levantándose – nos vamos.

\- no, te preo..cupes yo me iré más tarde con Ino-chan.

\- no te estaba preguntando – contesto él Uchiha viéndola fijamente a los ojos, de nuevo esa mirada penetrante que hacía temblar a la de ojos perlados – si llego a casa sin ti mi madre podría preocuparse ¿no queras eso, verdad? – de nuevo usando a su madre como escusa – a demás no creo que Ino deje a Sai esta noche, así que vámonos – dijo por último y camino hacia la puerta abriéndola y saliendo de ahí.

Hinata estaba asombrada, no sabía que hacer quizás Sasuke tenía razón Mikoto podría preocuparse, pero como podía irse así como si, Naruto no tardaba en regresar y no la encontraría y ¿Sakura?, quien llevaría a Sakura a su casa, se supone que Sasuke era el novio de Sakura y lo correcto es que él fuera con ella, así que salió para decirle a eso mismo, cuando abrió la puerta y salió lo vio ahí recargado en la pared esperando por ella.

\- Yo Sasuke-kun ...

\- Valla creí que me haría esperar por mucho tiempo más. Vámonos.

\- Sasu… - iba a decir nuevamente cuando sintió como él pelinegro la tomo de la mano y la jalo para llevarla al ascensor.

\- Es…espera Sasuke-kun – decía la chica inútilmente pues él chico parecía no oírla o más bien no quería oírla – Sasuke-kun escucha – decía mientras entraban al ascensor y bajaban a la planta baja – _"¿porque Sasuke-kun actúa tan diferente cuando ha bebido?, es como si cambiara de personalidad –_ pensaba si decir nada más pues parecía que replicar no le serviría, caminaban hacia la calle y Sasuke aún la tomaba de la muñeca, Hinata se sonrojo demasiado cuando noto ese detalle, Sasuke se detuvo frente a su moto y tomo el casco color negro.

\- Toma póntelo – dijo él Uchiha acercándole el casco.

\- No, yo…yo nunca me he su…subido en una…

\- Apuesto que no, te hace falta hacer y conocer muchas cosas Hinata – dijo al momento que le ponía el casco en la cabeza y se lo abrochaba, también se quitó su chaqueta y se la puso a la joven porque sabía que moriría de frio cuando estuviera en la moto y con este gesto hiso sonrojar a Hinata tanto que pensó que terminaría desmayándose de nuevo, por fortuna el casco cubría su rojo rostro – pero no te preocupes yo puedo enseñarte todo eso – dijo con tono burlón – ahora sube o ¿quieres que te ayude con eso también?

\- No…yo puedo s…sola – contesto la Hyuga e intento subir pero fallo en él intento y por poco cae de no haber sido porque él Uchiha la sostuvo para después alzarla y subirla a la moto – Eres muy torpe Hyuga – dijo Sasuke y se montó a la moto – sujétate – dijo por último y tomo las manos de la chica y las paso por su cintura y abdomen para que pudiera sujetarse mejor, Hinata está muy nerviosa e intento quitar las manos pero Sasuke arranco la moto y no tuvo otra opción que agarrarse fuertemente de él.

Sasuke llevaba una gran velocidad, siempre le gustaron las velocidades altas, pero en parte lo hacía para que la ojiperla lo disfrutara un poco, pero eso era imposible porque llego un punto en el que Hinata se asustó tanto que cerró los ojos y escondió la cabeza en la ancha espalada del joven, no tardaron tanto en llegar aunque Sasuke se metio por otras calles para hacer tiempo. Al llegar a su casa se bajó de la moto y ayudo a la Hyuga a bajar también.

\- ¿Te divertiste?, apuesto a que esto es más divertido que platicar con el dobe – dijo él Uchiha quitándole el caso y en ese momento noto lo pálida que lucía la chica, ahora si seguro se desmayaría – ¿estás bien? – pregunto acercándose al rostro de la joven que de un segundo a otro cambió de pálido a rojo intenso, Hinata estaba nerviosa y aún más cuando recordó el primer beso que le dio él pelinegro, pero como era posible se preguntaba, su corazón bombeaba rápidamente y sentía que en cualquier momento este saldría de su pecho, Sasuke se acercaba cada vez más y cada vez más, Hinata sentía que no lo resistiría más y en ese momento recordó la charla con Sakura horas antes.

 _\- Como sea – dijo Sakura – Hinata-chan aun envidio que puedas vivir en casa de Sasuke-kun, pero después entendí que tú no tienes ningún interés en él y además eres mi amiga y una chica tan buena y linda como tú no me traicionaría jamás._

 _\- Sakura-chan yo…yo no haría tal cosa._

 _\- Lo sé y por eso ahora confió en ti y tu también puedes confiar en nosotras, si hay algún chico que te interese puedes decírnoslo y te ayudaremos – dijo la rosada poniendo una mano en su pecho._

Él Uchiha está a escasos centímetros de su rostro y se preguntaba si era posible, "traición" se estaba sintiendo como una traicionera o más bien su cuerpo era el traicionero por sentir lo que sentía al tener al Uchiha tan cerca, pero no podía más, simplemente no podía más y lo que hiso fue…..

… … …

 **Continuara…**

Hola mis amados lectores, me alegra que estén siguiendo mi fanfic, como había mencionado antes es el primero que hago pero lo hago con mucho cariño para todas las personas que amamos esta pareja.

Esta vez me demore menos en actualizar, pero probablemente para la próxima demore más ya que estoy iniciando semestre nuevo y tengo que acoplarme, espero no tardar tanto y que se aburran de mí y dejen de seguirme.

Cuéntenme que tal les está pereciendo la historia y también pueden dejarme ideas suyas para la historia ya que me gusta complacerlos.

También les cuento que hare un one-shot especial "14 de febrero" Sasuhina claro está, espero que les guste, aún no lo termino pero lo publicare el 14 o antes, pero de esa fecha no pasa.

Saluditos y no olviden disculparme por las faltas de ortografía que encuentren.


	11. Chapter 11: Confesión

**Pareja:** Protagonismo de Sasuhina, pero también habrá Naruhina, Sasusaku, Narusaku, Inosai.

 **Advertencia:** En este Fanfic encontraras romance, drama y acción, humor, pero cuidado también puede contener lemon un poco explicito si te molesta no lo leas y si te gusta espero que lo disfrutes.

Esta demás decir que ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sama.

\- Diálogos -

 _-"Pensamientos"_

 _Recuerdos  
_  
(…) cambio de tiempo, lugar o escena.  
 **  
Capítulo 11:** Confesión.

 _…Él Uchiha estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro y ella se preguntaba si era posible, "traición" se estaba sintiendo como una traicionera o más bien su cuerpo era el traicionero por sentir lo que sentía al tener al Uchiha tan cerca, pero no podía más, simplemente no podía más y lo que hiso fue…_ empujar al chico para después salir corriendo, no soportaría nuevamente que la volviera a besar pues ya era suficiente con sentirse como una vil traicionera al haber besado al novio de su amigo, aunque en teoría era él, el que la había besado. Hinata corrió a todo lo que sus pies le permitieron hasta llegar a su habitación temporal, entro y cerró la puerta y en la obscuridad de aquella habitación unas lágrimas se derramaron de unos aperlados ojos, la causa era "traición", porque así era como se sentía la joven Hyuga.

… … …

 _\- "mierda… ¿Porque siempre ella? ¿Qué demonios tiene esa niña que me hace salir de mis cabales?" –_ se preguntaba Sasuke con clara molestia mientras la tibia agua caía sobre su perfecto cuerpo y seguía pensando que el día anterior estuvo a punto de besar a Hinata nuevamente, se encontraba con un poco de resaca por haber bebido la noche anterior, quizás la chica Hyuga tenía razón y debía de dejar de beber, o no, él no tenía problemas con el alcohol, él era Sasuke Uchiha, él chico que siempre tiene todo bajo control.

Después de casi una hora ya se encontraba completamente vestido y caminaba por el jardín en busca de la chica que prácticamente lo había rechazado, estaba completamente decidido a enfrentarla y decirle que no se creyera la gran cosa como para rechazarlo – _"¿Quién te crees Hinata Hyuga?, si creías que te besaría nuevamente, estas equivocada" –_ cosa que era mentira pero el nunca lo admitiría. Seguía caminando en busca de la ojiperla pero tal parecía que ella no se encontraba ahí - _"y ahora ¿En dónde demonios te has metido?" –_ se preguntaba al no verla en ningún sitio – " _con que me estas evitando"_ – seguía pensando mientras que esta vez caminaba con dirección a la habitación de la chica, estuvo a punto de llamar a la habitación de la Hyuga mayor cuando escucho un tono musical proveniente del bolsillo de su pantalón, con extremadamente mucha molestia saco su móvil del pantalón para darse cuenta que se trataba de cierta pelirosa, por un segundo pensó en ignorarla pero sería inútil, seguramente la Haruno insistiría todo el día hasta obtener respuesta del pelinegro, sin mucho ánimo deslizo su dedo por el display.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – contesto hostilmente.

\- Sasuke-kun – se escuchó del otro lado del auricular – Yo…yo…bueno yo solo quería…

\- ¿Qué quieres?, no tengo tiempo, estoy ocupado.

\- Espera, no cuelgues, solo quería preguntar si todo estaba bien.

\- De todos modos

\- Es que como ayer te fuiste y no me avisaste – dijo la pelirosa al notar que el chico no contestaba.

\- Sakura, ahorita tengo algo importante que hacer.

\- Solo dime si todo está bien.

\- Si – contesto él Uchiha colgando inmediatamente para dejar de escuchar el interrogatorio de su novia, dejando a la chica pelirosa más triste y preocupada de lo que ya se encontraba – maldición, tengo que hacer algo con esta situación antes que se me salga de las manos – decía mientras volvía a voltear dispuesto a llamar a la puerta de la ojiperla, esta vez sin más interrupciones llamo sin obtener respuesta, cosa que lo hiso entrar en dicha habitación, muy mal por él porque no era algo que él hiciera y solo para averiguar que tampoco se encontraba ahí – ¡mierda! – dijo en voz alta y con ganas de golpear algo – _"¿pero qué demonios me está pasando? ¿Por qué me importa tanto?" –_ pensaba al momento que salía de la habitación para volver a tomar su móvil y buscar en sus contactos hasta que encontró el que buscaba.

\- Te veo en donde siempre en media hora – dijo cuándo le contestaron y colgó inmediatamente, caminando para salir a buscar su moto y largarse de ahí.

… … …

\- Onee-san no es que no me guste salir contigo, pero, ¿Por qué salimos tan temprano de la casa de los Uchiha? – preguntaba una castaña de ojos perlados

\- so…solo tenía ganas de despejarme un rato – contesto la Hyuga mayor mientras caminaba por un parque de Tokio al lado de su pequeña hermana.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto la castaña con cierta intriga, pues le sorprendía demasiado el actuar de su hermana mayor.

\- etto…no…to…todo bien.

\- estas tartamudeando, eso quiere decir que ocurre algo, ¿quieres hablar sobre eso?

\- no – solo contesto la mayor, pues ni ella misma sabía lo que pasaba.

\- como digas, pero sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea ¿verdad, Hinata?

\- Hai, solo quería pasar un rato con mi hermana menor, no hablamos mucho desde que comenzamos las clases, ¿Cómo te va? ¿Ya te has adaptado al colegio?

\- Si, solo que los chicos de mi clase son muy inmaduros, las clases son aburridas, ya lo sé todo y a veces me aburro.

\- no me extraña, eras mucho más madura y con un coeficiente mayor al de tus compañeros – decía la mayor con una sincera sonrisa y era cierto Hanabi Hyuga tenía un coeficiente muy elevado para su edad y Hinata sabía que esa era la razón por la que su padre la prefería y eso la hacía feliz pero a la vez le entristecía.

\- mejor dime tu ¿cómo vas con él rubio? – pregunto la castaña con mirada picara, haciendo que las mejillas de la mayor pasaran de un pálido a un rojo intenso.

\- ¿po…porque preguntas e…eso?, yo…no

\- Hay vamos onee-san, has salido con ese chico dos veces y ¿vas a decir que no te gusta?

\- ¡NO! Naruto-kun es solo un amigo.

\- bueno, no tartamudeaste al decirlo, así que supongo que es verdad, pero alguien te gusta ¿verdad? – volvió a preguntar la castaña viendo que su hermana bajaba la mirada como pensando algo – ven – dijo tomando a la mayor para llevarla a un banco que estaba cerca de ellas – bien, estas asustándome, así que me dirás que te pasa – dijo nuevamente la castaña sentándose y asiendo sentar a la mayor.

\- e…etto… no…no pasa n…nada

\- te conozco Hinata, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Alguien te gusta verdad?, lo veo en tus ojos – contesto Hanabi viendo como su hermana se sonrojaba.

\- ….. – silencie fue lo único que se escuchaba por parte de la mayor aumentando la preocupación de la menor.

\- ¿Hinata?

\- no….

\- Precio ...

\- No estoy segura.

\- ¿Qué?

\- no…no estoy s…segura

\- Si te oí, lo que quiero decir es ¿a qué refieres con "no estoy segura"? – pregunto Hanabi, viendo que Hinata se arrepentía de haberlo confesado – no puede ser tan malo, ¿Quién te gusta? – dijo tomando la mano de la mayor para hacerla sentir segura.

\- e…etto, etto, no lo sé, hay un chi…chico que me…me be…beso.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – grito la menor – ¿y porque no me lo habías dicho? – preguntaba con curiosidad y molestia a la vez porque su hermana no se lo hubiese contado antes, en esas ocasiones Hanabi parecía ser la hermana mayor en lugar de Hinata – y si dices que el rubio es solo tu amigo, supongo que él no fue, entonces ¿Quién fue? – pregunto por última vez la menor, con una mano en la barbilla intentando deducir lo que ocurría.

\- No…no puedo de…decirlo

\- ¿Por qué?

\- etto, no…no me atrevo – contesto Hinata comenzando a jugar con sus dedos, cosa que irritaba de sobre manera a la menor.

\- Deja de hacer eso – dijo Hanabi alzando un poco la voz deteniendo el movimiento de manos de Hinata - ¿Quién fue? – dijo esta vez un poco molesta y Hinata solo bajaba la mirada - ¿Quién fue?, y más vale que me lo digas porque no dejare de molestarte hasta que me lo digas.

Hinata estaba sorprendida, veía a su pequeña hermana directo a los ojos con un poco de temor, sabía que cuando la pequeña Hanabi se ponía así hablaba muy enserio, a veces se sorprendía del valor y carácter de su pequeñita hermana, para ella era claro que ella era mucho más valiente – U…Uchi…ha-s…san – contesto en susurro, un susurro que solo ella pudo oír, mientras bajaba la mirada nuevamente.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Hanabi, detestaba que su hermana trastabillara.

\- U…Uchi…ha-s…san – contesto nuevamente.

\- Hinata Hyuga deja de balbucear y habla claro que no entiendo ni media palabra de lo que dices.

\- ¡UCHIHA-SAN! – grito esta vez, cerrando los ojos.

\- Hay ese era todo el misterio, ya sabía que Itachi-kun te gustaba y no te culpo por ello es magnífico, pero, pensé que habías desistido de eso cuando te enteraste que tenía novia, pero, espera un segundo, si ahora fue él, él que te beso, eso quiere decir que…. ¡dejo a su novia! – deducía la Hyuga menor.

\- No – dijo la mayor con el rostro completamente sonrojado – no…fue I…Itachi-kun

\- Ah… espera un segundo, ¿entonces? – pregunto Hanabi suponiendo y viendo como su hermana asistía con la cabeza – él idiota del hermano de Itachi, Hinata ¿estás loca?, él no puede gustarte, es un patán y ¿Cómo está eso de que te beso?, es un infeliz aprovechado, pero en cuanto lo vea, se arrepentirá de haberse acercado a ti – decía la ojiperla menor apretando los puños del coraje – no te preocupes onee-san yo le enseñare a no aprovecharse de ti nuevamente, ¿Por qué él no te gusta, verdad? – pregunto viendo como Hinata bajaba la mirada nuevamente - ¿Hinata?, es broma ¿cierto?

\- no…no lo s…sé

\- Hinata, no. Sasuke Uchiha es el patán número uno del colegio, es más es él patán número uno de todo el continente, ya he oído hablar de él, es él chico por el que todas mueren, pero es de esos que elige a una cada semana y después la desecha, no serás tan tonta como para dejar que haga eso contigo ¿verdad?

\- Basta Habani, dije que no…no sé lo que siento, además él tiene novia, Sakura-chan es la novia de Sasuke-kun y Sakura-chan es mi amiga, así que creo que solo estoy confundida por el hecho de que me besara.

\- Seguro, la novia que tuvo esta semana – contesto la menor rodando los ojos – más te vale que no sientas nada por ese infeliz y en cuanto lo vea tendré una gran charla con él.

\- ¡NO! Hanabi, por…por favor no le di…digas nada.

\- ¿Cómo qué no?, ese imbécil lo hiso porque te ve indefensa y porque eres muy pacifista, pero por fortuna me tienes a mí y en cuan….

\- Por favor – pedía Hinata mientras tomaba las manos de su hermanita – además ya arregle ese problema, no volverá a acercarse a mí de ese modo, lo juro.

\- Hay está bien – contesto la menor quitando las manos del agarre de su hermana – pero no estoy de acuerdo y si veo que se acerca a ti más de la cuenta, no responderé Hinata.

\- Hai – dijo Hinata con una sonrisa – mejor hablemos de otra cosa, sabes, estoy pensando en buscar empleo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Un empleo? ¿De qué? ¿Por qué?, somos Hyugas, las Hyugas solo trabajamos en la empresa familiar.

\- Pues creo que ahora no hay empresa familiar, además hace una semana que no sabemos sobre padre, espero que todo este saliendo muy bien y se me hace muy injusto que estemos dependiendo tanto de Mikoto-san, sé que ella es una buena persona, pero, no puedo quedarme sentada solo a esperar ¿me entiendes Hanabi-chan?

\- Pues creo que tienes razón, siendo así creo que yo debería hacer lo mismo.

\- No, tú debes dedicarte al colegio.

\- Hay vamos onee-san, sabes que ese no es problema para mí, además ya te dije que las clases me aburren.

\- Aun así, además eres muy pequeña y no creo que nadie contrate a una niña.

\- Oye tu solo tienes 16 y no soy una niña.

\- Pero es más factible que contraten a una chica de 16 que a una de 13 ¿no lo crees?

\- bueno, en eso tienes razón, pero ¿en donde buscaras empleo?

\- Aún no lo sé, ¿quieres ayudarme a buscar?

\- Claro – dijo la menor, no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero en cierta forma sabía que su hermana mayor tenía razón, no deberían abusar de la hospitalidad de los amigos de su padre – vayamos ahora – dijo jalando a su hermana.

… … …

\- Ahhh… ¡SASUKE¡ – se escuchó una femenil y jadeante voz en la obscura habitación indicando que cierta joven había terminado. – Esto…esto…fue…fantástico…como…siempre – dijo la jadeante chica una vez que se recuperó de su transe de placer - ¿Te quedaras?, ¿Sasuke-kun? – pregunto esperando una afirmación por parte del pelinegro que ya se había levantado y se estaba vistiendo.

\- No – solo contesto el Uchiha menor subiéndose los pantalones negros.

\- ¿Pero…

\- ¡DIJE QUE NO! – grito el joven abrochándose los pantalones y levantando su playera del suelo para ponérsela, mientras la chica que se encontraba sentada en la cama cubriendo su cuerpo con las sabanas contenía unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos. Una vez que el pelinegro había terminado de vestirse se acercó a la joven saco algo de dinero de su billetera y lo coloco sobre las sabanas, y sin decir absolutamente nada se dio la vuelta y camino hasta la puerta de la lujosa habitación.

\- ¿Y para qué demonios crees que me sirve esto? – pregunto la chica antes de que el joven girara la perilla de la puerta para salir, esta vez no pudo evitar que las lágrimas demostraran que la actitud del chico le dolía.

\- Para que te vayas a tu casa – contesto el Uchiha sin voltear a verla.

\- ¿Y quién crees que soy yo?, ya me canse de esto, tu solo me buscas cuand…

\- Siempre ha sido así – dijo el joven haciendo callar a la joven – no sé porque mierdas me reclamas ahora si sabes que entre tú y yo solo hay eso… "sexo" – continuo el pelinegro aun dándole la espalda a la chica.

\- ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué te hiciste novio de la frentona?... cuando sabes que yo siempre te he ofrecido más y yo siem…

\- Ya cierra la boca.

\- ¡NO! Sabes que es ver…

\- Si tanto te molesta la próxima vez buscare a alguien más – contesto furioso Sasuke, esta vez volteando a ver a la chica con unos ojos que hasta parecían rojizos por la furia que estaba conteniendo – y ya no quiero escuchar nada más sobre el tema Karin – dijo para después abrir la puerta y disponerse a ir, esto era lo menos que le faltaba, una molesta mujer pidiéndole explicaciones a él.

\- Se lo diré a Sakura – dijo la peliroja antes de que el chico diera un paso afuera de la habitación haciendo detener su paso.

\- Hazlo, no me importa – dijo para esta vez salir del lugar antes de que olvidara de que estaba hablando con una mujer, dejando a la peliroja en un mar de llanto.

\- Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea – repetía la chica intentando controlarse, nunca se había mostrado tan débil ante el Uchiha, pero esta vez ya estaba cansada de que Sasuke solo la buscara para tener sexo y después ni le dirigiera la palabra en semanas – Te arrepentirás Sasuke – decía limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro – " _ya encontrare algo que realmente te duela y no será Sakura porque por lo visto ella te importa en lo más mínimo pero hasta el hombre más rudo del mundo tiene una debilidad y yo la encontrare"-_ ¡LO JURO!

… … …

Ya habían pasado dos semanas más. Hinata había tratado de todos los modos evitar cruzarse con el pelinegro que tan nerviosa la ponía, pero no fue tan difícil como lo pensó en un momento, pues aunque vivían en la misma casa las veces que se habían topado él simplemente se pasaba de largo ignorándola como si lo que había pasado semanas antes simplemente no hubiera pasado, cosa que de alguna manera la ponía un poco, como decirlo, …melancólica o ¿triste?, cosa que realmente no entendía, quizás era cierto, quizás el Uchiha menor SI le gustaba.

\- _"no eso es imposible" –_ se decía la Hyuga mayor intentado sacarse esos pensamientos. Se volteó a ver al espejo de cuerpo completo y noto sus mejillas sonrojadas por lo que estaba pensando, ya se encontraba con el uniforme escolar y solo estaba esperando por su hermana, ya que desde que le conto que Sasuke la había besado le había dicho que se irían juntas para evitar que Sasuke Uchiha intentara propasarse con ella nuevamente – _"pero ¿por…porque me siento así?… ¿porque ya no me…me habla?...¿porque se…se alejó?... ¿Por qué él?" –_ Seguía divagando mientras que con lentitud se sentaba en su cama – _"¿porque pienso e…estas cosas?, no puedo pensar en esto, él es el novio de Sakura-chan" –_ Hinata estaba tan confundida, pues jamás se había sentido en un dilema parecido, al menos no por un chico. Quien diría que hace menos de un mes se encontraba feliz en sus clases de cocina y hoy estaba meditando sobre un chico.

\- Onee-san – se escuchó una voz después de que se abriera la puerta de la habitación de Hinata.

\- ¡SI ME GUSTA! – grito inconscientemente la Hyuga mayor después de dar un gran salto del susto que le causo su pequeña hermana.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿De qué hablas onee-san? – dijo Hanabi con gran asombro y cerrando la puerta inmediatamente para que no fueran a ser escuchadas - ¿Te refieres al Uchiha?... ¿Sasuke Uchiha te gusta? – pregunto mientras veía a su hermana taparse la boca con ambas manos deseando no haber dicho lo que dijo – ¿Hinata?

\- s…sí – contesto nerviosa la mayor – no se lo digas a nadie – dijo inmediatamente más nerviosa aún de que alguien más se enterara.

\- No, pero no estoy de acuerdo con eso. Hinata es…

\- Yo… yo…yo tam…poco, es él novio de mi amiga, una de las primeras amigas que tengo – decía la mayor moviendo las manos con mucho nerviosismo por haber aceptado algo así – solo…solo no le digas a n…nadie sobre esta con…confesión.

\- Tranquila – contesto la menor acercándose a su hermana y tomando las nerviosas manos de Hinata que no dejaban de moverse – pero tienes que olvidarte de eso. Tú mereces algo mil veces mejor que a ese, ni siquiera sé cómo nombrarlo – decía Hanabi enojada por escuchar tal confesión. Pero lo que no sabían ambas chicas es que esa confesión si había sido escuchada por una tercera persona de ojos negros.

… … …

 **Continuación…**

 **… … …**

Hola mis amados lectores, antes que nada mil disculpas por haberme demorado tanto, pero el semestre en la Uni esta súper pesadísimo y ya no me queda mucho tiempo libre, este capítulo ya lo había comenzado desde enero y no lo podía terminar, al igual que el especial de San Valentín que también ya subí (espero que lo hayan leído y les gustara). Por ello he decidido hacer los capítulos más cortos para poder actualizar más rápido y no dejarlos con el suspenso por tanto tiempo.

También aprovecho para darles las gracias a las personas que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un review **"** **hime-nata,** **Patohf, hinatacris, hinata uchiha21, Tfany y simazame".** De corazón muchas gracias, ustedes me animan a seguir con mi historia.

Por último, hare todo lo posible para actualizar lo más pronto posible.

Saludos y los quiero mucho.


	12. Chapter 12: Promesa a una amiga

**Pareja:** Protagonismo de Sasuhina, pero también habrá Naruhina, Sasusaku, Narusaku, Inosai.

 **Advertencia:** En este Fanfic encontraras romance, drama y acción, humor, pero cuidado también puede contener lemon un poco explicito si te molesta no lo leas y si te gusta espero que lo disfrutes.

Esta demás decir que ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sama.

\- Diálogos -

 _-"Pensamientos"_

 _Recuerdos  
_  
(…) cambio de tiempo, lugar o escena.  
 **  
Capítulo 12:** Promesa a una amiga.

\- Te lo juro que ya no sé qué hacer – decía un pelirosa mirando el piso donde caminaba.

\- pero, ¿Al menos has intentado hablar con él? – le respondía su rubia amiga.

\- ¿pero qué dices?, estamos hablando de Sasuke Uchiha, el no habla de sus sentimientos – respondía la Haruno con un semblante de tristeza – ni de eso ni de nada – decía aún más triste.

\- En eso tienes razón; tu novio es una roca, pero si fue él quien te pidió que fueras su novia ¿cierto?

\- Sí.

\- Si lo hiso fue porque por fin después de tantos años se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por ti.

\- Pero si eso es cierto, porque sigue siendo tan frio conmigo.

\- Tu lo acabas de decir es Sasuke Uchiha, él chico que jamás habla de sus sentimientos; por corazón tiene una roca helada. Pero si de verdad lo amas no pierdas las esperanzas – contesto Ino intentando de dar ánimos a su mejor amiga – mira hay viene Hinata – dijo nuevamente cuando vio a la ojiperla acercarse con su pequeña hermana – Hinata-chan por aquí – dijo alzando un brazo para ser vista por las Hyugas.

\- Hola Ino-chan, Sakura-chan – contesto Hinata al llegar a donde se encontraban las jóvenes después de un par de minutos.

\- ¡Hinata-chan! ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?, no supimos de ti en estos días, estuvimos a punto de ir a buscarte a casa de Sasuke-kun, pero aquí la frentesota – decía la rubia señalando a una pelirosa muy enfadada – no quería encontrarse con el hielo que tiene como novio.

\- ¡INO! – grito Sakura, pues de alguna manera, no sabía exactamente porque, no le agradaba que la Hyuga se enterara de los problemas con un novio.

\- Lo…lo siento chicas – respondió Hinata que moría por saber a qué es lo que ocurría con Sakura y Sasuke, pero era claro que por su timidez jamás lo preguntaría – estuve buscando empleo estos días.

\- ¿Aún sigues con eso? – pregunto la rubia, recibiendo un asentamiento con la cabeza por parte de la ojiperla - ¿Y has sabido algo de tu padre?

\- Aún no – contestaba con tristeza en la mirada y volteando a ver a su pequeña hermanita que ponía cara de desagrado al escuchar esa conversación.

\- Yo me voy – contesto de pronto la Hyuga menor que no tenía interés en escuchar la plática – nos vemos en la tarde onee-san.

\- Hanabi-chan ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – pregunto la mayor.

\- Yo se cuidarme sola, no olvides quien está cuidando de quien – contesto la menor guiñando el ojo a su hermana mayor, acto que hizo sonrojar a la mayor a darse cuanta a que se refería – _"eso ya no es necesario" –_ pensaba Hinata pues él Uchiha ya ni siquiera volteaba a verla – hasta en la tarde – dijo por último Hanabi para irse del lugar.

\- Lo siento chicas, ella está aún más afectaba por no recibir noticias de padre, ella estaba más apegada a él – decía Hinata volteando a ver a sus amigas y recordando las veces que Hiashi Hyuga se enorgullecía más de su hija menor que de su hija mayor.

\- Sabes Hinata-chan a veces siento que no le caemos muy bien a tu hermanita – decía esta vez Sakura que había permanecido callada desde que llego la ojiperla.

\- No…no digas eso Sakura-chan, es solo que e…ella es un poco especial – decía Hinata para que sus amigas no malentendieran las cosas, aún que en realidad era cierto.

 _\- Si te soy honesta, tus amigas no me agradan para nada – decía la Hyuga menor con gesto de total desagrado mientras caminaba al lado de su hermana mayor - en especial esa pelirosa._

 _\- Sakura-chan es una buena chica – respondía la mayor, ambas se dirigían a casa de los Uchiha después de un largo día de clases – E Ino-chan también lo es, quizás necesitas conocerlas mejor._

 _\- Créeme que no tengo la menor intención de conocerlas mejor – contestaba la castaña haciendo un ademan de negación con la mano._

 _\- Ellas son la únicas amigas que tengo, dales una oportunidad._

 _\- Bueno, la rubia puede ser un poco impulsiva y ruidosa, pero la pelirosa esa, no lo sé, hay algo que no termina de agradarme en ella, siendo que no es "honesta" – decía la menor con una mano en la barbilla intentando de adivinar qué era lo que no le agradaba de la Haruno._

 _\- No digas eso Hanabi-chan, ella es una chica maravillosa y además…._

 _\- Es odiosa y empalagosa, no sé cómo idiota del Uchiha la tolera, has notado que cada que tiene la oportunidad se le encima como mosca, pensándolo bien es raro que un tipo como él este con alguien como ella, ¿no lo crees? – pregunto la menor volteando a ver a Hinata y darse cuenta que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, pensamientos que sin saber porque tenían relación con el pelinegro – Onee-san ¿me escuchaste?_

 _\- Lo…lo siento – contesto la mayor dando un brinquito de impresión – ¿Qué decías?_

 _\- Qué tu amiga pelo de chicle no me agrada._

 _\- Pronto las conocerás mejor y ya verás que te agradaran..._

\- Como sea – decía la rubia sacando a Hinata de sus recuerdos – El tema de conversación es que Sakura está en total depresión porque nuevamente esta distanciada de Sasuke-kun.

\- Lo siento mucho Sakura-chan – contesto la ojiperla viendo a Sakura.

\- No importa – respondió la pelirosa.

\- Porque no vamos a la cafetería y te contamos todo lo que ocurre y nos cuentas como vas con lo del empleo.

\- Hai – contesto la ojiperla y las tres chicas comenzaron a caminar.

… … …

Un día más en el que se encontraba realmente molesto, fastidiado y harto de todo, realmente no tenía ánimos ni siquiera de asistir a clases y la terrible resaca que traía consigo no ayudaba de mucho.

\- ¡Hey! Sasuke-teme – y ahora para empeorar la situación se escuchó la voz de cierto rubio que realmente lograba cabrear al Uchiha.

\- _Mierda, y ahora ¿qué? –_ pensaba él pelinegro mientras se baja de su moto estacionada y se quitaba el casco, acto que le hiso apretar fuertemente los ojos por unos segundos al haber recibido los rayos del sol - ¿qué quieres?, no estoy de humor Naruto – dijo una vez que el rubio estaba parado justo enfrente de él.

\- Tu nunca estas de humor, eso no es novedad – dijo Naruto comenzando a caminar al lado de su amigo-rival cuando noto que comenzaba a marcharse – ayer te estuve llamando y no contestaste ¿A dónde te habías metido?

\- No es de tu incumbencia, si hubiera querido que lo supieras te habría respondido las llamadas – contesto el Uchiha arrebatando una botella de agua que llevaba consigo el rubio para después abrirla y beber un largo trago de ella.

\- ¡Oye Imbécil! Era para la prueba – contesto muy enojado el rubio – espera, no me digas que ¿estuviste bebiendo otra vez?

\- Ya te dije que no es de tu incumbencia – respondió el Uchiha golpeando con la botella el pecho del rubio para regresarle la misma.

\- ¿No piensas hacer la prueba? – pregunto Naruto sujetando nuevamente la botella – recuerda que esta tarde harán la prueba para decidir quiénes serán los que participaran en el torneo nacional de soccer ¿no participaras?

\- Hare esa prueba mejor que tu – contesto el Uchiha con una ligera sonrisa burlona para después adelantarse y dejar parado ahí a un rubio sorprendido pero molesto por sus palabras.

\- ¡Ya lo veremos! – grito el rubio levantando un puño – _"qué asco, ahora tendré que comprar otra botella de agua"-_ pensó el rubio mientras veía a su amigo alejarse, estaba un poco extrañado pues desde hace unos días lo había notado un poco extraño o raro – hay a quien engaño, no tengo dinero para malgastarlo, solo limpiare las babas del teme.

… … …

\- Arigato gozaimasu – contesto la ojiperla cuando la chica de la cafetería le entrego un vaso con té caliente.

\- Sentémonos allá – señalo Sakura a una mesa vacía, para después caminar hacia el lugar junto con la rubia y la peliazul.

\- Bien ahora sí – dijo la Haruno una vez que estaban sentadas - ¿cuéntanos como vas con lo del empleo? – pregunto antes de que Ino comenzara con la plática de sus problemas personales con el Uchiha.

\- Bueno pues…pues me han rechazado en varios sitios por ser menor y por tener diferente nacionalidad – respondía la Hyuga un poco triste.

\- Creo que será un poco difícil que te contraten – dijo esta vez la rubia.

\- Pero realmente lo necesito.

\- No te preocupes, la próxima vez nosotras te acompañaremos a buscar.

\- ¿De verdad harían eso por mi Sakura-chan?

\- Por supuesto, ¿no es así Ino?

\- Claro que sí, para eso están las amigas Hinata-chan – contesto la rubia dando un pequeño abrazo a la ojiperla haciéndola sonrojar y sentirse feliz, al grado de hacer que una pequeña lagrima saliera de sus perlados ojos – ¿porque lloras Hinata-chan?

\- Yo…yo lo s…siento, es solo que ustedes son la primeras amigas que tengo y eso me…me hace muy feliz.

\- Hinata-chan, eres muy tierna y no dudes en que jamás dejaremos de ser amigas, las tres, aunque en algún momento tengas que volver a Corea ¿verdad Sakura?

\- Siempre seremos amigas Hinata – respondió la pelirosa regalándole una sonrisa a la Hyuga, haciendo a está sentirse un poco mal por lo que últimamente estaba llegando a sentir por cierto pelinegro.

\- Dicho esto, continuemos con el siguiente tema, quizás tú puedas darle algún consejo a Sakura - dijo la rubia antes de beber de su té.

\- ¿U…un consejo?

\- Veras resulta que Sasuke-kun ha estado evitándola nuevamente y ell…

\- ¡INO! – contesto un poco molesta la rosada – no quiero hablar sobre eso.

\- Hay vamos, acabamos de decir que seremos amigas siempre, es justo que Hinata-chan también lo sepa.

\- Y…yo no, no tiene por qué contármelo si…si no quiere – respondía un poco avergonzada la ojiperla.

\- Lo siento Hinata-chan, Ino tiene razón, eres nuestra amiga después de todo.

\- Veras resulta que Sasuke-kun la evita cada vez que tiene la oportunidad – Ino comenzaba a relatar lo sucedido – y el viernes ella intento hablar con él sobre el asunto, pero él se molestó y le dijo qu…

\- Me dijo que si no estaba a gusto lo mejor era terminar – dijo Sakura bajando la mirada al pequeño vaso que tenía entre las manos.

\- De verdad, cuanto lo…lo siento – contesto la Hyuga sintiendo un poco de ligereza en el corazón por lo escuchado, cosa que de inmediato la hiso sentir como una mala amiga.

\- Y yo lo siento más, en ese momento estaba afligida y triste; y le dije que lo amaba y que haría lo que fuera para que no se fuera de mi lado.

\- ¿Y qué te dijo? – pregunto curiosa la ojiperla mientras Ino solo escuchaba una vez más la historia.

\- Dijo que tenía que pensarlo y se fue; y desde entonces no lo he visto ni hablado con él – contesto Sakura con extrema tristeza, casi sentía que las lágrimas estaban por salir - no quise buscarlo para que no sintiera que lo agobió y la verdad es que tampoco sé qué le diré en cuanto lo vea.

\- La verdad es que Sasuke-kun siempre ha sido un cubito de hielo – decía esta vez la rubia – nunca antes habíamos sabido que tuviera novia, sí lo habíamos visto con una que otra chica, pero cosa que solo duraba un día o un noche mejor dicho.

\- Ino-chan – dijo Hinata para que notara lo que habían causado sus palabras en la pelirosa.

\- Lo siento.

\- No tienes porque, después de todo es la verdad – dijo Sakura con un ligera sonrisa en el rostro – pero lo he pensado y tu podrías ayudarme Hinata-chan.

\- ¡¿YO?! – Respondió muy asombrada la Hyuga – pe…pero pero, y…yo ¿co…cómo podría?

\- Es fácil tú vives en la misma casa que Sasuke-kun, por lo tanto para ti sería más fácil averiguar qué es lo que realmente él siente por mí.

\- Esa es una excelente idea – dijo la rubia.

\- pe…pero yo…yo no, yo…yo ni siquiera le hablo a Uchiha-san.

\- pero recuerdo que tus primeros días aquí, hasta venías con él al colegió – contesto la Haruno con un poco de acides en sus palabras.

\- No…no, digo sí, pero eso solo fue porque Mikoto-san se lo había pedido – dijo Hinata con extremo nerviosismo, aún no podía creer que era lo que su amiga le estaba pidiendo.

\- pero aun así aunque me duela admitirlo, tú tienes más de lo que yo tengo ahora – dijo Sakura con mirada de súplica – por favor Hinata-chan, ayúdame – dijo esta vez sujetando las manos de la ojiperla – te lo pido como un gran favor, averigua que es lo que él siente para así poder ser YO lo que necesita y hacer que se enamore completamente de mí.

\- _"y ahora ¿qué hago?" –_ pensaba Hinata mientras veía los ojos color jade de su amiga sin comprender porque le pedía esto a ella, era algo realmente difícil, como lo haría si ahora mismo ella tampoco le hablaba, seguramente él estaba furioso con ella por lo último que ocurrió entre ellos y a eso sumándole que ella misma había admitido que le gustaba el Uchiha.

\- Hinata-chan sé que lo que te está pidiendo Sakura es realmente difícil, sobre todo para alguien tan tímida como tú acercase a un ogro como Sasuke-kun debe de ser terrorífico, pero teniéndolo tan cerca eres la única que podría hacerlo, aunque tampoco podemos obligarte – dijo Ino.

\- Está bien – contesto la ojiperla – lo hare o al menos lo intentare – no podía creer como es que había dicho eso, pero que más podía decir si era algo que sus dos únicas amigas le pedían.

\- ¿Lo prometes? – dijo Sakura casi suplicando.

\- H ... dos.

\- ¡Gracias! Hinata-chan - dijo la pelirosa para esta vez ser ella la que abrasara a la Hyuga – eres una gran amiga.

\- _"Kami-sama, en que me he metido" –_ pensaba Hinata mientras era abrazada por sus dos amigas.

… … …

La jornada escolar ya iba casi a la mitad y Hinata Hyuga se encontraba con un pequeño short, muy corto para su gusto, color negro y una playera un tanto ajustada color azul cielo, por suerte traía consigo la sedadera escolar color rojo con el escudo del colegio a un lado, llevaba casi un mes en ese colegio y aún no lograba acostumbrarse al uniforme deportivo.

\- Hina-chan ¿lista para en partido de voleibol? – pregunto la rubia que llevaba puesto el mismo uniforme a excepción de la sudadera.

\- lo s…siento Ino-chan, pero etto yo…yo no soy buena en los deportes como tú y Sakura-chan.

\- No te preocupes pronto serás buena, lo importante es practicar. Ven ya casi comenzamos nos tocó estar en el mismo equipo, al igual que Sakura – contesto la rubia jalando de la mano a la nerviosa Hyuga que esperaba que la clase de deportes terminara pronto.

\- Ino, Hinata-chan ya vamos a comenzar dense prisa – decía la pelirosa mientras veía a las dos chicas correr hacía la cancha de voleibol.

\- Ta…tal vez yo no deberí… – dijo Hinata.

\- No digas eso, solo quedate en la parte de atrás y nosotras trataremos de encargarnos de todo – contesto Sakura.

\- Así es Hina-chan, solo intenta dar algún golpe cuanto tengas la oportunidad, si no nuca aprenderás – dijo esta vez Ino.

\- H…hai – dijo Hinata mientras veía como iniciaba el partido, estaba realmente nerviosa veía pasar una y otra vez el balón por la red y ella rogaba porque nunca se dirigiera hacía donde ella se encontraba.

Los minutos pasaban y ella veía que sus dos amigas eran realmente muy buenas en los deportes pues gracias a ellas estaban en el marcador arriba por dos puntos y literalmente la habían salvado de dos golpes que seguro darían a su rostro y en otra ocasión había sido salvada por otra integrante de su equipo.

\- Hina-chan es tuyo - de pronto escucho de su amiga rubia y al levantar la mirada vio que el balón se dirigía justamente a donde ella estaba parada; estaba realmente perdida debía parar el balón o definidamente quedaría inconsciente si recibía ese golpe en el rostro, no supo de donde exactamente había sacado las fuerzas para hacerlo, pero lo hiso, cerró los ojos, junto ambas manos y al llegar al balón lo golpeo con todas sus de la fuerzas, cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver con asombro el balón pasar la red, también vio como la chica peliroja que la había molestado o intentado molestar en más de una ocasión hacía un intento en detener el golpe de la Hyuga pero con aún más sorpresa vio el balón caer al piso justo a un lado de la peliroja, haciendo a esta maldecir y dedicarle una mirada de completa furia a la ojiperla que logro tensarla en demasía, cosa que duro pocos segundos, pues de pronto sintió a sus dos amigas abrazarla.

\- ¡Wooo! Hinata-chan me sorprendiste – decía la rosada.

\- Lo hiciste excelente Hina-chan – dijo la rubia – creí que habías dicho que no eras buena pero eres más que eso – decía mientras la Hyuga se sonrojaba al escuchar todo eso y no solo por parte de sus amigas, las otras chicas de su equipo también la felicitaban.

\- Hay no es para tanto – dijo esta vez la peliroja ajustándose los lentes y viendo a Hinata con molestia aún – sigamos.

\- No le hagas caso ya sabes cómo es – dijo la rubia para después situarse nuevamente en su lugar.

Nuevamente los minutos seguían pasando y el balón volvía a pasar de un lugar a otro nuevamente, cuando de pronto la ojiperla vio pasar al equipo de soccer que había estado entrenando para su prueba de la tarde, pero su nerviosismo acompañado de un gran sonrojo creció al ver caminar a cierto pelinegro, no podía creer que era lo que le pasaba pero verlo ahí, caminando a paso lento y desinteresado, con esa mirada inexpresiva de siempre y con gotas de sudor en la frente que lo hacían ver como un verdadero dios griego y bebiendo de una botella de agua dejando caer el frio liquido sobre su playera, hacían que Hinata sintiera bombear su corazón frenéticamente, casi podía sentir que su corazón saldría de su lugar en cualquier momento y justo en ese momento, quizás porque él sintió su mirada, no lo sabía, él Uchiha volteo a verla, cosa que la hiso sonrojar aún más si es que eso era posible, y de pronto sin imaginárselo.

\- ¡HINATA! – escucho la Hyuga y sin alcanzar a reconocer quien la había nombrado, volteo su mirada al frente y de pronto todo se volvió obscuro, solo escucho lejanamente que alguien la nombraba nuevamente.

\- Pero qué demonios de pasa cuatro ojos – reclamaba Ino al ver el cuerpo de Hinata inconsciente en el piso.

\- Ella tiene la culpa por estar distraída en quien sabe qué cosa – contesto Karin que si había notado que Hinata estaba viendo al Uchiha – se supone que debe de tener sus ojos en el balón, no en el equipo de soccer.

\- cierra la boca pelo de zanahoria – dijo esta vez Sakura mientras todos se acercaban a ver lo que había ocurrido, en especial el par de amigos, uno rubio y el otro pelinegro.

\- Hinata-chan, ¿qué le paso? – decía el Uzumaki agachándose a ver a Hinata.

\- Abra que llevarla a enfermería – dijo el pelinegro novio de Ino.

\- Tienes razón cariño – decía Ino.

\- ¿Pero qué rayos paso aquí? – pregunto esta vez el sensei de deportes que entraba y veía a todos reunidos en un solo lugar y a una chica inconsciente en el piso – maldición, no puedo dejarlos solos ni un momento – dijo acercándose al cuerpo inconsciente de la Hyuga - ¿Qué paso?

\- Karin la golpeo con el balón – dijo Sakura.

\- Ya dije que fue un accidente y ella tuvo la culpa sensei, estaba distraída y no vio el balón venir.

\- Como sea, la clase ya término pueden ir a cambiarse – dijo el sensei de cabello castaño.

\- ¿Y que pasara con Hinata-chan? – pregunto Naruto con preocupación.

\- Sasuke hazme un favor y lleva a Hinata a enfermería – contesto el sensei, ante la sorpresa de todos en especial del Uchiha.

\- ¿Pero porque él? Yo la lle…

\- Basta Naruto sabes que no me gustan que me lleven la contraría, ve a cambiarte y Sasuke lleva a Hinata – dijo nuevamente el sensei antes de irse mientras todos comenzaban a irse y Sasuke comenzó a levantar el delicado cuerpo de Hinata para comenzar a caminar.

\- ¿Sasuke-kun? – pregunto la pelirosa antes de que el pelinegro caminara más.

\- ¿Qué? – solo respondió el Uchiha.

\- ¿Podemos hablar?

\- Tengo que llevar a la Hyuga a enfermería.

\- Más tarde ¿podemos?

\- Está bien – dijo y siguió su camino hasta llegar a la enfermería con la delicada joven en brazos, al llegar ahí noto que no había nadie que pudiera atender a la ojiperla, bufo fastidiado y se dispuso a recostar a la chica en la camilla, la coloco con mucho cuidado como si en cualquier momento fuese a romperse o algo así. En el momento en que la recostó se dio cuenta de lo cerca que se encontraba de ella, por sus fosas nasales entro el delicioso aroma de la joven, cosa que lo hiso tensarse sin comprender porque, se supone que él había decidido que ya no le tomaría más importancia a la chica desde la última vez que esta de cierta manera lo rechazo, pero ahora estaba ahí, nuevamente viéndola tan pacifica, tan inocente, tan pura, inclusive pudo sentir como si sus mejillas se sonrojaran ligeramente, pero eso era imposible, él era Sasuke Uchiha, a él no le pasaban esas cosas, de pronto su mirada bajo hasta los labios de la chica, unos que se veían tan suaves y rosados, era molesto admitirlo pero moría sentir su textura con los suyos propios, comenzó a acercarse poco a poco, cada vez más hasta que sintió sus labios rosar con los de la chica y en ese momento…..

… … …

 **Continuación…**

 **… … …**

Hola mis amados lectores, esta vez trate de no demorar tanto, lamento si ustedes sintieran que tarde en actualizar. Espero que el capítulo fuera de su agrado, muchos me preguntaban que quien había sido la persona que escucho la confesión de Hina en el capítulo pasado y si está entre Mikoto, Itachi y hasta el mismísimo Sasuke, pero aún no es momento de saberlo, lamento ser mala, pero al final de cuantas para que Sasu y Hina estén juntos por fin pasaran muchas cosas.

Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia y a todas esas lindas personas que me dejan sus review.

Por último, haré todo lo posible para actualizar lo más pronto posible.

Saludos y los quiero mucho.


	13. Chapter 13: La mirada de una serpiente

**Pareja:** Protagonismo de Sasuhina, pero también habrá Naruhina, Sasusaku, Narusaku, Inosai.

 **Advertencia:** En este Fanfic encontraras romance, drama y acción, humor, pero cuidado también puede contener lemon un poco explicito si te molesta no lo leas y si te gusta espero que lo disfrutes.

Esta demás decir que ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sama.

\- Diálogos -

 _-"Pensamientos"_

 _Recuerdos  
_  
(…) cambio de tiempo, lugar o escena.  
 **  
Capítulo 13:** La mirada de una serpiente.

 _… Sasuke siguió su camino hasta llegar a la enfermería con la delicada joven en brazos, al llegar ahí noto que no había nadie que pudiera atender a la ojiperla, bufo fastidiado y se dispuso a recostar a la chica en la camilla, la coloco con mucho cuidado como si en cualquier momento fuese a romperse o algo así. En el momento en que la recostó se dio cuenta de lo cerca que se encontraba de ella, por sus fosas nasales entro el delicioso aroma de la joven, cosa que lo hiso tensarse sin comprender porque, se supone que él había decidido que ya no le tomaría más importancia a la chica desde la última vez que esta de cierta manera lo rechazo, pero ahora estaba ahí, nuevamente viéndola tan pacifica, tan inocente, tan pura, inclusive pudo sentir como si sus mejillas se sonrojaran ligeramente, pero eso era imposible, él era Sasuke Uchiha, a él no le pasaban esas cosas, de pronto su mirada bajo hasta los labios de la chica, unos que se veían tan suaves y rosados, era molesto admitirlo pero moría por sentir su textura con los suyos propios, comenzó a acercarse poco a poco, cada vez más hasta que sintió sus labios rosar con los de la chica y en ese momento,_ justo es ese momento que él Uchiha ya sentía la calidez de los dulces labios de la joven.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto una mujer de cabello negro que había entrado interrumpiendo al pelinegro – ¿se desmayó?

\- la golpearon con un balón – dijo con real molestia y fastidio él Uchiha.

\- ya veo, la revisare, no creo que sea nada grave – dijo la mujer acercándose a la inconsciente Hyuga.

\- Bien – solo contesto él joven para después caminar hacia la puerta - me voy.

\- espera – dijo la mujer que veía a Sasuke casi salir de la enfermería – no la esperaras.

\- tengo clase y no creo que despierte pronto – dijo para después irse.

\- Bien – dijo la mujer que regresaba a ver a la chica y comenzar a revisarla – _"cielos, no creo que a Lady Tsunade le agrade lo que acabo de ver, será mejor no decir nada"_

… … …

\- ¡Oye Teme! ¿Y Hinata-chan? ¿Ella está bien, cierto? – comenzaba a hablar el rubio que tan solo había visto al ojinegro y había corrido a su encuentro - ¿Por qué no contestas? ¿Es grave? ¿Qué te dijeron? ¿Ya despertó? – invadió de preguntas al ver que Sasuke solo lo ignoraba y seguía caminando.

\- Oye dobe, no soy la niñera de esa niña, si tanto te interesa porque no vas a averiguarlo por ti mismo – contesto él Uchiha y siguió caminando con dirección a los vestidores para darse una ducha y cambiarse. Sasuke siempre había odiado la forma tan peculiar que tenía Naruto de hacerlo sacar de sus casillas, pero no sabía si lo que realmente le molestaba era que su amigo-rival le atosigara con sus preguntas o que Shizune-sensei lo hubiese interrumpido anteriormente.

Una vez en los vestidores se quitó el uniforme deportivo y entro a la ducha, de alguna manera quería sacarse de la cabeza el hecho vivido hace tan solo unos minutos y de alguna forma el agua fría que caía sobre su perfecto cuerpo extrañamente lo había logrado relajar; estaba tan metido en su propia mente que no pudo notar cuando otra persona había entrado a los vestidores o quizás si lo noto pero realmente no era tan extraño, quizás se trataba de algún otro chico al que también se le había hecho tarde, así que con los ojos cerrados comenzó a revolver su negra cabellera cuando de pronto abrieron la ducha en donde él se encontraba para segundos después sentir como unos brazos se aferraban con fuerza a su ancha espalda, él sorprendido joven abrió los ojos de golpe y solo para notar los brazos de su aún joven novia abrazados a su espalda.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces Sakura? – pregunto con molestia él joven, más aún al notar que la pelirosa se encontraba completamente desnuda.

\- Algo que debí de hacer hace mucho – respondió la joven para después comenzar a poner pequeños besitos en la espalda del chico – creó que ya es hora de dar el siguiente paso y real…realmente lo deseo.

\- Hmp – dijo él pelinegro, que no sabía si seguirle el juego a su novia o simplemente salir de ahí – ¿por qué es tan importante para ti? – pregunto él joven, aun dando le espalda a la chica mientras ella seguía intentando despertar algo en él.

\- porque te amo – contesto la chica después de detener lo que estaba haciendo - Sasuke-kun yo realmente te amo y tú sabes que yo haría cualquier cosa po…

\- ¿Y de verdad quieres que las cosas sean así? – contesto el chico con un poco de sarcasmo.

\- ¿A…ah que te refier…?

\- aquí en un lugar público, en donde cualquiera podría entrar y vernos.

\- Sasuke-kun, en realidad el lugar no me importa tanto, lo que realmente me imp…

\- entonces tampoco te importara que sea hoy – contesto el chico girando su cuerpo para quedar frente a la joven y poder tomarla con fuerza de los brazos, más fuerza de la que hubiese querido - o mañana o después – _"o quizás nunca_ " - pensó para después tomar su toalla y cubrirse de la cintura para abajo, dejando a la pelirosa confundida y aún en las duchas mientras él ojinegro se vestía para después dirigirse a su siguiente clase a la cual ya de por si iba tarde.

… … …

Unos bellos ojos perlados comenzaban a abrirse con lentitud mientras se acostumbraban a luz del lugar, después de unos segundos la joven Hyuga se levantó de golpe al no saber en dónde se encontraba.

\- Hinata-chan tranquila – escucho de una mujer de cabellera negra que se encontraba un par de metros lejos de ella – estas en enfermería, al parecer te desmayaste en clase de deportes pero no fue nada grave - dijo la mujer levantándose para ir a donde la Hyuga – ¿te sientes bien?

\- H ... hai, arigato gozaimasu Shizune-san - contesto cortésmente Hinata.

\- ¿puedes levantarte o prefieres descansar un poco más?

\- Debo ir a clases – dijo la ojiperla intentando ponerse de pie pero justo en ese momento sus piernas flaquearon y de no haber sido por Shizune seguramente se hubiese dando un duro golpe.

\- Hinata-chan aún no estás bien, debes recostarte nuevamente e intentar descansar.

\- Pe…pero tengo clases y ya…ya estoy m…mejor.

\- No me discutas, llamare a Mikoto.

\- ¡NO! – grito la Hyuga - lo…lo siento pe…pero no quiero pre…preocuparla – dijo con voz baja y tímida.

\- Lo siento, pero en estos casos debo de llamar a tu tutor, en seguida vuelvo y vuelve a descansar – ordeno la mujer.

\- " _¡Cielos! Siempre tienes que hacer las cosas mal Hinata"_ – se reprimía la joven mientras veía a Shizune salir del lugar – _"seguro preocupare a Mikoto-san por algo tan tonto" –_ seguía pensando la chica mientras se volvía a recostar en la camilla y recordaba todo lo que había ocurrido en tan solo un día.

 _…Hinata-chan sé que lo que te está pidiendo Sakura es realmente difícil, sobre todo para alguien tan tímida como tú acercase a un ogro como Sasuke-kun debe de ser terrorífico, pero teniéndolo tan cerca eres la única que podría hacerlo, aunque tampoco podemos obligarte – dijo Ino._

 _\- Está bien – contesto la ojiperla – lo hare o al menos lo intentare – no podía creer como es que había dicho eso, pero que más podía decir si era algo que sus dos únicas amigas le pedían._

 _\- ¿Lo prometes? – dijo Sakura casi suplicando._

 _\- H ... dos._

 _\- ¡Gracias! Hinata-chan - dijo la pelirosa para esta vez ser ella la que abrasara a la Hyuga – eres una gran amiga…. –_ no dejaba de recordar esa escena una y otra vez desde que suscito y nuevamente la pregunta que tanto la mortificaba.

 _-¿Lo prometes?_

 _-¿Lo prometes?_

 _-¿Lo prometes?_

 _-¿Lo prometes?_

 _-¿Lo promet…_

 _-_ Así que apenas despertaste – escucho la chica al momento que sentía algo caer sobre sus piernas asustándola de sobremanera.

\- U…Uch…Uchiha-san – casi susurro mientras volteaba con dirección a la puerta y veía a aquel pelinegro con mirada inexpresiva que siempre lograba descolocarla y después veía lo que había caído en sus piernas, se trataba de su mochila.

\- Creí haberte dicho que me llamaras solo Sasuke – respondio un poco molesto él chico.

\- go…gomen Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué…que hace…haces aquí?

\- dijeron que aún estabas mal y mi madre llamo para que te llevara a casa, así que por tu culpa me perderé la última clase.

\- lo…lo siento, yo pu…puedo ir so…

\- vámonos ya – interrumpió él Uchiha – ¿puedes ponerte de pie sola? – dijo esta vez acercándose a la joven sin notar lo nerviosa que estaba.

\- H…hai – contesto la Hyuga e intento ponerse de pie pero nuevamente sus piernas le fallaron y nuevamente fue salvada de caer al suelo, pero esta vez por él pelinegro.

\- Realmente eres muy torpe – contesto el Uchiha para después tomar a la débil joven en brazos.

\- n…no tiene que…que hacer e…eso.

\- Cállate.

\- De…de verdad no t…

\- No es la primera vez que me veo en la necesidad de hacerlo, a excepción que esta vez esta despierta – contesto él chico ganando la mirada de sorpresa de la joven.

\- _"¿él…él me trajo a hasta aquí?" –_ pensaba Hinata mientras se dejaba llevar por él chico y lo veía, veía su perfecto rostro tan serio e inexpresivo, aunque no lograba visualizarlo muy bien desde la altura en que ella iba le parecía un ser tan perfecto e imperfecto a la vez – _"¿por qué, por qué él lo haría?_

\- Sasu ... Sasuke-kun

\- Dije que te calles.

\- _"gracias Sasuke-kun" –_ solo lo pensó y espero llegar hasta el lujoso auto negro del Uchiha, donde una vez estando ahí puso a la chica en el suelo para después abrir la puerta del copiloto para que la chica entrara y el rodeara el auto para después entrar.

Una vez adentro del coche, él Uchiha cerró la puerta de golpe, inserto la llave del auto y giro, en pocos segundos el auto estaba encendido, el pelinegro giro la mirada para asegurarse de que la Hyuga ya estuviera adentro y con la puerta cerrada, en un solo movimiento se acercó a la chica para jalar el cinturón de seguridad y asegurarlo pensando en cuan distraída podría llegar a ser la chica para después avanzar con dirección a su casa. Los minutos siguientes trascurrieron en completo silenció, un incómodo silenció para ambos, Hinata tenía la gran necesidad de darle las gracias al pelinegro pero realmente tenía miedo, pánico a siquiera articular palabra alguna no soportaría ser silenciada nuevamente por el joven, Sasuke por su lado no se decidía por estar enfadado o quizás lo contrario a eso por tener que llevar a la debilitada Hyuga. Unos minutos más tarde Sasuke se encontraba aparcando su auto para después bajar de este sin mediar palabra alguna con la chica, Hinata al ver el acto del joven abrió la puerta de aquel auto negro para bajar lo más rápido que su cuerpo se lo permitía.

\- ¡SA…SASUKE-KUN! – grito la chica haciendo detener al chico antes de perderlo de vista – etto…yo…yo solo…

\- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto Sasuke debido a que le exasperaba la manera de trastabillar de la joven Hyuga.

\- lo siento yo…yo solo q…quería darte las gracias – dijo intentando sonar lo más segura de sí misma – por todo, gomenasai Sasuke-kun – prosiguió segundos después al notar que el pelinegro no respondía.

\- Si de verdad quieres agradecerme, evítame la pena de tener que cuidar de ti nuevamente– contesto con hostilidad el ojinegro haciendo que la ojiperla bajara la mirada – No soy tu niñera Hyuga – ultimo antes de irse directo a su habitación.

\- _"lo siento" –_ dijo mentalmente la chica viendo como el Uchiha se alejaba de su persona – _"cielos, de esta manera no lograre cumplir mi promesa, él me detesta"_ – pensaba la joven mientras caminaba lentamente con dirección a su habitación – _"¿Qué debo hacer?, si no logro acercarme a él no lograre averiguar nada sobre lo que siente por Sakura-chan, ¿y si lo hago? ¿Qué hare si logro hacerlo? ¿Qué hare si descubro que él la ama?, cielos Hinata claro que la ama, si no la amara no sería su novia, ¿Y si no? ¿Y si realmente él no la ama?, si realmente él no la amara ¿Qué haría yo?, yo haría…; nada Hinata, está claro que no harías nada, no podrías hacer nada, además un chico como él jamás se fijaría en alguien tan simple como tú y si lo hiciera no podrías aceptarlo, yo no podría hacer algo tan cruel como eso, Sakura-chan es mi amiga, recuérdalo Hinata Sakura-chan es tu amiga –_ pensaba la chica hasta que se detuvo justo enfrente de la puerta de su habitación - Kami ¿Qué debo hacer?, decidido tengo hacerlo, claro que tengo que hacerlo, yo lo prometí y debo cumpl…

\- ¿Ahora hablas sola? – se escuchó detrás de Hinata haciéndola dar un gran salto por él susto – Eres tan distraída como torpe – prosiguió él Uchiha menor, mientras veía como la Hyuga se giraba para poder verlo - ¿sabías H-I-N-A-T-A?

\- _"¿su mirada?, su mirada es tan diferente a la que me mostro hace unos minutos, ya no se ve tan enfadado como antes ¿qué le paso?_

\- Y ahora no vas a hablarme.

\- Sa…sasuke-kun, etto yo no…no te vi, digo creí que estab…

\- Y yo creí que debías descansar, después de todo esa es la razón por la me perdí de la última clase ¿no?

\- H…Hai, yo…solo estaba

\- No me importa, ve a descasar si no lo haces no lograras reponer tus energías – dijo él Uchiha desviando la mirada.

\- _"cielos ¿se está preocupando por mí? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que pasa con él?, lleva días evitándome, prácticamente me dijo que era una molestia y_ ahora e…esto" – se decía mentalmente y un poco molesta la joven mientras veía al chico de negra cabellera mirar hacía quien sabe dónde – ¿S…Sasuke-kun? – llamo la chica sin saber exactamente porque, mientras veía al chico girar su mirada hacía ella, en ese momento sentía su corazón bombear rápido y fuertemente "bum-bum-bum" no dejaba de escuchar el latido de su pecho, casi juraba que su corazón estaba por salírsele en el momento en que Sasuke puso su obscura mirada en la clara de ella, pensó en desviar su mirada, pero era demasiado tarde – _"su mirada" –_ pensaba la chica – _"que tienen sus ojos, ¿por qué no puedo apartar mi miraba de sus ojos?, esos ojos tan negros, tan misteriosos, tan estridentes, tan penetrantes, tan hipnotizantes, tal como hipnotiza una serpiente a su presa, un segundo, si eso es así ¿Yo soy su…_

\- Hinata Hyuga – dijo el chico para después acercarse a la joven y colocar una mano es su nuca y la otra en su estrecha cintura y poder acercarse más y más, cada vez más hasta besarla y así sin más la beso, una vez más estaba sintiendo los suaves y dulces labios de Hinata.

 **… … …**

 **Continuara…**

Hola mis amados lectores, nuevamente pido una disculpa por demorar en actualizar, pero su supieran lo atareada que ando con la escuela me comprenderían, espero mi disculpen y sobre todo que les agrade el capítulo de hoy, también aprovecho para dar las gracias a todos esas lindas personas que me dejan sus reviews "arigato gozaimasu", como les había mencionado antes hare los capítulos más cortos para poder actualizar más consecutivamente. Les mando muchos saluditos y no olviden dejar review para saber que tal les pareció. Los quiero mucho, besos. Por cierto una disculpa por las faltas ortográficas.


	14. Chapter 14: El novio de Hinata

**Pareja:** Protagonismo de Sasuhina, pero también habrá Naruhina, Sasusaku, Narusaku, Inosai.

 **Advertencia:** En este Fanfic encontraras romance, drama y acción, humor, pero cuidado también puede contener lemon un poco explicito si te molesta no lo leas y si te gusta espero que lo disfrutes.

Esta demás decir que ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sama.

\- Diálogos -

 _-"Pensamientos"_

 _Recuerdos  
_  
(…) cambio de tiempo, lugar o escena.  
 **  
Capítulo 14:** El novio de Hinata.

 _...- Hinata Hyuga – dijo el chico para después acercarse a la joven y colocar una mano es su nuca y la otra en su estrecha cintura y poder acercarse más y más, cada vez más hasta besarla y así sin más la beso, una vez más estaba sintiendo los suaves y dulces labios de Hinata_ al mismo tiempo que la joven abría sus perlados ojos como platos por la impresión, realmente no caía en cuenta de lo que realmente ocurría, pero se sentía tan bien.

 _-¿P…por qué no puedo apretarme? ¿Por qué no lo aparto de mí? –_ se preguntaba a sí misma la chica que sentía como los labios del chico comenzaban a moverse suavemente, tan suave como si la incitara a dejarse llevar por el momento – _"¿por qué? ¿por qué algo tan malo s…se siente tan…tan bien? –_ y con ese pensamiento lo hizo, comenzó a mover torpemente sus labios al compás de los del pelinegro, un beso, su primer beso, literalmente el primer beso en donde ella correspondía y además de todo lo disfrutaba, pero ¿qué era? ¿qué significado tenía un beso?, para Hinata un beso era realmente especial, pero ¿para él pelinegro? ¿para Sasuke Uchiha que significado tenía un beso?; de pronto Hinata salió de sus cavilaciones al sentir como el joven pretendía profundizar más ese beso al ingresar su lengua en la boca de la joven cuando está la abrió un poco más para tratar de respirar, justo en eso momento Hinata cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, estaba besando al novio de su amiga.

\- ¡BASTA! – grito la ojiperla al momento que con sus manos alejaba al chico de su persona - ¿qué…qué haces? – dijo llevándose ambas manos a la boca mientras permanecía incrédula por lo que acababa de hacer, nuevamente estaba ahí ese sentimiento tan espantoso que había sentido antes, un sentimiento de culpa, de traición; todo esto mientras el pelinegro solo veía a la joven con una sonrisa ladina de satisfacción - ¿p…por qué por…por qué m…?

\- ¿por qué, qué? – pregunto el joven con esa sonrisa aún - ¿por qué lo disfrutaste? O ¿por qué tienes ganas de seguir? – pregunto arrogantemente el ojinegro.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – respondió aterrada la chica, se preguntaba si realmente el pelinegro tenía razón, si es que era cierto, si ella lo disfruto y además de eso tenía ganas de más – no…no claro que no, e…esto no está bien, esto está muy mal, si Sakura-chan se ente…

\- No me importa, tú crees que realmente a me importa si ella se entera o no.

\- p…pero ella es tu…tu nov…

\- Mira – dijo el pelinegro tomando a la Hyuga de los brazos y acercando su rostro al de ella – olvídalo ¿quieres?, haz de cuenta que esto nunca paso y sigue con lo sea que ibas a hacer. Yo me largo – dijo el chico soltando a la joven para después alejarse sin decir más – Y si quieres repetir solo dímelo – dijo por ultimo antes de bajar por la escaleras dejando a una incrédula Hinata.

- _"¡MIERDA!, me deje llevar una vez más" –_ se decía a sí mismo el Uchiha mientras bajaba por las escaleras con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón – _"¿qué mierdas me está pasando?, agr necesito salir de aquí" –_ seguía meditando mientras se dirigía a su motocicleta para después salir de su casa sin rumbo fijo.

… … …

\- Onee-san ¿estás bien? ¿te paso algo malo?, supe que te desmayaste en clase ¿Qué tienes? ¿qué paso? – pregunta una castaña después de entrar a la habitación de Hinata sin siquiera pedir permiso - ¿por qué no respondes? ¿te sientes mal? – seguía preguntando la chica después de cerrar la puerta y dirigirse a la cama en donde se encontraba sentada una recién bañada Hinata.

\- Hanabi-chan, estoy bien, no te preocupes – respondió la mayor para tratar de calmar a su pequeña hermana, con todo lo ocurrido había olvidado avisar que ya se encontraba en casa.

\- ¿estas segura? – pregunto la menor poniendo su mano en la frente de Hinata – podemos ir con un médico.

\- no…no es necesario Hanabi-chan.

\- ¿pero qué paso?, te fui a buscar y no estabas, te llame como mil veces y no respondiste tu móvil; hasta que la rubia de tu amiga me dijo lo que había ocurrido.

\- ohhh mi móvil se quedó sin carga, lamento haberte preocupado – decía la chica viendo su móvil, realmente si se había quedado sin carga y no lo había notado.

\- ya no importa pero dime ¿qué fue lo que paso?

\- no hay mucho que contar, solo me golpe con un balón, eso es todo – que más podía decir, ni ella misma sabía muy bien que paso.

\- está bien si eso dices que paso te creeré – dijo la menor no muy convencida – por cierto el vecino de una amiga tiene un café-rock o era ¿karaoke?, no lo recuerdo muy bien, el punto era que estaba solicitando a alguien que le ayudara atender a su clientela por las tardes.

\- ¿De verdad?, eso suena maravilloso – dijo muy entusiasmada Hinata.

\- ¡Así es!, mi amiga dijo que podría llevarnos – explicaba la menor viendo como los ojos de su hermana se iluminaban al pensar en que era una gran oportunidad - como ella conoce al dueño y sus sobrinos dijo que podría hablar con ellos para que te concedieran una entrevista de trabajo, ¿qué opinas?

\- suena muy bien, ¿podemos ir ahorita?

\- ¿No te sientes mal?

\- No, y…ya estoy mucho mejor – contesto Hinata mientras se ganaba una mirada de desconfianza de la menor – te lo juro.

\- Está bien me daré una ducha y te veré en 20 minutos abajo ¿de acuerdo?

\- Hai – contesto muy animosa la Hyuga mayor mientras veía a la menor salir de su habitación – _"cielos, espero que está vez tenga mejor suerte" –_ pensaba mientras abría su armario y buscaba que ponerse - _¿qué debería ponerme?, cielos no lo sé, Hanabi-chan dijo que era un café-rock o karaoke, ¿qué se usa en un lugar así? –_ meditaba mientras veía la ropa que Mikoto y su hermanita habían elegido para ella, mucha de la cual aún consideraba muy atrevida; después de unos minutos opto por usar un vestido color lila y algunos detalles en blanco e hizo juego con unos zapatos de piso en el mismo tono, él vestido no era atrevido, incluso cubría un poco más abajo de sus rodillas, era de pequeños tirantes y un escote discreto pero aun así le entallaba muy bien, cosa que la hacía avergonzarse un poco, pues anteriormente ella no se veía usando algo parecido; para finalizar solo puso un poco de color en sus mejillas para no verse tan pálida y un poco de brillo en sus labios pero en ese momento llego a su mente la escena vivida con el Uchiha hace tan solo un par de horas e inconscientemente toco sus labios – _"¿por qué? ¿por qué lo hice, por qué respondí a su beso?, esto está muy mal, soy una mala amiga, Sakura-chan me pidió ayuda y lo q…que, lo que yo hi…hice fue… si ella se enter…_

\- ¡HINATA! – se escuchó de parte de la Hyuga menor sacando a Hinata de sus pensamientos de culpa.

\- cielos, ya pasaron más de 20 minutos – dijo una asustada Hinata para después tomar su pequeño bolso y bajar corriendo hacia donde su hermana ya la esperaba – siento haber tardardo – dijo una vez que estaba enfrente de la castaña.

\- No importa vámonos, mi amiga ya nos espera dijo que el dueño acepto darte la entrevista.

\- Que alegría, hay que darnos prisa – musito la mayor para después ambas hermanas dirigirse a la dirección que les habían dado.

Después de algunas calles caminadas por ambas chicas llegaron hasta un alto edifico departamental, dicho lugar era donde vivía la que era a amiga de Hanabi.

\- Aquí dice que ella vive en el 302 del tercer piso – dijo Hanabi viendo un pedazo de papel, al parecer en donde se encontraba escrita la dirección – vamos.

\- Hai – respondió la mayor siguiendo a Hanabi hasta el ascensor, donde una vez adentro subieron hasta el tercer piso – ¡ahí está el 302! – dijo la ojiperla mayor señalando una puerta justo cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

\- Vamos - contestó la menor para después salir juntas. Hanabi llamo a la puerta en donde segundos después recibieron respuesta.

\- ¡Ya voy! - escucharon del otro lado de la puerta - ¡Hanabi! - contesto una chica de ojos oscuros y cabello castaño, aparentaba tener la misma edad que la menor de las Hyugas.

\- Hola Matsuri - contesto la Hyuga menor - ella es mi hermana - dijo esta vez señalando a Hinata.

\- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga - respondió la ojiperla mayor al momento que hacia una pequeña reverencia, tan educada como solo ella podría serlo.

\- Yo soy Matsuri - contesto la castaña con una gran sonrisa - ¿Fue difícil dar con mi dirección?

\- En absoluto, fue muy fácil de hecho.

\- Que alegría - respondió la castaña - pero será mejor que nos demos prisa, el café está muy cerca de aquí, vamos – contesto cerrando la puerta de su departamento y después ser seguida por las Hyugas.

\- Ya le he contado al dueño del lugar sobre ti Hinata-chan - decía la castaña mientras comenzaban su camino hacia el ascensor y después hacía la calle.

\- Mu...muchas gracias Matsuri-chan.

\- No tienes que agradecer, Hanabi es mi amiga, por tanto también puedes considerarme una - dijo Matsuri regalando a Hinata una sonrisa.

\- Arigato - contestó alegremente la Hyuga mayor pues escuchar eso la hizo realmente feliz – me a…alegra que Hanabi-chan tenga buenas a…migas.

Unas pláticas banales sobre cómo es que Hanabi y Matsuri se conocieron y un par de calles más bastaron para llegar a aquel lugar en donde en lo alto se podía leer "Café karaoke Karura´s", era un lugar que por fuera lucía muy agradable y al entrar Hinata noto que en ese lugar habían muchos chicos de su edad, en conclusión era un lugar en donde los jóvenes venían a pasar el rato.

\- Hinata-chan - llamó la castaña sorprendiendo a Hinata que estaba asombrada por tan remozado lugar.

\- Onee-san este es un muy buen lugar para trabajar ¿no crees?- dijo Hanabi que se acercó a su distraída hermana – además hay muchos chicos guapos.

\- ¡Hanabi! - reprendió la mayor.

\- Ay vamos, vas a decir que no lo notaste, como sea Matsuri dice que el dueño ya te espera, vamos - dijo la menor jalando a la mayor de la mano y guiarla hasta una pequeña oficina en donde se encontraban Matsuri y un hombre castaño de ojos grisáceos que no parecía tan mayor.

\- Hinata-chan - dijo la castaña amiga de Hanabi una vez que ambas Hyugas estaban ahí - él es el dueño del lugar y quien te entrevistara.

\- Mi nombre es Yashamaru – dijo el hombre castaño con alegre sonrisa.

\- Hi…Hinata Hyuga – dijo sin evitar trastabillar y sonrojarse la joven Hyuga – mu…mucho gusto – prosiguió haciendo una reverencia.

\- El gusto es mío Hinata Hyuga, pasa – indico con una mano el hombre de ojos grisáceos mientras la nerviosa Hyuga mayor entraba con los nervios a flor de piel.

\- _"vamos Hinata puedes hacerlo sin trastabillar, recuerda que esto es muy importante" –_ y con ese pensamiento entro la joven a la oficina seguida de aquel hombre que segundos después cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

\- Seguro que es de fiar Matsuri – pregunto una desconfiada Hanabi al ver como perdía de vista a su hermana.

\- Ya te dije que sí, no hay de qué preocuparse Yashamaru-san es el hombre más gentil y honesto que conozco y estoy segura de que contratara a Hinata-chan.

\- Bueno más le vale no querer pasarse de listo o no se lo perdonare, ya suficiente tengo con tener que cuidar a mi onee-san del Uchiha ese – contestaba Hanabi, mientras Matsuri sonreía recordando que Hanabi le había tenido confianza al contarle lo ocurrido entre Hinata y el Uchiha menor.

\- ¡Mira ahí esta! – dijo de pronto Matsuri señalando a algún lugar – vamos te lo presentare y veras lo lindo que es.

… … …

\- Entonces no se diga más Hinata, estas contratada – dijo el hombre castaño estirando la mano hacia una sorprendida Hinata.

\- A…arigato gosaimazu – respondía la Hyuga aceptando la mano del hombre e intentando sonar lo más segura posible – le prometo que pondré todo mi empeño y mi esfuerzo.

\- Estoy seguro de ello pero ahora ve a descansar y aquí te espero mañana en la tarde.

\- Hai – dijo Hinata girando para salir de la oficina – y…y de nuevo arigato – dijo nuevamente recibiendo un asentamiento de cabeza por parte del hombre que parecía ser todo lo que Matsuri había dicho. Hinata salió de la oficina y se sorprendió de no ver ni a su pequeña hermana ni a Matsuri cerca, no sabía si esperar por ellas o irlas a buscar, después de unos segundos opto por la segunda opción y comenzó a caminar por el lugar en donde realmente, quizás por la hora ya se había llenado de gente, chicos de su edad en la mayoría.

\- _"Cielos, ¿en dónde se abran metido?"_ – se preguntaba a sí misma la Hyuga mayor que ya comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa por los miramientos nada discretos de algunos jóvenes hacía su persona – _"definitivamente mañana vendré a trabajar con otro tipo de vestimenta"_

\- ¡Hey bonita! – se escuchó de algún chico del lugar pero Hinata tuvo miedo de voltear a ver.

\- ¡Que chica tan hermosa! – escucho por parte de otro chico distinto.

\- ¡Guapa! – siguió escuchando y ella solo podía pensar en caminar más rápido y encontrar a su hermana.

\- Hermosa ¿trabajas aquí? – escucho de un chico que se levantaba de su lugar y caminaba detrás de ella - ¡Te estoy hablando! – dijo jalando del brazo a la frágil Hinata – contéstame cuando te hablo – prosiguió sin soltar a la joven, mientras ella le veía muy sorprendida.

\- lo…lo s…sien…

\- ¡SUELTALA! – se escuchó interrumpiendo y sorprendiendo en demasía a la joven y al chico que seguía sin soltar a la joven.

\- Hey tranquilo viejo – respondió el chico que esta vez se acercaba a abrazar a la timida Hinata – si solo estamos hablando ¿verdad, linda?

\- Dije que la sueltes – respondió con voz ronca el joven defensor para después apartar a Hinata de los brazos del joven acosador – que no sabes quién es ella, ella es mi novia – contesto el de voz ronca dejando inmóvil y con los ojos abiertos como platos a la dulce Hinata.

… … …

 **Continuara…**

… … …

Hola mis amados lectores, está vez trate de demorarme lo menos posible, por otro lado espero que disfrutaran el capítulo tanto como yo disfrute hacerlo. Muchos ya se imaginaran de quien se trata el defensor de Hinata, en esos días he tenido muchas ideas, las cuales pienso plasmar en este fic, realmente espero que sea de su agrado porque después de todo yo escribo para ustedes.

Espero sus reviews para saber qué les está pareciendo la historia y también aprovecho para agradecer a todos lo que se han tomado el tiempo de dejarme un review, gracias a ustedes es que sigo actualizando mi historia.

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía aquí encontradas…

Saludos y los quiero.


End file.
